


The Imaginary Project

by larry_and_vans



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angels, Blowjobs, Demons, First Time, Fluff, Guardian Angels, Heaven, Hell, Imaginary Friends, It's a balanced diet of fluff and smut, M/M, Multi, Sex, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Threesome - M/M/M, a happier ending than i planned, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 50,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_and_vans/pseuds/larry_and_vans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot of people believe when you die you go to heaven, but what if you purposely inflicted your own death? Instead of going straight to heaven Niall became a guardian angel, or ghost, as the mortals call it. He was assigned to be an imaginary friend to Liam, a five year old boy from England whose fate showed that he would take his own life when he was a young adult unless Niall could prevent it. Niall thought he had this mission in the bag. Liam seemed so happy. Surly nothing would change that? That is until Zayn, a demon claiming to know Niall, shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ****PLEASE NOTE THIS IS CURRENTLY UNDER MAJOR REVISING AND WILL BE THROUGH THE SUMMER****
> 
> Holy cow it's finally done! After a year of working on and off with this it's finally complete! I'm editing this as I post the chapter so bare with me here. This is my first fic so feedback is greatly welcomed and appreciated. Also there is Larry in this but it's more towards the end.
> 
> My tumblr is larry-and-vans
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING!
> 
> This fic contains mentions of suicide and a suicide attempt. If this is triggering to you then please don't read this fic.

The last thing Niall remembered was his bare feet on the ice cold stone below him. It had been the middle of the night and the air was cool and crisp. He remembered his toes curling over the edge of the stone, and peering down to his impending death of the rushing frigid water. There were fingers wrapped around his as he plunged forward, thinking this is it before soundlessly falling from the bridge, and plunging into the water. Then it was dark. 

  


Niall waited in the darkness. He couldn’t hear or feel a thing. It was as if all of his senses were turned off. Until finally he saw a shred of light in faraway distance. He remembered everyone saying to always go toward the light and since he can’t see anywhere else to go he begins to walk forward. With every step he took the light became increasingly closer. Once he was close enough he realized it was coming from a big window in a door. A door otherwise surrounded completely by darkness. Niall was expecting stairs himself but if a door was the way to heaven then so be it. It was a gray door with nothing to identify where it led. The light was so bright coming from the window that Niall couldn’t peer in to get a look. So instead he placed his hand on the cool door knob and slowly twisted it to the right.  
  
What he found next pretty much convinced him this probably wasn’t the door leading to heaven. Instead he had stepped into what looked like a giant office area. There were people walking and talking all around and some sitting at cubicles typing on computers. All the people were wearing white shirts. Niall looked down to see he stuck out like a sore thumb. he was wearing a black tank top with a white writing on it, ripped black skinny jeans, and black vans. Yep definitely not fitting into the whole white theme. To his left was a decent size waiting area with two sectionals put together to make a half square. Straight ahead was a receptionist desk where a woman with a white lacy blouse sat typing frantically at her keyboard. Her dark brown hair was pinned back in a tight bun and she wore a head set which she was talking into as Niall approached the desk. He awkwardly stood there not wanting to interrupt her while she was talking. Niall shifted and the woman’s head shot up in shocked realizing someone was standing there. A wide grin appeared quickly on her face as she rose to her feet to greet Him.  
  
“Greetings! You must be our 2:36 am appointment!” She looked over to the big antique looking clock on the wall and then back to Niall, her smile never faltering. “And right on time I see too.”  
  
Niall took a step closer to the desk and leaned his elbows on glass as he began to question the woman in front of him. “You were expecting me? Where even am I? Am I dead or is this just a dream and I’m due to wake up soon?”  
  
The woman just smiled at him and waited for him to get all of his questions out before she simply said “I know you have a lot of questions my dear, but I’m afraid I can’t be the one to answer them. If you will just take a seat in our waiting room someone will be out soon to explain everything to you.” Her arm extended toward the waiting area as she took a seat back at her desk and started typing again.  
  
Niall stood there staring at the woman annoyed for a moment before reluctantly taking a seat at the end of one of the sectionals. This waiting room was different than most other waiting rooms. There was no T.V or magazines to look at. He just had to wait and twiddle his thumbs. After a few minutes went by, a young man walked through door and the woman behind the counter did her whole welcoming spiel again as the man look around just as dumbfounded as Niall had looked. He began asking a lot of the same questions Niall had asked and the receptionist ask the man to wait in the waiting area until someone came to explain everything to him. His head turned to the sectionals and for the first time he seemed to register that there was someone else there. He turned on his heels and walked over to the middle of where the two sectionals met and took a seat on the left one. The man was beautiful with piercing blue eyes and styled chestnut brown hair that was long and swept to one side partly covered by a black beanie. He was wearing a black jacket, t-shirt, and skinny jeans, with the same all black Vans Niall was wearing. Niall could see where his t-shirt dipped down that there was words tattooed on his chest. He wondered if there were more covered up over the material of his jacket. Niall was eighteen and the man looked about the same age as him. Niall hadn’t realized he’d been staring until bright blue eyes met his own blue eyes and a small smile parted on his lips that didn’t reach his eyes.  
  
“Hey I’m Louis” the boy said extending his hand toward Niall. He shifts on the couch to take his outstretched hand and returns a smile back to him.  
  
“ 'm Niall” He says as he folds his hands back over lap and turns his body to face toward Louis instead of the receptionist desk.  
  
“Do you have any idea where we are?” Louis said with a hint of fear and worry in his voice. He kept looking back and forth between Niall and wrists as his hands kept rubbing over both of them.  
  
“I have no idea. I got here two minutes before you arrived and was told the same thing.” Niall said right as a man in a white collared button down shirt and dark jeans came out and called Niall’s name. He stood up and nodded to Louis before making his way over to the man standing by the desk, hoping to get some answers soon.  
  
As Niall approached him the man smiled at him as he introduced himself as Josh, the head angel of the middle world. He led him down past the cubicles through to a big office in a corner separated from the chaos of the office by a door and a wall of glass windows. The office itself had a dark oak desk with stacks of paper on it and a chair on either side of the desk.  
  
“If you would please have a seat I’ll get to explaining things.” Josh said as he took his seat behind the desk and placed his hands together in front of him.  
  
Niall walked to the other chair and sat down as he crossed his legs and folded his hands in her lap as he waited for Josh to continue. Josh took that as his cue to start and with that he began explaining everything.  
  
“Niall I know you have a lot of questions and I’m here to answer them all. Let me just start by explaining everything and then if you still have questions feel free to ask them.” Niall nodded at this and josh proceeded to talk. “You are here Niall because you made the conscious decision to kill yourself and succeeded in doing so. However instead of going to heaven or hell right away, people who inflict death upon themselves are given a mission they must complete before moving on. It’s called the Imaginary project. Basically you will be assigned a small child to be there imaginary friend, though in reality you’re really their guardian angel. These children as of now are destined to kill themselves when they become young adults. However, your mission is to prevent this from happening. Of course there are rules and guidelines you must follow. Basically throughout your mission you will receive Images of your child committing suicide, but you will not know the time or location, and the scene may change often due to circumstances.” He paused for a second to make sure Niall was following along before he continued once again. “You can only be seen by your child and other people that are dead. Your child will be told to stop believing in imaginary friends the older he gets. You will need to prevent this because once he does stop believing you will vanish and be forced to wait till they decided what to do with you. If you fail this mission and or help/convince the child to follow through will killing themselves then you will be sent to hell and turned into a demon for eternity. Understood?” He smiles up at Niall, like he hasn’t just put the weight of the world on his shoulders, and waits for him to respond.  
  
Niall just nods too afraid to trust his own voice at this time. Josh reached and took a sheet of paper from the top of one of the stacks on his desk and began to glance over it and then nod in approval. “So it says here that you will be assigned to Liam, a five year old little boy in London. We have to assign them at young ages to insure they believe in imaginary friends.” Josh says as he slides the piece of paper across the desk to Niall. He picks it up and reads it thoroughly through. It had the full name, birthday, and location of the boy and the cause of death. That was all the information he was given.  
  
Once Josh sensed he was done reading he asked him if he had any questions for him to answer, but Niall’s mind was overwhelmed and on hyper drive yet blank. He shook his head no and with that Josh waved goodbye and suddenly he was transported to London. He stood outside alone staring up at the house where his mission lay peacefully asleep inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall meets Liam

Niall stepped forward placing his hand on the railing to the stairs. He was expecting his hand to go through the railing, as cliché as it seemed, but it felt solid to him. He took a moment to look around and saw the leaves being blown off the trees and rustling to the evenly laid frost coating the ground.  
Shouldn’t he be cold? He thought realizing he was only in a thin tank top. Though for the first time he realized he didn’t feel the frost in the air or the wind blowing against him. All he felt was a content warmth in his body.  
  
He looked up again at the house and sighed. How was he supposed to get up there without being noticed? Now that he was actually here at his mission he had a billion questions to ask Josh, but something told him he was a hard guy to get a hold of. He wondered what other powers he possessed if any. More importantly though how he was going to get to the bedroom of Liam his appointed child. He wondered if because the railing felt solid if that would prevent him from walking through the walls of the house. He decided to try anyways because he had nothing to lose. He made his way up the steps making no sound at all. He reached the black door with the fern wreath hanging from it. There was a bay window to his right with white trim that stood out against the old brick surrounding it. He touched the door with his hand and willed in his mind to be translucent. He looked in amazement as his hand slipped through the door disappearing. As he was rushed with happiness he stopped thinking about being translucent and his hand became solid again against the outside of the door. Niall cursed himself and tried again this time slipping  
  
his whole body through the door. He was now in the foyer of the home greeted by a hallway to his left leading to the kitchen and stairs leading upward to his right. He knew Liam was upstairs so he began soundlessly climbing the stairs till he reached the top and was faced with a hallway two doors on each side, four doors in all. The sheet he carried in his pocket didn’t go in to exact detail on which bedroom was Liam’s so he was going to have to figure that one out for himself.  
  
He moved down the hall to the first door on the right and willed himself through the door. There he saw a teenage boy with messy curls sleeping soundlessly in his bed. The boy’s bedroom phone began to ring as the boy stirred from his sleep. Niall slipped out of the bedroom before the boy could open his eyes and moved across the hall to the first door on the left. Here he was met with a decent size bathroom complete with a shower and tub and nice vanity. He nodded to himself and moved on to the next and last room on the right. Here he saw a small little boy with dirty blonde curls fast asleep. He was tangled in a ball of covers on his small bed that was pushed against the far corner of the room. That must be Liam, he thought to herself as he took a look around the room. He would wait till the morning to introduce himself, not wanting to interrupt his sleep and scare him.  
  
Niall paced around taking all of his surroundings in. He figured he would probably be spending a lot of time in here over the next decade and then some and thought familiarizing it would be a good idea. The room itself was fairly small. At the foot of the bed was a small toy chest painted with superheroes on it. The flooring throughout the room was a plush off white carpet and in the center of the room was a medium sized rug that was a light baby blue with teddy bears on it. The walls were white with a multicolored cowboy border going around the room. On the right wall facing the bed were two big sliding doors to the closet and up against the  
  
wall in the middle was a small dresser. There was a window past Liam’s bed above his toy chest looking out into the backyard. The window was covered by pale yellow blinds that fell loose to either side. Past the window in the right corner was a small wooden rocking chair with a blanket draped over it. That was Liam’s whole room. It wasn't much but then again a five-year-old didn’t need very much to be happy and it seemed very cozy.  
  
Niall decided to take a seat in the rocking chair in the corner and wait until the sun rose and Liam woke up. As he sat down he began to take in the noises he heard from the room over where the teenage boy he had found earlier was. He heard chocked up sobbing coming from the boy and wondered if this had anything to do with the phone call he had received that had woken him up. He willed his way through the wall between the rooms and was then standing through the bed the teenage boy was currently hunched over sobbing on. He made herself solid again and sat crisscrossed on the bed facing the boy. When the boy looked up he looked straight through Niall and to the door.  
  
Niall felt a part inside him sting as the thought of being invisible to almost everyone really sunk in. He wanted nothing more than to comfort the boy that sat in front of him but now that he was dead he could no longer do that. He then started to think back to his previous life and his family but nothing came to mind. He couldn’t remember anything from his past life aside from his name and the last final moments of his life as a human. That was it. It stung like a knife to the chest to realize things would never go back to the way they were and he would never see his family and friends again even if he couldn’t remember them. Surly he had them right? Or maybe he didn’t have anyone at all and that’s what drove him to the point of suicide.  
  
Niall was quickly interrupted from his train of thoughts as the boy in front of him started murmuring under his breath through chocked sobs.  
  
“Oh god Louis why? Why did you leave me?” Was what he kept repeating over and over to himself. His hands were shaking as his broad shoulders started rocking back and forth in his hysterical state.  
  
Niall sat there and wondered to himself for a moment why the name Louis sounded so familiar, and then he gasped when he remembered why. Louis was the boy he had met back in the angel’s office. Liam’s brother must have known Louis and gotten news of his suicide. That must have been what the phone call was about. As the realization sank in Niall felt even worse for the possible friends and family who probably just recently received word of his own death and are in mourning. Though then again maybe no one knows of his death, or maybe no one cares. He shakes that thought out of his head as he focuses his attention back on Liam’s brother.  
  
Niall glances over to the clock and see it's already a little past five am and the through the window he can just start to see the sun begin to peek over the edge of the horizon. He wondered what time Liam was due to wake up and if he attended primary school yet. He assumed if he did he would join him at school since he was the only one who could see him. Most kids his age had imaginary friends anyways so I’m sure no one at school would notice if he started talking about him. He gave a sad glance back to Liam’s brother and unwillingly moved back to Liam’s bedroom where he took a seat again in the rocking chair. As much as he wanted to, there was nothing he could do for Liam’s brother and the thought of sitting there helpless didn’t sit well with him. He also thought it would be better if he was already here when Liam woke up so it would be easier to introduce himself to him.

  
  
Liam didn’t start to stir till around seven thirty. At this point Niall could hear everyone else in the house was already awake. He could hear Liam’s parents walk into his brother’s room and comfort him when they heard him crying and asked him what was wrong. They stayed in there for a while hugging him until his dad excused himself to go get ready for work and his mom went to make breakfast. They excused him from school for the day and Niall listened as he stayed seated on the bed continuing to cry.  
  
When Liam stirred he began to stretch out his body and a yawn escaped from his lips. His hair was a mess, small curls wildly going in all directions. His eyes slowly cracked open trying to adjust to the sunlight pouring in from the window.  
Niall got up from the rocking chair and made his way over to the front of Liam’s bed staying silent as the young boy continued to wake up. When the boys’ eye’s finally opened fully and focused in on the image in front of him a startled expression appeared on his face and he back himself up on his bed burring himself into his covers. Niall hesitantly moved toward the bed and sat down on the edge as the boys’ eyes peered over covers he held to his face.  
  
“Hey there Liam don’t be afraid. I’m not here to hurt you. I’m Niall your imaginary friend, and I’m here to keep you safe.” Niall spoke softly to the young boy hoping not to frighten him anymore. He cautiously lowered the covers and looked fully at Niall for the first time with a confused expression on his face.  
  


“You’re my imaginary friend?” he spoke softly, barley above a whisper. Niall nodded never taking his eyes off of Liam. He wasn’t sure what to say or do to break the ice after this strange introduction so he stayed quiet and studied Liam’s face. Liam peered down at his hands and then back up at Niall with a huge grin on his face. “Does that mean you’re here to play with me anytime I want?”  
  
Niall internally breathed a sigh of relief and smiled back at Liam nodding. The grin on his face split ear to ear as he got up from under his covers and moved right next to Niall.  
  
“That’s right as your imaginary friend I’m here to play with you and protect you. However, there are some rules we need to discuss first.” Liam's smile falter for a moment but then nodded to know that he was listening. Niall continued “Since I’m just your imaginary friend that means only you can see me and no one else. Also if you are to stop believing in me or wish me away then I’ll disappear and can’t return and we don’t want that.” He spoke slowly making sure Liam was understanding every word he said. He just continued to nod along and stare at Niall so he went on. “I’m going to be with you for a long time Liam and I’ll always make sure you’re safe, you have nothing to worry about.”  
  
Liam leans forward then and places his little arms around Niall’s shoulders. Niall moving his bleach blonde hair out of his eyes, and wrapped his own arms around the small boy as he felt him smile against his shoulder. This wouldn’t be that hard of a mission right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is always appreciated! oh and I promise there will be more larry ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam is now 13 and is mum thinks he has schizophrenia so she takes him to a psychiatrist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a graphic scene of cutting at the end readers please beware. This chapter is not as exciting it's more of a filler chapter to build up to next chapter which should be a fun read :) Also please remember I'm writing this for Nanowrimo and in my original story the characters names are different so if there's ever a random name I apologize. Please let me know so I can fix it!

_8 years ahead_  
  
  
Liam is thirteen now and for the most part everything’s been going well. Harry, Liam’s brother was now twenty-four and was working in a bakery downtown to save up money while he was in school to become a doctor. He still lived in the room next door from Liam but was planning on moving out soon.  
  
Niall went wherever Liam went. Whether it was to school, or football practice, Niall would be there waiting on the sidelines. Niall didn’t require basic human things, like sleep, food, or using the bathroom. He was at a constant state of contentment with his body which brought an overall peace to him.  
  
At first it was normal for Liam to be talking to his imaginary friend when he was five. Everyone brushed it off as just a phase that all kids go through and didn’t think anything of it. Though, when it started to continue throughout the years that’s when his parent’s started getting concerned. A ten-year boy shouldn’t still have an imaginary friend, and especially not a thirteen-year-old boy. As Liam got older he tried to only talk and acknowledge Niall when they were alone, but because Niall was always there and he looked so real to him he often forgot he wasn’t just a normal person to everyone else. His parent’s noticed Liam start to isolate himself more from his friends and would hear him talk to himself in his room when they walked down the hallway. So like any parent they decided to seek medical help.

  
  


Niall rode in the backseat of the car as Liam’s mom drove him to the psychiatrist’s office. His mom hadn’t told him where they were going, but Niall overheard Liam’s parent’s talking about it downstairs and decided to warn Liam in advance. It was another dreary overcast day in London as Niall watched Liam look out the window and then back at him through the mirror.  
  
Niall really felt like he lucked out. Liam was an absolutely incredible kid and they had so much in common. Niall would sometimes think of the potential friends and family he couldn’t remember, but quickly forgot about them when he would remember that none of that matters now. Liam was his one and only best friend and that’s all he needed. He did worry about Liam not having many friends though. He really only had one named Andy that he would hang out with at school but that was about it. That’s pretty much what’s gotten him to this moment here now.  
  
The car was full of silence as Liam’s mom pulled into a parking lot right off the main drive of town. The building was an older brick building that matched most of the other buildings in their part of town. Niall observed as Liam’s mother kept giving him worried glances as Liam breathed a heavy sigh. They got out of the car and made their way through the parking lot and up the steps. Niall stayed next to Liam’s side and gave him a reassuring smile whenever he looked his way. This was definitely the downside to the whole imaginary friend thing.  
  
The doctor himself was very nice. He came to the waiting room and greeted both Liam and his mother then took Liam back to his cozy little office while his mother sat waiting anxiously. The office itself actually looked quite relaxing. It had a big couch against one wall with a big chair adjacent to it. On the side wall was a big desk with many books and papers  
illuminated by a small lamp. Across on the other wall were two giant bookshelves covered from top to bottom with assorted medical books from various authors and universities.  
  
Liam took a seat on the couch nervously and rubbed his sweaty palms together while the doctor took a seat in his giant rolling office chair. He grabbed a notepad from his desk and a pen and then began the session.  
  
“So Liam you came here unwillingly today, but I’m glad you decided to come. My sole purpose here is to help you and make you feel better. However, I can’t do that unless you keep an open mind and be completely honest with me. Do you think you can do that?”  
  
Niall sat next to Liam on the couch and smirked at that. If only the doctor was actually going to be told the truth. Niall’s certain if Liam tried to explain any of this to a doctor they would for sure think he’s crazy and that’s not really what they need right now. Liam takes in the silence for a moment before answering.  
  
“I can try my best.” Is all he says. The doctor seemed pleased enough with this answer and continued on.  
  
“Fantastic. So you’re here today because you mum tells me you seem very isolated and she hears you talking to yourself in your room. Would you agree with that?”  
  
Niall hears Liam gulp next to them. They had talked earlier that morning about how to answer the questions the doctor asked to just make it sound like he was going through a phase and there was nothing wrong with him. Though Niall can still see the worry and panic etched all across Liam’s face and reaches out to take his hand in his for support.  
  
"Yes, I don't have many friends, and sometimes I talk to myself because it helps me think, but I hardly see that as a problem doctor.” Dr. Glen has a serious look on his face now and just seems to nod at this for a moment before answering.  
  
“No, Liam that’s not a problem at all it’s just quite odd for a young boy of your age to barely have any friends. Your mum said you really only talk of one friend, and you never invite him to the house, and when you appear to be talking to yourself you address another person. Are you sure you’re just talking to yourself Liam or is there someone else there?”  
  
Niall can tell Liam's just been backed into a corner so he decides to intervene. “Liam lie and tell him you’re into role playing or something, or you’re writing a book. I don’t care how you B.S your way out of this one, either way you have to do it.”  
  
Liam seems to relax at that and squeeze's Niall’s hand as he makes up some lame excuse about how he secretly likes to role play by himself in his free time because it makes him feel better about himself. It was complete bullshit and barely made any sense but it seemed to stop the doctor from questioning him further.  
  
The doctor set his notepad and pen down on the desk and stood up to shake Liam’s hand and ask if he would have a seat in the waiting room while he spoke with his mother. Thankfully no one else was in the waiting room as Liam slumped down in a chair putting is head in his hands. Niall could tell he was trying to control his breathing so he began rubbing soothing circles on his back to calm him down.  
  
“Liam honestly you did great. He totally believed you and I’m sure he’s telling your mum right now that she was wrong and everything’s fine with you. You just have to be more carefuland quieter when you speak to me from now on so she, or anyone else doesn’t here us."  
  
Liam nods at this like he’s content with that answer. He slumps to the left side of the chair with his body resting against the armrest and rests his head on Niall’s shoulder, finally breathing normal again. Niall rests his head on top of his and they just sit there in each other’s presence. That is until Liam’s mum comes back out with the doctor and suddenly their little world is being intruded by those from the outside.  
  
Things start to change after that day, at least for the few weeks following the visit to Dr. Glen’s office. Liam is a lot more careful when talking to Niall out loud. He also tries to make an effort to talk to more people at school and he even invited Andy over to play video games after school one day.  
Niall’s relieved and scared all at once. He thinks it’s good Liam’s getting out more and making more friends because he needs that, especially when he’s older and Niall will no longer be around. He just hopes Liam won’t forget about him and stop believing. If that happens then they’re both in trouble, and destined to a fate that neither one can predict.  
  
Niall knows the current fate of Liam. He sees it at least once a day when he closes his eyelids. He’s older, maybe Niall's age, and he’s in his own bathroom. He no longer has his dirty blonde curls. Instead he sports a buzz cut and his hair looks browner. The vision always shows Liam rolling up this sleeves and taking a razor to his wrists slashing them angrily over and over again until the blood is flowing freely and rapidly out of them. He just stares at himself in the mirror tears streaming down his face until the loss of blood becomes too much and he crumples to the floor. Then the vision ends and that’s all Niall has to go by. Niall is terrified it won’t be enough.


	4. Chapter 4

_3 years later_  
  
Liam was now sixteen and things were slowly starting to go downhill. Liam had quite football all together and barley talked to anyone but Niall anymore. Niall urged him to not to isolate himself but he didn’t listen. Even his mood had shifted from happy and shining with brightness to gloomy and sadder. Niall wouldn’t say Liam was fully depressed, but he definitely wouldn’t say he was fully happy either.  
  
For a while after seeing Dr. Glen, Liam really did try to make an effort to be better. He would hang with more kids at school and go out with them on the weekends. He was starting to bulk up and the football coach said he had a lot of potential to offer the team. Niall would make sure before they talked that Liam’s parents, or anyone else for that matter, was nowhere in sight. However, once Liam started to isolate himself he parents took notice rather quickly. They already had a close eye on him, so when he suddenly decided to quite football one day they knew something wasn’t right. Niall and Liam were expecting his mom to drag him back to Dr. Glen’s office for another session. But it never came, until Liam and Niall forgot to be careful.  
  
It was a normal day after school and Liam was lying on his bed scrolling through his phone while Niall sat in the bean bag chair in the corner. As Liam grew up the furniture in his room was replaced with new things, and the once cute little boy’s room was turned into the look of a mature teenager’s room. The once white walls with cowboy boarder were replaced with a soothing light brown color. The rocking chair replaced with the bean chair that Niall liked better.  
  
Liam or Harry never mentioned Louis at all which Niall found to be a little strange. Liam has no idea that Niall even knows who Louis is, let alone that he’s met him. Niall wanted to ask so bad about him at first, but it seemed like a mature subject to talk about with a five-year-old, and for all he knew Liam may have never met or known about Louis. Niall remembered Liam would be upset when he saw Harry was upset in his time of mourning but from what Niall could tell Liam never fully understood why Harry was sad. Just like any other young kid he was in his own world and it was hard for him to understand the concept of death or dying. Harry and their parents never told Liam what happened. All he knew was that Harry had lost a close friend of his. Niall had often wondered later just how close of friends they were when Harry came out as gay a few years later.  
  
Niall thought Liam was old enough to talk about it now that he was the age Harry had been when Niall first appeared to Liam. He wasn’t sure if Liam actually knew anything but she was honestly curious about the boy she had met in office that day and what his life alive had been like.  
He moved forward in the bean bag chair and looked up at Liam on his bed.  
  
“Hey Liam?”  
  
“Hmm…” he said lifting his eyes away from his phone and averting them to Niall.  
  
“Do you know anything about Louis, Harry’s old friend?”  
  
Liam looked taken back by this for a moment before collecting his thought and answering his question. “Not really…. I know him and Harry use to be close until Louis killed himself one night. I had met him a few times before that. He used to come home from school with Harry and  
they would play video games together. Louis had little sisters of his own so he always used to try to include me in things and would sometimes play super heroes with me when Harry would do his homework. Though some days they would just shut themselves in Harry’s room and I wasn’t allowed to play with them at all. It was kind of weird but whatever.” He just shrugged and went back to scrolling on his phone for a minute while Niall processed this information. “Wait how did you know about Louis?” he turned back to him.  
  
“Because I met him in the afterlife. He had killed himself a few minutes after I did. We introduced ourselves but didn’t really get a chance to talk. We were both scared and had no idea what was going on. I had no idea he knew Harry until I was assigned to you. When I was waiting for you to wake up so I could introduce myself to you, I heard Harry get the call. I walked through the wall to his room and sat in his presents for a few minutes and I heard him mumble the name Louis, so I kind of put two and two together.”  
  
“Oh…you never told me that.” He looked a little taken back by this. They told each other everything.  
  
“It wasn’t that I was trying to keep it from you, I just never found the right time…” Niall was interrupted mid-sentence when Harry swung open Liam’s door with a horrified look on his face.  
  
“Who are you talking to, and why are you talking about Louis?” He stammered out as he took a few steps closer to Liam on the bed.

  


By this point Liam was sat straight up on his bed and looking at Harry with complete and udder horror in his eyes. Liam and Niall knew there was no way to get out of this.  
  
“How long were you standing there?” Liam asked in a shaky voice.  
  
“Enough, I was walking to the bathroom when I heard you say Louis and so I came to see if I actually heard you right. Then I heard you talking about him, about the stuff we use to do. I…I don’t understand why? And who were you talking to? Don’t lie to me Liam I know you weren’t just talking to yourself. You were carrying out a full conversation like someone was there right next to you.”  
  
Niall could see Liam pondering in his head what to say next. He’s never seen Liam cornered like this before and Harry didn’t look like he was leaving without some answers.  
  
“Don’t tell him about me Liam.” Liam’s head snapped to look at Niall as he spoke and Harry followed his gaze to the empty bean bag chair in the corner.  
  
“Liam do you see something or someone?” Liam just gulped and shook his head but his expression wasn’t very convincing and Harry could see right through it. “Are you going to tell me anything or are you going to refuse to tell me the truth?” Harry had a glint of anger in his eyes now and his voice was near a shout. After Liam just sat there not responding, Harry turned on his heels and walked swiftly down the hallway. Liam stayed where he was but Niall got up to follow him to see what he was up to.  
  
When he reached the bottom of the stairs and followed Harry to the kitchen he could clearly see what Harry’s intentions were. He was going to tell their parents and it would all be over from here. There was nothing he could do about the disaster unfolding right in front of him.  
After Harry told their parent’s their minds were made up. Liam’s parents had already called Dr. Glen and he insisted he be put in a psych ward for around the clock monitoring while they ran tests on him. As much as Niall ran back to tell Liam about it and as much as Liam pleaded with his parent’s there was no way for him to explain what Harry had heard. They thought he was schizophrenic and they were going to treat him like he was.  
  
The car ride to the hospital was filled with uncomfortable silence. Liam’s father drove as his mother sat in the passenger seat discreetly trying to wipe the tears that rushed down her face. Liam just sat there looking out the window into the pitch black sky. It was just Liam and Niall in the back seat. After Harry told their parents he retreated into his bedroom where Niall saw him sit on the bed and stare at the ceiling for a few minutes as he brushed away the few stray tears that fell from his face. He moved to comfort him and wrapped his body in a hug. He knew he couldn’t feel it, but it made her feel better and hopped that maybe he could pick up a sense of security in the room.  
  
From the eleven years Niall has been with Liam he’s gotten to know Harry very well. When Liam would be out with friends after school or at football practice, before he quite, he would sit in Harry's bedroom and see what he was up to. He mostly liked to dance and sing to himself. At one point he had a boyfriend named Nick who would come over to the house all the time. Niall would walk in on them having intense make out sessions and sometimes more. He would be lying if he said it didn’t turn him on to watch. Even as a guardian angel he still had the lustful thoughts of a human. He didn’t feel right to stay and watch them though so he went back to Liam’s room and try to ignore the moaning coming from the room over. That is until he  
usually gave in and would wrap a hand around his hard cock to get some relief, always trying not to think about Liam's lips wrapped around his dick or his hands all over him.  
  
That relationship lasted for about a year between Harry and Nick until Nick transferred to Cardiff and they knew it was better to just let each other go. Niall can’t help but think what Harry’s life would have been like though if Louis had never died.  
  
The ride to the hospital was very short. They were waiting for him when they arrived and after he hugged his parent’s goodbye, Liam was escorted to the psych ward unit of the hospital. Hospitals are never a cheery place, even if they paint happy, bright, colorful things on the wall it’s still a place where sick and dying people go and in some cases never leave. This place didn’t even try though. The walls were a dingy white with black scuff marks and stains of various colors all over the walls. The lights were too bright and the whole place just felt uninviting.  
  
The psych ward was in the far right wing of the hospital on the second floor. It was divided into the minor’s section and the adult section. Liam was led by a nurse through a set of double doors and into the minor side of the wing. He’s searched and once given the okay was showed to his room where he was instructed to get a good night’s rest. They would come get him early tomorrow for testing.  
  
Once the door was shut Liam immediately went to join Niall on the bed, a devilish grin on his face.  
  
“What's with the smile?” Niall asks curiously considering most people don't smile after getting put in a psych ward.  
  
“We’re not staying here.”  
  
“We’re not?”  
  
“Nope and you’re going to help me break us out.” A smirk resting on his face.  
  
“And how exactly do you expect me to do that? There’s nurses and doctors all around this place. There’s no way you’ll just be able to slip out of here, the doors are locked anyways.”  
  
“Never fear my dear, I have a plan” Niall blushed at Liam’s nickname but continued to listen. “First you’ll slip out of here and go wait by the door until someone comes by and punches in the code to get out so then we have that. Then come back here and we’ll commence phase two!”  
  
“And what exactly is phase two?” Niall asked hesitantly.  
  
“Phase two is you scarring the nurses with your fun ghost powers. You can pick things up but they can’t see you so they’ll think their being haunted. Then as your distracting them I’ll punch in the code and sneak out and then you’ll come join me and we’ll be on our merry way.”  
  
“Okay but what do we do after you’ve actually escaped? We don’t have a car and calling your parents probably isn’t the best choice considering they put you in here.”  
  
“Yes but were in the heart of London, I’ll just take a cab.” Liam said feeling proud of his plan.  
  
“Okay but where exactly are you going to take a cab too?” Niall wasn’t sure of this plan at all. He could sense trouble all over it, but he always wanted to please Liam. There was almost a gravitational pull towards him. He always wanted to be near him and make him happy. He wasn’t sure if it had to with being his guardian angel or if it was something else.  
  
Liam hesitated after the question but then just smiled and simply answered “we're going to go on a little adventure."  
  
Niall didn’t like the idea of this at all but he reluctantly agreed. Liam surged forward and hugged him tightly. He was the only human who could actually feel him. Niall just smiled up at of him and then slipped out of his embrace to go retrieve the exit code.  
  
Getting the code was no problem at all. A nurse showed up to punch the code in a few moments after Niall arrived and after watching her enter it he quickly returned back to Liam. He told the code to Liam and then it was time for phase two. The nurse’s station was a few doors down the hall from Liam’s room and was right near the exit. Therefore, Niall’s distraction would have to be very big. The whole time Liam would have his door cracked open and wait till Niall yelled at him to go. Liam was sure it was going to work and Niall wanted him to be happy so he went along with it.  
'   
Niall made his way towards the nurse’s station. There were three nurses around sitting there doing various tasks. Niall pondered for a moment on how to go about scaring them. He decided to start off small first and then really give them a fright. He started by knocking a giant stack of papers of the side of a desk. All their heads snapped up and then to the floor in question. Now that he has their attention it’s time to have some fun. He then takes a mug of coffee he sees and drops it in the middle of the three woman and it shatters with a loud noise on the floor, coffee going everywhere. All the woman stare at each other with worried expressions on their  
Faces as Niall begins to trash the place. He’s moving thing in midair and throwing them on the floor. Papers and various drinks are sprawled out all over the floor and Niall decides it’s time to throw something bigger. Niall yells go to Liam and then begins to throw office phones and then computers against wall. Along with pens and really any other office supply he could get a hold of. At this point the nurses were up and running around in hysteria screaming “ghost!” and for someone to help them. As Niall continued to destroy things he watched as Liam stealthily walked along the wall passing the nurse and punching in the code to the doors and slipping through to the other side. Niall decided to go out with a bang and took a fire extinguisher from the wall and through it across the room to the other wall. He then took a bow and proceeded through the wall to find Liam. He was around the corner in an empty hallway ducking to make sure he couldn’t be seen. At this point he just has to blend. No one will know he’s from the psych department unless their looking for him and as of right now Niall’s pretty sure the nurses have bigger problems to deal with.  
  
They quickly make their way down the elevator and to the main floor of the hospital where the exit is. Liam made sure to hide his wrist band under his jacket so no one would question him. They made it to the front of the building and were quickly able to hail a cab. Liam told the cab driver to drive to Greenwich Park which was quite a drive across the city from where they were but Niall didn’t question it he trusted him and he knew what he was doing and they would be alright. At least that’s all he could hope for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying it! Feed back is always welcomed and I guarantee you'll really like the next chapter :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll hopefully like this chapter I think?

The drove down the illuminated streets of London hand in hand. Shadows casted on their faces as they headed toward the park. They knew eventually, if not already, people would be out looking for Liam but for now they just wanted to live in the moment. 

By the time they reached the park it was almost midnight. The park was bare and barely lit by faint street lamps that were littered far and few between throughout the park. Liam lead the way, their hands still intertwined as they walked down the faintly illuminated path. They knew they didn’t have to worry about people hearing Liam talking to what appeared to be thin air or him holding and imaginary hand. The park was completely bare of people. 

Niall felt a tingling in his hand that was in Liam’s. Sure they’ve held hands before but some reason this time it feels different, more intimate. Niall never really thought of Liam until this year as more than just a kid but now what he sees in front of him catches his breath in his throat by surprise. Liam wasn’t some little five year old anymore. He had matured emotionally, mentally, and especially physically. That once scrawny kid was now a muscular, lean, tan beauty. With beautifully toned shoulder muscles and a glorious pack of abs, Niall didn’t understand why girls didn’t throw themselves at him. His curly dirty blonde hair shaped his face perfectly with his smooth jaw line and small dimples when he smiled. He always had a shade of rosy red on his cheeks because he blushed so much. He was almost the definition of perfect. 

Niall didn’t know what made him open his eyes and actually realize how much he wanted him but now that it’s been acknowledged it’s all his brain can think about. His brain feels like it’s in hyper drive and all he wants is to feel Liam all over and his lips on his. He wondered if this was against the rules of being a guardian angel. It was never mentioned to him so it’s probably not the worst thing that could happen right? 

Liam leads them to the giant lake in the center of the park. They take a seat at the side of the lake on a small slope of rocks that are right above the water. The tree’s dipped low here and surrounded them. At this point the only real light they had to go by was the moon reflecting off the water casting shadows on their faces. They settled on the rocks next to each other, their hands never breaking contact. Niall could tell the air was freezing from the frost forming on the ground and from being able to see Liam’s breath every time he breathed. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Niall shifted his weight slightly closer to Liam leaning his head on his shoulder. He tilted his head up to look at the moonlight reflecting off of his face. Liam tilted his head to the side to stare into Niall’s eyes and then he surged forward and pressed his lips against his in a sweet kiss. It’s not rushed or hurried, it experimental and timid. They’ve never done this before and neither one knows how the other one feels. The kiss only lasts about ten seconds before Liam slowly pulls back looking for approval in Niall’s eyes. Niall just answers with kissing him back and moves his hand to Liam’s knee. 

They just sit there kissing like that for a few minutes before Liam builds up the courage to deepen the kiss. He licks the bottom lip of Niall’s lip and he parts them granting him access inside. The kiss starts to get more heated as Liam moves his hands to Niall’s back and Niall’s hands are tangled tightly in Liam’s hair. NIall began sucking slowly on Liam’s bottom lip and a small moan escapes from it. His lips part from Niall’s briefly and he makes a sound of protest until his lips are reattach to his neck and are running soft sloppy kiss up and down it. He picks a spot and then begins to suck a little then biting down playfully. Niall lets a moan escape as Liam runs a smooth tongue over the now sensitive area. He moves his mouth back upwards kissing up his jawline till his lips connect with Niall's again and they go back to making out. 

They continue on like this for a while until they finally break apart, Liam gasping for air. He locks eyes with NIall in the dark and slowly reaches his hand out to stroke his cheek and tuck a loose strand of blonde hair behind his ears as he slips his other hand back into his. 

“You’re so beautiful.” He whispers into the darkness. 

“And you’re freaking gorgeous. Seriously why aren’t more people throwing themselves at you?” Niall says playfully.

“It’s hard to pay attention to other people when I’ve only had eyes for one for a while now.” He said looking to the ground blushing a dark shade of red. “I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long but I was afraid you didn’t feel the same.” 

“I have to admit up until you turned sixteen I didn’t feel the same and then something inside of me just snapped and now you’re all I want.” Niall said pressing himself closer, their bodies molding together into one. 

“Niall, I want you to be mine.” 

“Are you sure you want that? I’m dead remember? Only you can see, feel, and talk to me. No one else, which is how you landed into a psych ward. I can’t imagine you would really want me.” Liam pulled away and shifted his body to look Niall in the eyes as he takes his other hand in his and squeezes both of them before answering. 

“You’ve known me since I was five. We’ve literally grown up together…well um…actually I was the only one doing the growing but still you were there. You’re my best friend and the person I look forward to talking to. It’s always been you Niall.” With that Niall leaned forward to lock their lips again never wanting to let go. After a while of heatedly making out again they reluctantly break apart and continue staring out at the water. 

“Do you think Harry will be okay? The way he looked at me when I was talking about Louis is permanently etched into my brain. He just looked so broken and fragile.” Liam said rubbing soothing circles with his thumb on the back of Niall’s hand. Niall considers the question in his head for a moment before answering. 

“I think he’ll be just fine. It’s been awhile and he’s taken the time to heal. I just think you caught him off guard is all. He will be fine though I promise.” After that their silent again for a couple more minutes before Liam speaks up again. 

“Niall? Why were you assigned to protect me? When you first came to me you just said you were imaginary friend and that you were here to protect me, but what exactly are you protecting me from?” 

Nothing could have prepared Niall for that question. Niall doesn’t need to breath and yet he feels like the winds been knocked completely out of him and he’s now suffocating. He was hoping he was never asked that question. He couldn’t know the truth, in the end it would defeat the purpose and potentially edge on the potential suicide. Niall still see's the vision every time he closes his eyes and so far it’s never changed. Something is going to send Liam to his breaking point and Niall can only hope and pray it wasn’t him who did it. Knowing that would completely destroy him. If that were the case he would turn himself into the devil and make it easy on everyone. Liam’s now staring at his face, studying it as he waits for an answer and Niall can’t seem to come up with a good one. He doesn’t want to lie but it’s the only thing he can think of that in the end would be best for the both of them. 

“You were a special little boy who the angels just thought would do well with some extra protection. Many little kids have guardian angels, otherwise known as their imaginary friends, some just get to keep theirs longer than others.” It wasn’t really a lie but it was definitely not the full truth either. Liam seemed to contemplate this answer for a second before nodding and accepting it. Niall internally breathed a sigh of relief and molded himself back into Liam’s side. He glanced over at the watch on Liam's wrist stating it was already past three in the morning. 

“You do realize everyone’s out probably looking for you now right?” 

“Yeah I know, but I just want to enjoy this a little more before I have to face reality.” 

Niall has to admit this is the happiest he’s seen Liam in quite some time. He used to be the happiest boy in the world. Though, not everything can stay the same and change is a part of growing up. He just wishes he could be happier and thinks maybe now that their together he will be happier but he doesn’t know for sure. 

“Where are we going to go after this? You know you can’t run from all of this right? 

“Yeah I know, I think I’m just going to go home and if they send me back to the psych ward then so be it. In my head it was all completely worth it. You know my family and I use to come to this park all the time?” Niall looked up to Liam’s face at this but he just continued. “We use to pack picnics and come eat here when the weather was nice. You were there for a couple of those times but most of them happened before you showed up when I was really little. Then they began getting busier with their careers. Now none of us go anywhere near this park anymore. It’s now a distant memory for all of us in our heads. My parents don’t care anymore though because all I am to them is their crazy schizophrenic son. Harry was their pride and joy. He’s going to be a doctor and be successful and I’m just the son who sits in his room and talks to air and needs to be put in the hospital because they don’t understand what’s happening to me. They’ll never understand me.” By this point Niall was squeezing Liam's hand with his left hand and rubbing comforting circles on his back with his right. “You know what though? I don’t even care anymore! Let them see me that way and throw me back into the hospital. At least I know I had my one night of fun and I got the guy of my dreams.” With that Liam leaned down again to grab Niall’s lips against his for a kiss. 

When Liam and Niall did finally return back to Liam’s house his parents were livid, but so happy to be reunited again that they allowed him to stay home and not go back to the hospital as long as he began revisiting Dr. Glen on a regular basis. Liam accepted these terms and fell asleep that night holding Niall tightly in his arms whispering to never let go.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zayn's pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm this took so long to update and this chapter is very short! I got a new job and have been working a ton and so haven't been able to write everyday but I do still plan to finish this story even if it will take longer

_Zayn_

 

The last time he saw Niall he was holding his hand as he jumped into the frigid water rushing underneath the bridge. It was supposed to be easier to find him than this. Sure he knew he would be assigned to a kid, just like he had been when he had taken his life, but he was supposed to have found him by now. For the past eleven years he’s been traveling the world in search for his precious Niall in the hopes of having him in his arms again.

He was currently on the west coast of America searching through the states and having some fun as he did so. Since Niall died when Zayn was supposed to be his guardian angel, that means he failed his mission. The moment Niall stopped breathing he was immediately dragged to hell by the demons and was turned into a dark angel. The difference between demons and dark angels is demons are stuck in hell for eternity while dark angels are still free to roam the earth causing mischief wherever they go. Zayn always was up for a bit of fun anyways but now that he has demon like qualities infused into his brain he can’t help the urges that surge up inside of him. He had been dead for decades now and his likeness of humans has sense vanished after he lost his Niall. 

All he wanted now was for him and Niall to live a life of eternity together. He couldn’t give a damn about anyone else in the world. This was the plan. This was how it was supposed to go. It’s just taking a little longer than he had hoped. 

He was walking along the street somewhere in Los Angles his black wings molded into his back so they weren’t visible. His method of transportation was usually flying when he would go from city to city. He would just walk on foot though and tried to blend in when searching the streets of various cities. It was already past eight and the nightlife was starting to come out of the shadows and on to the streets lit by bright neon and flashing signs. 

He was dressed in all black and his raven black hair was styled up, making him enticing to all the girls and even some of the boys that crossed paths with him. He knew he looked good and he basked in the attention. As he strolled down the street he was searching for anyway to cause hysteria among the humans. He puffed on a cigarette before putting it out with his boots and making way to his next victims. Zayn could do many things but his favorite was to burn things. He wasn’t sure if it had something to do with the all burning flames in hell or if it was just the wonders of destruction that it caused, but he craved it. Some would say he was defiantly a pyromaniac, but he just look at it as having a little destructive fun. 

He entered inside a decent size bar with people drinking and dancing. It was a dim setting and filled with the smoke of weed and cigars and various alcohols. It was Zayn's favorite smell. He made his way through the crowd of various people to the bar where he ordered himself a beer. Alcohol didn’t affect him, but he still enjoyed the taste of it. He made his way to a table in the back and sat down observing and sipping from his beer. He lit another cigarette and began playing with his lighter. He watched the flame intently move from side to side before he closed his lighter and went back to observing. 

Once he was finished with his beer he stood up and made his way to the bathroom in the back. When he entered the bathroom he looked to see if anyone else was in there before locking the door. He then began unhinging sinks and bathroom stalls from the ground and smashing them against the walls. Water sprayed everywhere, quickly beginning to flood the floors. He took one of the mirrors from the wall and smashed it into a million pieces on the floor. He took off the lid to the paper towel dispenser and lit it on fire with his lighter, watching the roll catch quickly ablaze. He knew it wouldn’t spread because of the water quickly flooding the whole space but he thought it added a nice touch to the destruction. He then pulled out a can of spray paint he had hidden in his leather jacket pocket and began to paint random designs on the wall. By this point people were pounding on the door and water was rushing under it. He quickly sprayed on a few more things before taking one last look at the destruction he caused, pleased with the results, before slipping through the wall and out into the night. He grew out his black wings and outstretched them before quickly shooting up into the air and flying to his next destination.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapters basically just smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time writing smut so I apologize in advance if this is awful

_Niall_

Liam was now eighteen and an adult. After the incident that happened Liam was diagnosed with schizophrenia by Dr. Glen and prescribed medicine for it. Liam of course just pretended to take the medicine to please his parents and continued to see Dr. Glen on a regular basis even though he knew it wasn’t necessary. 

Niall and Liam were now fully in love with each other. They took things slow though and had yet to have sex. They both wanted to, but were slightly nervous about taking the next step. Liam was a still a virgin and Niall couldn’t remember his past so it almost felt that way for him too. Niall planned to change that though. At this point they had seen each other naked and done everything but sex. They always sleep together in the same bed and even though Niall never needed to shower he would always join Liam in the morning when he was getting washed up for school. They would help wash each other’s hair and help wash each other’s bodies which often lead to roaming hands and casual gropes. 

Niall hadn’t seen Liam this generally happy since he was a little kid. He was always radiating happiness and genuinely smiling as bright at the sun. Niall just could not understand why he was still continuously getting the same vision and what would take him so far over the edge. He feared his time was running out. Liam looked exactly the way he did in his visions which means it could happen any day or time. He just wish he had any other clue of what could have possibly happened and where it took place. Niall expected after they got together the vision to change but every detail has stayed the same. The image burned into his mind, always reminding him he could be too late, and never see Liam again. The other part reminds him that if he does stop the vision from happening then his mission will be complete and he will be sent to move on to heaven and still have to leave Liam behind. He doesn’t like to think about it but he knows sooner or later he’ll be taken away from Liam if he isn’t taken away from him first. Liam has no idea that Niall isn’t here permanently and he knows he’ll have to tell him eventually before he’s just gone one day, but he hasn’t found the right time to do it yet. 

Harry was moved out of the house now and Liam’s parents were out to see a movie since it was a Saturday night. Niall was thinking it would be the perfect time to finally take their relationship to the next step. He had lit candles all over the room and cleaned up the room a bit while Liam was downstairs making dinner for himself. 

When Liam walked up the stairs and back to his bedroom he was greeted with a dim lit room only lighted by candles and Niall in a suggestive position on his bed. He was only in his tight black boxer briefs, the same pair he’s stuck with for all of eternity. Thankfully he died with decent underwear on. A faint smile played on his lips as he crossed the room and then pounced on the bed landing carefully on top of him. 

“Hi” Liam mumbled as his lips ghosted over Niall’s. 

“Hey” he said surging forward to actually connect their lips before falling back onto the bed and looking up into his eyes. Liam began littering his face with kisses all over and then moving to his neck he slowly began sucking dark marks into Niall’s very pale skin. He then continued to move his mouth down his chest sucking and nipping at both of his nipples before trailing kisses down his stomach until he reached the waistband of his boxers. 

Niall was hard as a rock already and a definitely not able to form coherent words lead alone sentences from his mouth. Instead he just flipped them over so he was on top of Liam and began to pamper him with kisses and marks just as he did to him. He removed Liam’s shirt and pants so now only their underwear was between them. Niall’s mouth trailed down Liam’s stomach as his fingers danced teasingly along his clothed erection before giving it a little squeeze and hearing Liam gasp in pleasure. He then slowly peeled away Liam’s boxers and threw them to the floor as he took a minute to admire Liam’s huge erect cock already leaking pre cum from the tip. His tongue swiped over the tip so he could taste the pre cum for himself as his finger slowly trailed down his shaft, to his balls, and then to his entrance where he lightly circled it with the tip of his finger. He heard Liam moan from above and looked up to lock eyes with him asking for permission. No words were said Liam just nodded quickly and added a chocked “please” which is all it took for Niall to get right to work.

He slicked his fingers up with lube Liam stashed in his night stand and began to slowly circle Liam’s entrance with the tip of one finger. He took the tip of Liam’s cock back in his mouth and began to swirl his tongue around it as he slowly started to push in the first finger. Liam made a slight sound of discomfort and Niall immediately stopped and looked up before Liam pleaded for him to continue. He took Liam’s whole length in his mouth bobbing up and down as he pushed his finger in and out of Liam’s hole slowly adding in a second scissoring him open and then a third. It took Niall a few try’s but eventually he found the bundle of nerves that made Liam’s back arch up and beautiful pornographic moans escape from his mouth. His brushed over it a few times every few thrusts to give him pleasure but not enough to make him cum just yet. 

“Niall please I’m ready just get inside me please.” Liam begged 

That was all Niall needed and he was pulling his fingers out of Liam and quickly tugging his boxers down before lining his tip with Liam’s whole. He took a little more lube on his fingers and began to spread it over his length slowly stroking it to put on a show for Liam whose eye’s never left Niall’s cock. But Niall wanted to be inside Liam just as much as Liam wanted Niall in him so he again lined himself up and slowly pushed in to Liam only a little bit at a time. Liam’s eyes were squeezed shut and he was panting and Niall wanted to stop in fear of hurting Liam until Liam slowly started to push against Niall impatiently and he took the hint to start moving again. 

Soon Niall was freely thrusting deep and hard in and out of Liam. Both of their moans and the sound of skin hitting skin filled the room and Niall’s fairly certain he’s never been this turned on in his life. He’s pounding into Liam hitting his prostate every time and it’s not long before Liam’s screaming Niall’s name as he cum’s all over his stomach and that’s all it takes for Niall to let loose inside of Liam, his name on his lips as his vision goes white and he see’s stars. 

There both panting hard and covered in sweat as Niall slowly pulls out of Liam and collapses on his chest. Liam circles his arms around him and pulls him closer into his chest kissing his hair as he does so. 

“I love you.” Liam whispers into Niall’s ear. 

“I love you too.” Niall says against Liam’s chest. He knows he shouldn’t do this, he shouldn’t have fallen in love with the kid he was guarding, and he shouldn’t have slept with him or told him he loved him back. But all Niall could think was in this moment none of that mattered. He knew this wasn’t going to last forever and it was selfish of him to let this all happen but In this moment all he wanted to do was enjoy being wrapped in Liam’s arms and truly feeling loved.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn's back in London and that's all I'm giving away :)

_Zayn_

Zayn was back in the U.K, London to be exact. Since he had officially searched and caused havoc in all the countries of the world, he decided why not start back where it all began. He was sat up on the bridge where he last saw Niall. It was the middle of the night in London and snow was beginning to fall lightly on the ground. Zayn looked over the edge of the bridge down to the rushing dark water. He noticed the movement of someone to his left in the corner of his eye. He swiftly looked up wondering why a human would be out here this late at night in the cold when his eyes met bright blue ones of someone who was certainly not a human, but a guardian angel. However these blue eye didn’t belong to his blonde little leprechaun. These blue eyes belonged to a small framed man with brown hair that swept across his forehead. He had taken a seat a few feet away from Zayn on the ledge of the bridge and was staring directly at him, contemplating on saying something or not. Zayn decided to make the first move.

“Hey” Was all he said. It wasn’t often that he ran into other beings of the afterlife. Maybe he knew of Niall and where he was. 

“Hey” the man said back giving a small wave as he crossed his legs and turned so he was facing directly at Zayn. “I’m Louis” 

“Zayn” He nodded and then got right to the point. “Do you know of any other guardian angels that live around here?” 

He shook his head casting his head down and then softly said “no, you’re the first person I’ve met here on Earth that’s not human.”

“You’ve never ran into any others of your kind?” Zayn asked puzzled

“Well actually I have seen one at my human’s school but we’ve never talked. He’s very focused on his human so I don’t think he’s ever noticed me before and our humans don’t interact. The only time I’ve ever talked to this angel was when we first got to the afterworld to be assigned to our humans. He’s quite attractive though if I do say so myself.”

“Does he happen to be blonde with pale skin and blue eyes?” 

“Yeah, how did you know that?” he looks warily at Zayn as a few strands of hair fall into his eye and he flicks them away. 

Zayn wants to be overjoyed but he doesn’t want to get his hopes up if this is a dead end. He tries to stay composed. “When do you think you’ll see him again?”

“Maybe tomorrow at school, why?” Louis looks very confused. 

“Great can I come with you then? I think I may have finally found the person I’ve been searching for.”

Louis looked very wearily at him. It probably had something to do with the fact that you aren’t really supposed to trust anyone that came from hell. Louis contemplated this over for a moment before responding back. “I suppose so, as long as you promise not to cause any harm to my child or cause any mischief at the school.”

Zayn nods and crosses his heart with his fingers before hopping off the bridge to go stand right next to Louis. Louis hops down to join him, and they head back to Louis’s child’s house. 

Louis decided it was best to not have Zayn and his child meet at all so now Zayn was being forced to hide in the kid’s closet while the kid got ready for school. Zayn didn’t see Louis’s reasoning, he promised not to do anything and he’s a man that keeps his promises. Though he just met Louis and their trust hasn’t been built yet. Though Louis’s trust was the last thing on his mind right now. Today he could potentially find his Niall again and they can finally be reunited. He knows for a fact that Niall won’t remember him since his memory was erased when he died, but Zayn’s convinced he can trigger the memories from Niall’s brain and make him remember. If not then he plans to get Niall to fall in love with him all over again. 

Zayn heard Louis tell his kid that he would meet him at school. The kid had protested at first but then finally left the room to get on the bus. Once he was gone Louis opened the closet door and motioned for Zayn to come out. Zayn stepped out and followed Louis out of the house to make their way to the school. He seemed calm and cool on the outside but on the inside he was a ball of nervous energy and he didn’t know how to contain it. He’s missed Niall so much and all he’s wanted this past decade was to finally be reunited with his love once again. The fact that this could finally be the day seems surreal to him. 

Louis on the other hand is all smiles and is practically strutting down the sidewalk with an almost sassy demeanor. It kind of pisses Zayn off, but he knows he can’t do anything about it if he wants him to help him. Zayn knows that before he became a dark angel he was actually a rather decent person, but then you know demonic forces and all that shit can really change a person. Though he remembers always being a bit more moody than most people to begin with. 

They arrive at the high school a few minutes later. It looks quite older and rather large, and made completely out of dark colored bricks. There were kids from all directions walking on the sidewalks or from the carpark quickly walking to the building trying to brace themselves from the winter wind. Zayn was now on full alert rapidly looking around for any head of bright blonde hair. Louis just kept walking and when Zayn started to stop he just grabbed his wrist and began dragging him to the front door of the building. 

“He’s most likely inside, they usually hang out in the cafeteria before class starts.”

Zayn just nods and lets Louis lead the way through the corridor and into the large cafeteria. Zayn and Louis both walk through the cafeteria scanning the groups of kids crowded around tables throughout the room. Zayn saw many blondes but none were the one he was looking for and he was starting to get frustrated. Louis must have felt this and put a hand of comfort on Zayn shoulder to reassure him not to give up. They made it to the back of the cafeteria and Niall was yet to be found, but Louis motioned for Zayn to follow him and he obeyed willing to try anything at his point. They walk down multiple sets of hallways lined with lockers and classroom doors where more kids were in clusters hanging out before the bell rung. The hallways were like a maze and Zayn was thankful that Louis appeared to know where he was going or else he would have definitely gotten lost by now. 

They up the stairs to the second floor and turned left down another hallway when Zayn saw him. That is saw him kissing another boy. A boy with broad muscular shoulders and short brown hair. That was all it took for Zayn to lose his temper.  
Zayn did a quick 360 to make sure there was no other bystanders in the hallway that would have to witness what he was about to next. Louis looked at him expectantly wanting to know if that was who he was looking for but Zayn was already quickly walking to the couple making out. He grabbed the boy who was kissing Niall’s shirt from behind and yanked them apart and then roughly flung him across the hall into a set of lockers. Louis looked at him dumbfounded while Niall pounced on him from behind wrestling him to the ground. 

“What the fuck?” He growled angrily in Zayn’s face as he attempted to pin him to the floor. Zayn just let him pin him down to the floor as he sweetly smiled up to him.

“Niall! It’s so good to see you still like to top.” And the next thing he knew a fist was being connected with his jawline, and yeah maybe that wasn’t the best way to reunite with your lost love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story please like it or comment and please share!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I am so sorry It's been months since I updated this! I moved and have been dealing with the struggles of college life but I'm back and will try to update this story more regularly. The whole things outlined I just have to get the chapters written. Since it's been so long I'm uploading two chapters today! Also really sorry about leaving you on a major cliff hanger before. But thank you to everyone for reading this and to anyone who commented it helps motivate me to continue this story. Also again i'm really sorry if any of the spacing seems weird. I write this on word then copy and past it onto here and I try to go back and fix the spacing but sometimes it doesn't always work.

_Niall_

 

One minute Niall was making out with Liam in the hallway, and the next Liam was being yanked away from him and tossed into the lockers across the hall by some lunatic. Niall wasn’t having any of this. He went on instinct and wrestled the man to the ground pinning him so he couldn’t move. The man stopped struggling and instead smiled up to Niall and said 

“Niall! It’s so good to see you still like to top.”

Niall would worry later about how this guy knew his name, for now he was beating the crap out of him. His fists began smashing down onto the jawline of the man underneath him before he, and the other guy were being pulled apart from each other. Niall looked over his shoulder to see Liam holding him back while, Louis was holding the stranger back. 

Niall and Liam would see Louis on occasion at school but they never really talked to each other, they would just wave in passing. So to see Louis with the stranger involved got Niall’s attention. More importantly though this guy was a demon, and Niall didn’t want him anywhere near Liam. In fact, he didn’t want to be in the same building, or even town as a demon but he couldn’t necessarily control that at the moment, because first he needed answers. 

“How the hell do you know my name?” Niall spat out at the stranger giving him the deadliest glare he could muster.

“It’s a shame you don’t remember me love. We use to be very close before you died.” 

“You knew me before I died?” This caught Niall off guard. He couldn’t remember anything or anyone from his past life so this intrigued him. 

“We didn’t just know each other Niall, we were in Love. That’s why you became a guardian angel in the first place.” 

 

This time Louis and Liam looked just as baffled as Niall. The bell above them rung for first period and suddenly students began flooding the hallway trying to get to their classes. Louis waved with his arm to follow him and the four of them made their way through the hall and down the stairs. Because of all the students walking around it was easy to sneak Liam out of the school without anyone paying attention. 

Louis and Zayn stopped right outside the school to continue talking but Niall waved them to continue walking and took the lead. 

“Where are we going?” Zayn asked sliding up next to Niall and matching their pace. Liam was behind Niall walking next to Louis. 

“We’re going to a park down the road, because it appears you’ve already forgotten my boyfriend here is human and can be seen by everyone unlike us.” 

Zayn just put his hands up in surrender and muttered the words “boyfriend” under his breath with venom. Everyone was silent the rest of the walk letting Liam lead the way. 

The park was really just a small lake surrounded by trees with two benches on either side of the lake. It sat in the middle of a neighborhood tucked away from the busy roads. Liam walked over to the bench near them and sat down. Zayn sat down next to him, much to Niall’s distaste, and Liam and Louis stood behind them awkwardly. 

“Alright I want some answers now, like for starters who are you?” Niall said turning his body to the boy next to him.

“Zayn, and I’ll tell you whatever you want to know love. I just have to do one thing first.” Zayn said and in an instant lunched from his seat on the bench over to Liam bringing his hands around his neck and dropping him to the ground. 

Liam, already getting the air knocked out of him from his fall, was now gasping for breath underneath him while Zayn continued to choke him. It took Niall a moment to figure out what happened before he leaped into action trying to pull Zayn off his boyfriend. Louis just stood their dumbfounded before Niall called for him to help. 

Liam’s face was completely purple and his eyes were beginning to close just as Niall and Louis were able to pull Zayn off of him. Once they were disconnected Liam held back Zayn while Niall rushed over to Liam who was coughing and gasping for breath. His color was beginning to return to his face as Niall knelt beside him and rubbed his back. 

Nothing would have taken Niall’s attention away from Liam at that moment except for the high pitched scream that came from Louis causing Niall to look over instantly. Louis was on the ground holding his nose with his hands as blood gushed out of it, and Zayn was nowhere in sight.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn has a flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get ready because the chapter after this is where it really takes off

_Zayn_

 

He wanted Niall’s “boyfriend” dead. He felt that was fair since he was actually kissing his boyfriend. So in his mind it was to be expected of him to take necessary actions once they were away from any human bystanders, he was a demon after all. Once this stupid human was out of the way he could jog Niall’s memory and then everything would be as planned. 

_Flashback_

Niall was seventeen at the time, living in a small home in London after his family moved from Ireland after his dad’s job got transferred. Niall was all Zayn had eyes for. He was his guardian angel and more importantly his love. 

Their love began early, soon after Niall had turned fourteen. Zayn was permanently stuck at the age of seventeen so there wasn’t much of an age difference. It started with Niall being horny and Zayn being the flirt that he is that began a string of make out sessions and mutual hand jobs. It wasn’t till Niall was sixteen that they went any further. 

Zayn had died a virgin, so they gave up their virginities to each other. Zayn topped as he took Niall as gently as possible, in fear of hurting him. That only lasted for about two minutes though before Niall was flipping them over and riding Zayn roughly. 

“Sorry babe, but I like it rough.” 

Zayn couldn’t really argue with this. The sensation of being inside Niall was already taking him to cloud nine. While Niall was going to town, Zayn just looked up and watched in awe at the beautiful paled skin boy bouncing up and down on him. He was even more turned on by watching Niall bite his bottom lip between his teeth trying to stop the loud moans from coming out and giving himself away. Zayn’s fingers dug into Niall’s hips as he began to thrust his hips meeting Niall half way. 

Soon they were both cumming in unison while their fingers were intertwined. Niall collapsed on top of Zayn after that just listening to each other catch their breath. Zayn will never forget how beautiful Niall looked in that moment. His hair was sticking in all different directions and his body was covered in a sheer coat of sweat, but when his blue eyes met his he realized he would never be able to live without his Niall. 

 

When Niall was seventeen, Zayn first mentioned the idea. It had been stuck festering in Zayn’s mind since the first time they made love. The realization hit that after he completed his mission he would never be able to see Niall again. If he failed, his mission though Niall would die and become like him, but he would forget everything they had together. If Niall did become like him that still gave Zayn, the chance of finding him again. Then they would both be immortal forever. 

The first step was having to tell Niall the real reason why he was sent to him in the first place. At nineteen Niall was supposed to jump off the bridge a mile from his house. The rip currents of the freezing river water would drag him under and drown him. Niall didn’t know and wasn’t supposed to know any of that. Now it was crucial for Niall to know so he would understand. 

“Niall I think it’s time I explain to you why I’m really your guardian angel.” He said one night while Niall was resting on his chest. They were watching a movie on the small T.V in Niall’s bedroom. 

Niall shifted his weight and lifted his head up to look into Zayn’s eyes before simply responding “okay.”

“Niall I was assigned to protect you, but not from any outside force. I was sent to protect you from yourself.” Niall was about to speak but Zayn cut him off and continued. “When you turn nineteen you’re supposed to make the decision to kill yourself, but the main reason I was sent to you was to stop you. After successfully completing my mission I’ll be taken away though and descend into heaven for good.” 

“What? No! I don’t understand. Why would I want to die and you can’t just be taken away, that’ll make me want to take my life even more.” Niall began rambling incoherent things as tears began to fall from his eyes. Zayn quickly hushed him by placing small kisses on his lips and on the tears on his face. Once he had calmed Zayn went on. 

“It’s alright love I have a plan figured out. We’ll be apart from each other for a little bit but in the end we’ll be together for eternity. In order to do that though I have to fail my mission.” 

_End Flashback_

Zayn was back at the bridge. He felt bad for hitting Louis since the lad had been nothing but nice and helpful to him, but he just had to get away. He knew Niall was probably furious with him now. If he just got him to remember though maybe he’d understand what they use to have. Zayn needed to talk to Niall and explain himself. 

He hopped off the bridge and went back to the park, but didn’t make himself known. He was going to follow Niall and his human home and then he would make his move. He just had to wait.


	11. Chapter 11

Zayn hid jumping from tree to tree with a silent grace as Niall and his boyfriend walked home. They were being extra touchy-feely now and it made Zayn sick to his stomach. He had to learn to control his temper if he was going to speak to Niall. Even though it infuriated him every time Niall would look at or kiss someone who wasn’t him. He knew from the beginning that it would be hard to convince Niall to remember him but never did he think there would be another guy in the way too.  
  
They were approaching the house now and Zayn made sure to retain the address in his memory for the future, though he doubted he could ever forget now where his Niall resided. Zayn was already hoping there was a tree outside the bedroom window just so he could watch him whenever his heart desired. He thought back to when he was an angel. He would have never have done any of these things before being a demon, unless of course someone or something threatened Niall or their relationship. So I guess the question was, is it his inner demon or love speaking when it comes to his actions?  
  
Niall and his “boyfriend” went into the house while Zayn flew into the one tree that stood in the front yard. It was a skinner tree but had many branches at the top so Zayn could conceal himself from being seen. He peered into the window that was closest to the tree’s branches and found that it was the master suite of the home. He hopped down a few branches and peered through the bay window on the first floor. He could see someone in the kitchen opening the freezer door and grabbing something. He shifted positions on the branch to try to get a better view. He could see Niall wrapping an ice pack in a dish rag and handing it over to his “boyfriend”. He watched as they moved back through the hallway and up the stairs out of Zayn’s view.  
  
Zayn flew out of the tree and onto the roof to see if there were any more tree’s in the backyard. To his delight there was one that took up a good portion of the small space they would consider a backyard. There were several branches on the tree leading to the windows that were at the back of the house. Zayn tried the window closest to the tree on the far right side, to find he picked right. Inside Niall and the “other one” were sitting on the bed talking as the one with brown hair iced his face and neck. Zayn scooted closer on the branch and began crawling toward the window. He wasn’t sure what the protocol for this sort of thing was. Should he knock? Or maybe he should make a grand entrance and just burst in. He was definitely strong enough to break the window, but he decided against it when he remembered how furious Niall already is with him.  
  
Zayn grazed his fingers lightly on the glass before he knocked on it very softly, afraid of what his own strength might do. Both the boys inside quickly snapped their heads in the direction of the window before Niall stood up and walked over towards it. Zayn didn’t miss the scold that appeared on Niall’s face when he realized who was at the window.  
  
“Get the fuck out of here! I don’t ever want to see you again!” Niall yelled through the closed window.  
  
“Look I’m sorry about before, I won’t do it again I just really need to talk to you.” It pained Zayn to apologize about before because he definitely didn’t mean it. A part of him knew if he killed the guy he would hurt his chances with Niall which is why he spared the guy. Had he wanted to he could have snapped his neck in an instant.  
  
“You had your chance to talk and you ruined it so leave.” Then he shut the curtains and Zayn could no longer see into the room. He knew what he needed to say to get him to listen.  
  
“You have a birthmark on your right inner thigh, you have one older brother, your favorite food is Sunday roast….” He was cut off my Niall fling the curtains back and opening the window.  
  
“How the hell do you know all those things about me?”  
  
“Let me come in and explain and you’ll get all your questions answered.”  
  
Niall looked very weary for a moment as he glanced at the boy behind him before opening the window all the way and stepping aside. Zayn slid in through the window and decided to lean casually against the wall the window was on. Niall went back over to the bed to sit next to his “boyfriend”.  
  
“Alright we’re all ears, explain how you know me and why you keep harassing Liam.”  
  
Ah Liam, he looks like a Liam. Zayn thought as he shifted his weight and crossed his arms.  
  
“Well for starters were dating you just don’t remember that part, which is expected given everything.”  
  
“Wait a minute.” Niall said as he slid his arm around Liam’s waist. “We defiantly aren’t dating. I’m dating Liam here, and I still for one don’t know who you are other than your name.”

  


“Well then let me formally introduce myself as Zayn, your former guardian angel.”  
  
“And just what the hell do you mean by former guardian angel?”  
  
“It’s exactly what it sounds like. I was your imaginary friend that turned into your love when you were human.”  
  
“Okay…but I died and you became a demon so that obviously means you failed your mission and I wasn’t as happy as you thought.” Niall crossed his arms trying to be defensive but Zayn could tell he was slowly starting to let his guard down and was trying to process all of Zayn’s words in his head.  
  
“Niall you didn’t kill yourself because you were unhappy, you did it so we would be together for eternity. It was all part of the plan you and I had made.” Niall began looking very uncomfortable and Zayn wanted nothing more than to go and comfort him but he knew he couldn’t. He did get up though and walked over to the bed sitting down on the opposite side. He left a person width of room between him and Niall even if it killed him inside.  
  
“And what exactly was the plan that we made?” Niall said voice softer and more strained. He turned his head so he was looking at Zayn but his arm had gone around Liam again and was holding onto him even tighter. Liam just sat there quietly listening with a concerned look on his face as he continued to hold an ice pack to his neck.  
  
“When you were eighteen we decided it was time. We had been planning out a year in advance. You and I went to the bridge near your house. That’s where you jumped and ended your life with me holding your hand till the very last second.” Zayn was now staring Niall in the eyes as he could see him make sense of all this. “The plan was for me to find you wherever you were assigned and to make you remember again so then we could be together. I became a demon to be with you love.”  
  
“I killed myself to be with you?” Niall said barely above a whisper. The air was tense in the room and everyone shifted uncomfortably. Niall was slowly shaking his head back and forth as Zayn was about to answer him. Before he could answer Niall stood up from the bed abruptly and stood in the middle of the room. “Get out! I’ve had enough I don’t want to hear any more of this nonsense!” He pointed at Zayn and then pointed to the window, his eyes shooting daggers into Zayn.  
  
Zayn slowly rose from the bed and began slowly walking towards the window, brushing his arm across Niall’s back as he went. He was pleased to see Niall shiver from it out of the corner of his eye. He made his way to the window but before he stepped out he turned back to face Niall. “Soon you’ll remember again love, and I’m not giving up until you do.” He then jumped out of the window and out onto the branch climbing up to the top of the tree before flying off.


	12. Chapter 12

_Niall_  
  
After Zayn left Niall just stood in the middle of the room trying to gather his thoughts. He couldn’t seriously be telling the truth? No it was all too absurd. Zayn did know a lot of things about Niall and his past though. Then again Niall couldn’t remember his past so maybe he was lying about everything.  
  
Niall shook his head in the hopes that it would clear it of all the mind fogging thoughts. He went back over to Liam who was watching Niall’s every move with concerned eyes. Niall knocked the ice pack from Liam’s hand and it fell to the ground with a thud as Niall grabbed Liam’s face with both his hands and roughly started kissing him. He needed to rid all of Zayn’s words from his thoughts. He wanted to be intoxicated by the love he felt for Liam and not by the ball of fear and anger that now resided in his stomach due to Zayn.  
  
Niall didn’t even realize he was hurting Liam till Liam started pushing against him with all his strength. At first Niall thought he was getting into it until Liam began to hit against his chest till he let go of his face. He stepped back for a moment and watched as Liam tried to regain his breath and rub at the bruises on his neck. Then it hit Niall that Liam was still hurt from the events earlier today and Niall probably just hurt him more. He felt awful as he quickly rushed to Liam’s side and began to slowly rub soothing circles on his shoulder as Liam shrugged him off bending down to get the icepack from the floor.  
  
“Liam babe, I’m so sorry I didn’t realize I was hurting you.”  
  
“Niall what the hell’s gotten into you? I know today’s been stressful and your trying to wrap your head around things but that gives you no right to just pounce on me like that.”  
  
“I know babe, and I’m so sorry I feel awful. I was just trying to clear my mind of everything.”  
  
“Niall we have to talk about what just happened here with Zayn. What if what he’s saying is true? And what if he’s going to be watching our every move now.” With this Niall got up and closed the window, locking it, and closed the curtains so no one could see in. He made his way back over to Liam, sitting next to him on the bed and resting his head on Liam’s broad shoulder.  
  
He took Liam’s hands in his before softly saying. “It’s not true love, it can’t be true.”  
  
“If it was would it change things?” whispered Liam.  
  
Niall took Liam’s face in both of his hands gently so he was forced to look him in the eyes. “No matter if it’s true or not I won’t let this change you and I.”  
  
“You guys were talking about him failing his mission when you died, I don’t understand, do you have a mission as well?”  
  
Niall thought long and hard before answering in fear of saying the wrong thing. He finally settled on “Yes, technically I’m here because I’m on a mission but I promise you it’s fine and nothing for you to worry about.” Niall didn’t want to talk about this anymore. He didn’t really want to talk about this ever if he was being honest with himself. He silenced Liam with a small kiss to the lips before he could ask what Niall meant by what he said. It seemed to work because Liam slowly relaxed into the kiss and began kissing back with eagerness.  
  
The kiss started to deepen as Niall slowly pushed Liam back on the bed with his hand on his chest. Niall threw his right leg over Liam’s lap to straddle him as the kiss became more heated. Liam had his hands fisted in Niall’s shirt and was slowly starting to buck his hips up to get friction from Niall’s leg. Niall slowly began kissing down Liam’s jaw down to his neck where he littered small kisses all over his collar bone. He then moved his mouth up to his ear where he slowly started sucking on his ear lobe.  
  
Liam was a writhing mess underneath him moaning and panting. He had his hands on Niall’s bare chest and was trying to lift Niall’s shirt off him. Niall easily complied and took his shirt off for him then went to take Liam’s off. Niall was still in awe over how beautiful and sculpted his boyfriends body was. He had the looks and abs to be a life size ken doll. Liam would always disagree being the modest shy one he is but Niall would go to the end of the Earth just to show Liam just how truly fit he really was.  
  
Niall began to grind down on Liam as Liam bucked his hips up to meet him half way. When their clothed cocks rubbed together they both moaned out in pure ecstasy. Liam began undoing the button on Niall’s jeans while he undid Liam’s belt. They both swiftly pulled each other’s jeans off and were left with nothing but their boxers on. Liam decided to take the lead and flipped Niall over and began kissing down his bare chest as they continued to grind their hips together, both of their dicks achingly hard. Niall reached his index finger into the waistband of Liam’s boxers and pulled it down letting his dick spring free. He rubbed his thumb over the slit of the head feeling his pre cum and spreading it over the head. He slowly started to move his hand down his shaft until he got to his balls. He rubbed both balls in his hands before going back to the shaft. He slowly began to move his hand up and down giving Liam what he wanted. He spat on his other hand and traded them out so his spit could be used as lube.  
  
Liam had his head throw back and was moaning freely with pleasure. Niall couldn’t take the throbbing of his own dick so he used his other hand to slowly start pumping his shaft to get some relief. With this Liam knocked his hand away and pulled Niall’s boxers down past his bum. He shifted himself and dipped his head down licking a strip up Niall’s shaft. He took the head in his mouth and began swirling his tongue around it teasing him. Niall’s hands were now spread out on sheets below him, grabbing onto them as the pleasure built. Liam began to bob his head up and down taking more and more of Niall’s dick into his mouth. Niall was beginning to thrust up into his mouth as Liam began bobbing his head faster and faster. Liam used one of his hands to hold himself up while the other one went to fondle Niall’s balls.  
  
Niall had his eyes close as he was seeing stars. The familiar feeling was starting to pool in his stomach. He opened his eyes and looked down at Liam’s head bobbing up and down on his dick. Then Liam looked up to meet Niall’s eyes except to Niall’s horror he saw Zayn’s face instead of Liam. It all felt too familiar like he had been in this position before, but he quickly shut his eyes again and opened them again to find Liam’s face again. Liam now had Niall at the back of his throat and his nose was brushing against Niall’s pubic hair.  
  
“I’m close.” Niall said in a hoarse voice as he took one of his hands and guided Liam’s head faster as he shot ribbons of cum into Liam’s mouth. Liam swallowed before licking the access cum off Niall’s dick then crawling up Niall’s chest for another heated kiss.  
  
Niall returned the favor to Liam and they both silently laid in each other’s arms that night replaying the events of that day. Niall tried to erase the image of Zayn giving him head permanently out of his brain but every time he closed his eyes that’s all he saw.


	13. Chapter 13

It wasn’t until a few days later Niall saw Zayn in his head again. He had tried with all his might to get the other instance out of his head for good. He didn’t tell Liam about it. He didn’t want to worry him or have him think Niall actually believed Zayn because he didn’t, he couldn’t. It happened again when Niall and Liam were walking back to Liam’s house from school one day. One minute they were walking on the sidewalk passing by the old bridge when Niall felt like he was having an out of body experience. Everything went fuzzy for a second before all he could see when he gazed at the bridge was the site of him and Zayn in the dead of night hugging and kissing like their lives depended on it. Niall was wearing the same clothing he had died in.  
  
He didn’t realize he had stopped walking till he felt his arm getting yanked on by Liam who was asking him what was wrong. Niall just shook his head and continued on only glancing back at the bridge once.  
  
Things were fairly normal for a few days after that. Niall and Liam hadn’t seen a trace of Zayn since the one day, which was fine to both of them. Though Niall swore he kept seeing him everywhere he looked. He would be in the trees, or the hallway, across a field, or just standing in front of him a few feet away. But every time he blinked his eyes he was gone.  
  
Niall couldn’t figure out why he couldn’t get the dark haired man out of his head. Even if he did mean what he said it doesn’t change anything right? Niall was perfectly happy with the life he was living now and he never wanted anything to happen between him and Liam. But he couldn’t help but wonder about his life before.  
  
Niall didn’t realize he had made the conscious decision to go see Zayn that day till he was telling Liam he’d be right back and was slipping through the walls of the school building. Niall really didn’t know where to look for Zayn so he just started wondering around town looking for any signs of him.  
  
After about an hour of walking he ended up back at the old bridge. A car or two would pass over the bridge every few minutes as he looked out over the water. Maybe Zayn had left town? Maybe he realized Niall was happy with his life and to just leave him be. Niall knew that was only wishful thinking when he saw the top of black hair as it disappeared under the bridge. Being invisible to most of the living has its advantages, especially when your jumping off a bridge to fly underneath it. Niall’s feet grazed the water as he flew to one side of the wall underneath the bridge. Zayn was sitting down on the ledge, his toes inches from the water, as he lit up a cigarette between his lips.  
  
When he looked up shocked seemed to etch across his features as he looked at the blonde in front of him up and down. Niall didn’t say anything he just walked over toward Zayn and took a seat on the edge next to him. Zayn offered him a cigarette, but Niall shook his head and looked down at the water sloshing around below them. Zayn was the first one to break the silence.  
  
“So have you begun remembering me again?” Niall could hear the amount of hope that resided in his voice. If Niall was honest it made a part of him feel bad for Zayn if what he said was true and Niall was his previous lover.  
  
“That’s what I came here to talk to you about. Why can’t I get you out of my head? I see you everywhere I turn and I keep having these visions of us. Did you do some demon mind trick on me? What did you do?” The last part Niall practically yelled into Zayn’s face. He hadn’t realized how worked up he had gotten till he looked down at his hands clenched into tight fists and felt the heavy pants of anger seething out of his mouth. They didn’t need to breath but sometimes his body still mimicked human things when he got worked.  
  
Zayn just sat there taken back for a moment before a smirk appeared on his face. “So you are beginning to remember then. It’s only a matter of time now before you remember who you really love and come running back to me.” He took a long drag from his cigarette and blew the smoke upwards into the columns supporting the bridge.  
  
“No I don’t want to remember, I’m happy with my life right now. I don’t care what we had in the past it’s over now.” Niall was now in Zayn’s face poking at his chest to get his point across.  
  
In the moment he stopped speaking Zayn was leaning forward and lips were meeting his and it was like an electric shock had jolted his body. Memories began rushing through his head one after the other. He went from remembering nothing to remembering everything and in that moment he kissed back. His body was flooded with emotions and his mind a tornado of thoughts bashing against his temple. When he finally came to his senses and realized who he was kissing he quickly pushed Zayn away and stood up. He looked down horrified of Zayn as Zayn smiled up at him while wiping excess spit from his mouth on the back of his hand. Niall took a step back, his legs feeling frozen in place.  
  
“I remember everything.” He barely whispered. Zayn heard it though, and was standing up to come over to him. Niall took another step back. The part of him that now was flooded of memories of Zayn urged him to move forward and connect with Zayn’s lips again. The other half was scared, and wanted nothing more than to fly away straight into Liam’s arms and try to permanently forget everything.  
  
Zayn took a step closer cautiously reaching his hand out as if Niall were scared animal. That’s how Niall felt inside.  
  
“Niall babe, just give in to the memories. Come be with me for the rest of eternity and leave everything else behind.”  
  
The more rational side to Niall began thinking again and he knew he needed to get as far away from Zayn as possible. He took a few more steps back coming closer to the opening of the bridge.  
  
“I don’t want to remember Zayn.” And then he was shooting up into the sky flying as fast as he could back to Liam’s house. He didn’t want to go back to the school in fear of Zayn following him. He looked back once to make sure that wasn’t the case and to his relief he wasn’t being followed.


	14. Chapter 14

Do you ever have dreams that unravel everything you’ve put back together in your head? That’s how Niall felt as he tried to make sense of it all. When Liam got home from school he would have to tell him everything and he wasn’t sure how he was going to react.  
  
He had kissed Zayn back. He could have pulled away and slapped Zayn, but he didn’t. He had cheated on Liam and to make matters worse he actually felt something for Zayn now. It was a feeling Niall suppressed down in his head the farthest it would go and he refused to think about it. He felt like everything in his mind was happening against his will and he wanted it all to be silenced. His emotions were acting against him and even though he wished for every fiber in his body to hate Zayn it wasn’t physically possible anymore.  
  
He sat on Liam’s bedroom floor with his head in his hands and decided to dive into the memories and just see what his life was like before he died. He wanted to know every piece of information that was erased from his memory. He drove deep in his mind and memory after memory came flooding forward.  
He saw the day he first met Zayn when he was six and asked him what all the things on his arms were, referring to his tattoos. He saw when he was ten and him and Zayn would doodle in sketch books together on the floor of Niall’s bedroom. He saw Zayn and his first kiss, the first time they made love, and the day they started to plan Niall’s death.  
  
Niall saw it all in vivid detail like he was watching a movie in his mind. He saw all the years they spent together and the progression of their relationship. A surge of emotions rushed through him and he felt tears fall from his eyes from the sudden overwhelming feeling. He heard the door downstairs close and he quickly stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes before Liam walked in. He could hear footsteps going up the steps and making their way down the hallway. He took a deep breath as the doorknob turned and Liam walked in the room, eyes immediately landing on Niall and closing the gap between them.  
  
“Hey where did you go earlier? I was worried about you.” Liam said rubbing his hands up and down Niall’s arms as he searched his eyes. Niall took a deep breath and grabbed Liam’s hand and led him over to the bed.  
  
“I went to find Zayn.” He said cautiously.  
  
“Okay…why?”  
  
“I didn’t tell you this before but all week I’ve been seeing Zayn in my head and having these flashbacks. I needed answers so I went to confront Zayn.” Niall and Liam were on the bed facing each other. Niall was studying the features on Liam’s face to see how he would react.  
  
“Did you actually find Zayn?”  
  
Niall took Liam’s hand in his and began rubbing his thumb on the back of his hand before speaking. “I did; he was under the bridge down the road.” He didn’t have to say it they both were thinking silently to their selves that it was the bridge Niall jumped from.  
  
“Okay well what happened? What did he say?” Liam was now getting anxious and was trying to get Niall to spill everything all at once, but Niall was trying to hold back.  
  
“I asked him why I kept seeing him and getting flashbacks. I got worked up and got in his face about it…and when I did he leaned forward and kissed me.” Niall took a deep breath before saying. “and I kissed him back, and in that moment all my memories came rushing back to me.”  
  
Liam sat their stunned for a minute. Niall watched his features turned from confusion, to anger and pain in a matter of few seconds.  
“What the fuck do you mean you kissed him back? Did you forget this is the guy who tried to kill me just last week? And now you’re seeking him out to go make out under the bridge he told you to kill yourself at?” Liam was now up on his feet pacing back and forth in the room that suddenly felt too small.  
  
“No it’s not like that! He kissed me and then this surge of emotions and memories just went through my body and…I don’t know I just started kissing him back and I couldn’t stop myself.” Niall was trying to figure out how to defend himself but still keep Liam from getting any more upset with him than he already was.  
  
“Alright then let me ask you this.” Liam’s tone went an octave deeper as he stopped his pacing and stood in front of Niall staring into his eyes. “Now that your memories are back what do you feel toward Zayn?”  
  
Niall didn’t know how to answer that question. He didn’t want to lie to Liam but he didn’t want Liam to take it the wrong way either. He just had to explain how he didn’t want all these memories and feelings forced upon him but he wasn’t sure Liam would see it that way. “I don’t necessarily feel hate for Zayn anymore. I didn’t ask for these emotions I feel toward him now it just happened.”  
  
“Oh that’s just great! You went and kissed the guy and now your suddenly back in love with him, when last week you didn’t even know who he was. That’s just bloody fantastic.”  
  
“No Liam listen it’s not like that just let me explain…” Niall was cut off by Liam standing in his face interrupting him.  
  
“No this is too much and I’m done. Go be with your boyfriend and leave me alone. I’ll even help you out.” He stepped into the middle of the room and closed his eyes. “I don’t believe in imaginary friends or ghosts anymore.”  
  
Before Niall could run to stop him he was beginning to disappear from the room and Liam was fading into the distance. Suddenly everything was black and Niall had no idea where he was.


	15. Chapter 15

_Liam_  
  
One minute Niall was there and the next minute he was vanishing into thin air. He ran over to the spot Niall had just been and ran his arms through the air. His breath picked up as he began frantically looking all around the room for Niall to reappear.  
  
“No! Come back, I didn’t mean.” He screamed to the empty room. “I didn’t mean it.” He whispered as he hung his head in defeat and sunk down to his knees on the floor. He was so stupid, why the hell would he ever say that? Even with how mad he was he never wanted Niall to actually go away. He needed him back here in his room. Back in his arms where he would never let go. His train of thoughts stopped and changed paths.  
  
“What if this was for the best? Maybe he could finally be with Zayn since it seems like that’s who he’s supposed to be with. Maybe he was never supposed to be with Liam or maybe Liam was just the filler until Zayn returned for him. That’s certainly how Zayn viewed the whole thing. Liam thought again about his and Niall’s entire relationship. No it was true and it was genuine. Niall didn’t even remember Zayn until a week ago. Liam and their love was real.  
  
He needed to get Niall back. They needed to talk this out. Niall had said his feelings for Zayn had changed but he never said he was leaving Liam. Liam had overreacted and now he might never see Niall again because of it. Niall always told him if he ever stopped believing in him he would disappear, but he never said where he would go. For all Liam knows he could be getting reassigned to some other kid and Liam wouldn’t be able to see angels and demons anymore.  
  
There was only one way to find out. He needed to find Zayn. He was afraid to go searching for him without a guardian angel by his side to protect him. A demon could kill him in a second. Besides demons liked to hide in places that weren’t easily accessible to humans. He needed a guardian angels help. Then he remembered Louis.  
  
He got to his feet and began running down the stairs of his house outside in the crisp air. Louis was the guardian angel of a kid named Ed that was in his grade at school. He would see Louis and Ed walking in the hallways sometimes but they never really talked. Sometimes it was just awkward waves in passing as they continued on their way. Liam thought maybe it was awkward for Louis given that he was dating Liam’s brother when he died. He wasn’t sure if Ed knew that information.  
  
He walked down the road making his way to Ed’s house. He just hoped he and Louis were home. He needed Louis’s help immediately. He knew where Ed lived because when they were kids they use to play on the same football team and Ed would have the whole team over to play after the games. As far as he knew Ed still lived at the same address.  
  
He made his way down the block walking at a brisk pace. He thought about running, but he didn’t want to draw attention to himself. Ed lived in the neighborhood over from his and with cutting through a few backyards Liam could be on his street in a few minutes’ time. Liam was a do-gooder. On a normal day he would be appalled with the idea of cutting through other people’s lawns. He didn’t want to upset anyone and he knew it was a rude thing to do. If it were a normal day, and he were just taking a stroll he would take the extra five minutes just to walk on the sidewalk around the block so he didn’t have to cut through any yards. Today was an exception to his rule he quite frankly couldn’t give a damn about anything other than getting Niall back at the moment.  
  
He made his way to Ed’s block and walked to the third house on the right which is where he remembered him living. He walked up the steps to the front door and rang the bell. First it was silent then he heard a pair of footsteps coming down the stairs and approaching the door. The red door slowly creaked open and Ed hesitantly poked his head out then opened the door a little wider when he saw it was Liam.  
  
“Oh hey man, what’s up?”  
  
Liam craned his neck to look around Ed and saw Louis standing behind him in the foyer. Liam took a noticeable sigh of relief when he realized he could still see angels and demons. “Hey Ed, I need to talk to Louis if you don’t mind.” Liam was still trying to be polite but he also was prepared to not take no for an answer.  
  
Ed looked confused for a moment before opening the door up all the way. “uh, yeah sure man come on in.” He gestured for Liam to step in and he followed Ed and Louis up the stairs to Ed’s room.  
  
“Hey Liam!” Louis said bouncing on the heels of feet as he stood in the middle of the room waiting for Liam to speak.  
  
“Hey Louis listen I really need your help it’s Niall.” Liam said hurriedly.  
  
“Whoa slow down there, what’s wrong and where’s Niall?” Louis said approaching Liam calmly.  
  
“That’s just the thing I don’t know. We got in an argument and I made the stupid, idiotic mistake to wish him away in the height of my rage and now he’s gone. He just disappeared in thin air and I think Zayn might know where to find him, but I need your help to find Zayn.” Liam was winded when he finished his explanation and was waiting for Louis to respond. Ed was sitting at the chair at his computer desk. A look of worry confusion on his face.  
  
“Who’s Zayn?” He piped up. Liam half wondered before how much Louis told Ed about the events that happened the following week. By the looks of that question though it appeared not a lot.  
  
Louis looked to Liam panicked for a moment then quickly schooled his face and turned to address Ed. “He’s no one to worry about, just a friend of Niall’s.” Louis said casually then turned back to face Liam hoping Ed wouldn’t question anymore.  
  
“Liam why would you ever wish Niall away? We might never find him again. Wishing him away might have been the equivalent to failing his mission. He could be a demon now for all we know.”  
  
Liam felt his stomach turn in knots. He thought he was going to be sick. If Niall turned into a demon that means he would be different and would no longer be assigned to Liam.  
  
“I didn’t mean it, honestly. I fell horrible about the whole thing. I just want him back, you’ve gotta help me.” Liam all but begged Louis. He was beyond desperate at this point for help.  
  
“Alright, alright, I’ll help you. I think you’re probably right, Zayn would be your best bet. I can help you find him but then I’m afraid he’ll have to take it from there. I’ve got my own kid I’ve got to protect.” Louis said gesturing toward Ed sitting in the chair watching their exchange intently.  
  
“Yes! That’s fine. Just please help me find Zayn.”  
  
“Alright, Ed you stay here I’ll be right back. Come on Li lets go.” Louis was grabbing Liam’s arm and dragging him out of the room before Liam or Ed had time to say anything more. He led him down the stairs and out the main door and didn’t let go of his arm till they were outside walking down the street.  
  
“Niall said when he saw Zayn earlier he was under the bridge a few block over. Because I’m human I can’t get down their unless I was able to fly.”  
Louis shook his head, understanding what Liam was saying. “We’ll check their first and when we get their I can turn you invisible like me and we can fly down there and look.”  
  
“You can turn people invisible?” Liam asked baffled.  
  
“Sure, hasn’t Niall ever turned you invisible before?” They had matched their pace with each other and would glance over every once in a while when they talked.  
  
“No, we’ve only ever flown together. I had no idea you guys could even do that.”  
  
“Maybe he has made you invisible while flying before but you’ve never noticed. You can still see yourself when your invisible.”  
  
“hmm…maybe.” Liam said unsure. He wondered what other things Niall could do that he never told him. Did Niall just not know that he had these powers or did he choose not to tell Niall about them? Liam was unsure about anything anymore. His whole world seemed like someone had flipped it upside down and shook it. He realized in that moment just how desperate he was considering he was seeking out a demon. A demon who happened to kiss his boyfriend and claims to be his past lover. Yeah Liam was that desperate.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was editing I realized this chapter moves kind of fast so sorry about that. Eventually I'll probably revise it so it's a little smoother.

Liam and Louis approached the bridge silently walking next to each other. No one had said anything the rest of the way there. The bridge would be getting busier soon with rush hour traffic. Before going onto the bridge Liam and Louis went behind a tree where Louis went from behind Liam and brought his arms across his midsection. He told Liam they were invisible but Liam didn’t even notice. Their feet came off the ground and in a matter of seconds they were flying under the bridge.  
  
To Liam’s relief Zayn was there sitting against the wall of the inside of the bridge away from the water. He looked up when Liam and Louis flew in and seemed to search behind them for any signs of Niall. Liam didn’t miss when Zayn’s face dropped with disappointment when he realized Niall wasn’t with them.  
  
Liam felt Louis touch his arm so he turned his attention toward him. Louis nodded his head then backed up giving Liam a small wave before flying out from under the bridge in the blink of an eye. Liam turned his attention to Zayn who was now standing leaning against the wall inhaling from a cigarette. Liam cautiously walked closer to him so he didn’t have to yell to talk to him.  
  
“Liam.” Zayn spat as he glared Liam down.  
  
“Zayn, I know you don’t like me and I’m begging you not to kill me, but I really need your help, it’s Niall.” This suddenly got Zayn’s attention and suddenly the glare on his face was replaced with a look Liam couldn’t quite place.  
  
“Why what’s wrong? Where’s Niall?  
  
“Okay look let me explain myself and when I’m done please don’t strangle me again.” Liam said cautiously taking a step back just to be safe. “Niall and I got in a fight after I found about you two kissing earlier today, and long story short I wished for him to disappear. I didn’t mean it I swear, but he vanished in thin air and I thought you might be the only one who knows where he is.”  
  
Zayn was now standing upright. He threw his cigarette in the water and was now clenching and unclenching his fists by his side. “You fucking bastard! Why on Earth would you wish him away? Do you know how hard it will be to find him now?” Zayn was in Liam’s face now as he backed himself against the wall. A voice inside his head said this was it. He was a dead man, but he had to try to save himself even if it pained him to say it.  
  
“He felt all the emotions he had for you again okay? I was afraid he was going to leave me for you and I just couldn’t handle that. I love him and I want him back and if you feel the same way about him than even though I don’t want to, we have to work together to find him!”  
  
Zayn took a step back and thought Liam’s words over for a minute before finally nodding like something clicked in his mind. “Alright fine we both want Niall back and two is stronger than one, but if you get in my way I won’t hesitate to kill you. I’m just doing this to get Niall back quicker.”  
  
Liam let out a sigh of relief knowing now that his life would be spared at least for another day. He also knew now he actually had a chance at finding Niall and that gave him hope. “Do you know where he might be?”  
  
“No, but I know a few places to look and a few angels and demons that might be able to help us. I think we should start with that.”  
  
Liam shook his head in agreement and Zayn stepped forward towards Liam again.  
  
“I’ll have to hold on to you so we can fly.” Zayn said in an annoyed tone. Liam wasn’t thrilled about the situation either but he turned around and complied anyways. Shivers ran through Liam when Zayn snaked his skinny inked arms around Liam’s waist and they began flying.  
  
Liam hadn’t even asked where their first destination was. He hadn’t really expected it to be on the Northern side of England. In a car it would have taken them a few hours to get there but with Zayn flying it only took them a few minutes.  
  
It was around dinner time now and everyone was driving home from work or out to pick up dinner. Zayn and Liam had landed in an alley way somewhere downtown in a city. Zayn set Liam down and immediately took three steps back from him wanting space. Liam was fine with this and smoothed out the red jumper he was wearing. He was thankful his hair was buzzed off so he didn’t have to worry about it being windblown and looking ridiculous. Zayn however, was apparently worried about his own hair and began combing it back into a perfect quiff from the comb he produced from his leather jacket pocket. When he was done he put the comb back and without saying anything looked over to Liam and gestured for him to follow. Zayn went over to the door at the far end of the right side of the alley and opened it. Liam followed behind him and realized they were in a bar.  
  
Inside they stood in a small hallway where doors to the bathrooms were. The whole place smelled of cigarette smoke and various beers. Zayn looked around for a moment making sure no one could see Liam, since most humans couldn’t see Zayn, then pulled a door open that had stairs leading upwards behind it. Zayn began climbing the stair not giving a second glance towards Liam. Liam decided it was just best at this point to keep his head down and go along with it because he was at Zayn’s mercy.  
  
The upstairs appeared to be a storage space for tables, chairs, and other furnishings. It also appeared to be the hangout of two demons who were playing a game of pool on an old beaten up billiards table that sat in the middle of the room. They suddenly stopped when they spotted Zayn and came over to greet him with warm smiles.  
  
“Zayn! My man, your back. Is this your human here you’ve been looking for?” One of them said eyeing Liam up and down.  
  
“Ant, Danny, it’s really good to see you guys again. And no actually this is…erm Liam. I actually came to talk to you guys about Niall. We need your help.” Danny and Ant seemed confused but sat themselves on the edges of the billiards table and gave Zayn their full attention. “I found Niall last week and this here is Niall’s kid.” Zayn motioned toward Liam and Liam felt a little blush creep onto his cheeks. “And to make a story short Niall and I kissed, He remembered everything, and then this fucker here had to go get in a fight with him and wish him away. Do you know where he might be? You guys have been dead way longer than I have.”  
  
Ant and Danny both inhaled and exhaled deep breaths and exchanged glances between each other. They both had jet black hair like Zayn’s and lean builds. Liam was guessing they were brothers only a few years a part given their similar facial structures and piercing brown eyes.  
  
“We know where you can find him but we don’t know how to get him out.” Danny said hoping off the table and walking a little forward.  
  
Ant chimed in. “We knew a buddy that this happened to. He’s now trapped in the graveyard he was buried in and no one’s figured out how to set him free. Graveyards are the grounds of unwanted angels. It’s a rather sad sight I’d say.”  
  
“You don’t know how we can get him out at all?” Zayn asked in a pleading tone.  
  
“I’m sorry man. What we’ve told you is all we know, but hopefully it’ll at least help you find him.” Ant said coming to stand by Danny.  
  
“Yeah, well thanks for your help guys. We gotta catch up soon.” Zayn exchanged hugs with both Danny and Ant while Liam stood their feeling awkward. He was at least relieved to know Niall hadn’t gotten reassigned or turned into a demon, but Liam had no idea how Zayn and him were going to free Niall from a graveyard.  
  
Zayn and Liam left the bar the way they came and stood again in the alley.  
“Okay so I guess now to the graveyard Niall’s buried in right?” Liam asked Zayn.  
  
“Right…Do you know where that is exactly?”  
  
“…Well no I thought you knew since you were with him when he died.”  
  
“No I happened to be searching the globe for him all to find out years later he was assigned a kid in the same city he died in, so forgive me for lacking this information.” Zayn said irritated.  
  
Liam didn’t want to waste time fighting right now so he decided it was just best to move on. “Alright well then the best place to look would be the cemetery’s around town.”  
  
“I agree.” Zayn said. Liam could see how much it pained Zayn to agree with anything he said but he knew Liam made a valid point.  
Zayn put his arms around Liam again and they were off flying back to their part of London. Liam only knew of three cemeteries’ in close proximity to his house. They were all on different ends of town. Two of which were surrounded by neighborhoods while the other one stood alone on a hill. They started with the one on the hill first since it was on the North side of town and the first one they came upon. Liam never visited the cemeteries so he never noticed the forgotten angels that were trapped there. Liam saw about ten of them walking or sitting around various gravesites. Some were talking to each other while others were off on their own. Liam thought it was one of the saddest things he had ever seen. It was even sadder because Niall wasn’t one of the angel among them. Liam still remained optimistic though. He knew there were still two more sites to try.  
  
The second one was smaller than the first and only contained two girls who were trapped. However, there was no Niall. Liam could tell Zayn was getting frustrated but they didn’t say anything to each other as they moved on to the last graveyard.  
  
Liam was so sure this was it. This was the one Niall’s at. This graveyard was the oldest of them all and was surrounded by trees. It was the biggest one out of all of them. Headstones were lined in rows as far as the eye could see. By now it was sun down and the and the tall trees casted dark shadows on the graves. Here all the ghosts were spread out over various sections of the cemetery.  
  
“We need to split up it’ll take the least amount of time if you look to the left for him and I look to the right.” Zayn said already walking off in that direction. Liam knew Zayn’s suggestion was actually and order and he wasn’t looking for any input on it. Liam just turned and began walking to the left side and in-between the rows of the graves. He saw a group of two males and a female dressed in what look liked clothing from the thirties. They were talking amongst a tree not paying any attention to Liam walking right up to them.  
  
“Excuse me.” Liam said politely trying to get their attention. They all looked taken back by Liam’s acknowledgement. It probably wasn’t very often that humans came here that could see them.  
  
“Are you speaking with us young man?” One of the men asked. Both men were dressed in nice suits and ties and both wore hats. The women had on a long green dress with a white fur coat over it and black heels on.  
  
“Yes I’m looking for an angel that would have shown up here earlier today. He’s got blonde hair and an Irish accent.”  
  
“Sorry young man but as far as we know the newest arrival has been here now for a few weeks. Everyone would know if there was one today.” The other man said.  
  
“Oh… well thanks for your help.” Liam felt defeated and trudged back the way he came to find Zayn and break the bad news if he didn’t already know.  
Liam didn’t know how they were going to find Niall now. Liam and Zayn both had thought he had to have been buried nearby, but they were wrong.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not to spoil anything but please note the ending of this chapter is very graphic!

Liam found Zayn walking back to the place they departed with his head hung. Liam was hoping there was a plan C he had already thought up. Zayn picked his head up when he saw Liam approaching. Liam saw determination flash through Zayn’s eyes as he nearly collided into him.  
  
“We have to find Niall’s parents and you have to ask him where he buried”  
  
“You want me to go knock of the door of strangers and ask where their dead son is buried? Are you out of your mind? That won’t go well at all.” Liam said crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
“Well then unless you have a better idea I don’t know what the fuck to do. Do you know how many cemeteries’ there are in London? Close to fifty. It would take days to go through all of them when it would be faster just to ask his parents.” Zayn also crossed his arms standing his ground.  
  
“Alright let me ask you this, do you even know where his parents live?”  
  
“Yes, I happened to have lived in that house for eighteen years.” Liam put his hands up in surrender because he had no better options at this point.  
  
“Fine we’ll do it your way. Let’s just go.” A smirk appeared back on Zayn’s face as he went to hold Liam as they flew back into the sky.  
  
Since Niall came to Liam without any memories of his past life, neither of them knew where he lived before he died. Liam had never expected them to live ten minutes away from his house on the other side of town. At least that’s where Zayn landed them at. They were in front of an old two story brick house on the corner of the street. It was completely dark out now and the streets were illuminated by the street lights.  
  
Liam looked to Zayn, he had a bad feeling in his stomach. He didn’t know these people and this was a sensitive topic to bring up to complete strangers. Zayn just cocked his head in the direction of the door.  
  
“They can’t see me so it’s up to you, don’t fuck this up.” Zayn said walking up the brick path to the front door.  
  
“Gee you’re just the best at giving pep talks Zayn.” Liam said in a sarcastic tone, rolling his eyes. Zayn just shot him a death glare over his shoulders and Liam shut up and followed behind him. He could see and older gentlemen maybe in his early thirties watching the late time news while relaxing on the sofa.  
  
Liam took a deep breath as he approached the front door and again as he climbed the front step and rang the bell. He watched from the window, as the man stood up and made his way to the door. As he opened it a little girl appeared behind the man’s legs looking up at Liam curiously.  
  
“Oh shit these aren’t Niall’s parents, ask them if they know where they moved too.” Zayn frantically said from Liam’s side.  
  
“uh…sorry to bug you sir. Umm….do you happen to know where the people who lived in this house before you might be located?  
  
The man at the door thought for a second. “I’m not actually sure, we’ve lived in this house for about eight years now so I don’t remember anymore, I’m sorry.” The man said regretfully.  
  
“That’s okay, thank you.” Liam said and began walking down the steps and back down the brick pavers. He heard the door close behind him and the light from inside the door being open suddenly vanished. He felt like he could break down crying any moment. He was trying to remain tough in front of Zayn, though. That was the only thing stopping him from breaking down.  
  
“What do we do now.” Liam said barely above a whisper as they began walking up the street in the direction of Liam’s house. Zayn was walking next to him with an unreadable expression on his face.  
  
“We figure out where his parents are.” Zayn said in a cold voice.  
  
“Well we can look through the phonebooks and search on google and see if we can find their new address.” Zayn just nodded his head and they walked in silence the rest of the way to Liam’s house.  
  
Zayn decided even though he couldn’t be seen he was going to go in through Liam’s bedroom window because he preferred that way better. Liam cracked his front door open and immediately began getting lectured by his mom for not calling or texting her and letting her know where he was. He honestly felt bad for letting her worry but in his mind that was on the bottom of his priority list. He apologized to her and promised to do extra chores. Her face and tone became softer though when Liam said he was out with some new friends, while Liam didn’t see it as a full lie since he was out with someone new he definitely wouldn’t consider Zayn a friend.  
  
As soon as he could he slid past his mom and made a mad dash to his room. When he opened the door he found Zayn casually leaning against the wall throwing a football from one hand to the other. His demeanor suddenly changed when Liam walked into the room and suddenly Zayn was in the middle of the room glaring at Liam. Liam shut his bedroom door and cautiously walked over to Zayn.  
  
“This is all your fault Liam! Look what you’ve done. You’ve taken away my Niall just when I got him back and now we still don’t know where he is.” Zayn was glowing red around his body as he clenched the fabric of Liam’s shirt in his fist and pushed him against the wall. “I have tried to keep my temper level all night but I’m getting really fucking sick of all these dead ends. You don’t fucking deserve him. You don’t love him like I do, you fucking wished him away like he was nothing.”  
  
“You have no fucking idea how sorry I am okay? I didn’t mean for any of this to happen and he might honestly never forgive me for what I did but I’m trying to make things right I’m trying to help find him.” The tears were freely rolling down Liam’s cheeks now and he was afraid to move his hands to wipe the tears away.  
  
“No you don’t deserve to be sorry and you bet your ass he won’t forgive you. He kissed me back remember? And he remembered that he loves me. You’re of no worth to him now Liam so give up. Actually why don’t you do us a favor and just kill yourself. You can find a kid and fall in love with him or her and be far away from Niall and I.” Zayn was still glowing red as a smirk playing upon his lips. He was still up in Liam’s face and hadn’t let go of the front of his shirt.  
  
“You’re just a bully you don’t mean that you know Niall would be devastated without me.”  
  
“No Liam that’s what you want to think, but deep down you know Niall won’t care what happens to you. He’ll have me and you’ll be all alone. So do it Niall kill yourself you’ll forget all about Niall and then you can be happy and so can we.”  
  
Zayn let go of Niall and backed away a smirk still playing on his lips. He winked at him as he turned around and flew out the window leaving Liam alone with his thoughts. Liam sunk to the floor with his head in his hands and his knees to his chest. He began to sob freely. He felt like he was running out of air and he would never be able to get enough. Maybe Zayn was right. Niall wasn’t going to forgive him if they ever found him and he would surely pick Zayn over Liam if they did. He was going to be all alone and he deserved it. It was his fault this happened and he deserves to be punished for it.  
  
Liam didn’t even realize he had made a conscious decision until he was already on his feet and heading to his bedroom door. He realized Zayn was right, there was nothing left for him anymore. It was time to end and forever forget about Niall. He walked into the hallway and into the bathroom. He opened up the cabinet and took out a razor from the package. He examined the razor over in his hands then set it down and went back in his room to get a pair of scissors. He quickly went back to the bathroom and locked the door. He began using his strength to cut the plastic from the razor to get the blade free. As he did this his tears flowed down his face. He thought about whether he should leave a note or not, and how he was probably doing his family a favor since they already thought he was crazy anyways.  
  
The razor blade broke free from the plastic and he held the shiny metal blade between his fingers. This is it he wasn’t going back now. He set the blade down on the counter and looked at himself in the mirror. He took a deep breath and tried to look at his reflection through his tear filled eyes. He began rolling up the sleeves of his jumper to his elbows. He glanced at his reflection one last time in the mirror before picking up the blade off the counter.  
  
He began to slash his wrists over and over again with all of his strengths. The blood began spilling from his wrists and onto the floor. He began feeling weak and his head began to spin. He fell onto the floor and thought this is the end.  
  
“Goodbye Niall.” He whispered and then he closed his eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

_Zayn_  
  
Zayn wasn’t sure why he did it, but in the end he was glad he did. When Liam thought he had left he stayed up in the tree outside Liam’s bedroom window. He didn’t know where he was supposed to go now. He knew he needed to find Niall’s parents but he didn’t know where to start.  
  
Zayn sometimes felt torn between his emotions. Sometimes he felt completely human and showed human like emotions and then his demon side would come out with anger and rage. He felt his demon side had opened up full force in Niall’s bedroom and now that it had resided he felt guilt and remorse for what he said. He stood on the tree branch watching Liam break down crying. Zayn felt like the minute he became a demon his heart was extracted from his ghostly body and desilicated in the fires of hell.  
  
He watched Liam leave his room. He left his door open to the hallway so Zayn scooted closer to the window on the branch and tried to see where Liam had gone. He saw Liam went to the bathroom, probably to clean himself up Zayn thought. Though Zayn’s attention was quickly back on Liam when he came back into his room and quickly began rummaging through his desk. Zayn now had his forehead resting on the window pane trying to see what Liam was looking for. It’s when he saw Liam pull out a pair of scissor and return back to the bathroom, all while crying was when Zayn got a bad feeling in his gut. Was Liam going to hurt himself? Did he actually take what Zayn said to heart? Zayn was beginning to panic.  
  
Zayn realized the longer he sat on the tree branch staring into an empty room the more time he was wasting away. He quickly scooted back over to the still open window and crawled back into Liam’s bedroom. He made his way out of Liam’s bedroom and over to the bathroom door where he leaned his ear against the door before he just barged in. He heard the faint words of “Goodbye Niall” and began immediately turning the door handle to find it was locked. He took a deep breath and walked through the door of the bathroom and gasped when he saw the scene in front of him.  
  
Liam was lying unconscious in a pool of his own blood on the cold tile. The razor blade was still loosely sitting in his hand. Zayn quickly knelt down on the floor next to Liam and started feeling for a pulse. His pulse was there but it was slow and faint. Liam had to be alive still in order for Zayn to heal him. He went to work picking up Zayn’s wrist and rubbing his thumbs over the cuts. He watched as the cuts slowly began to heal. He put that wrist down and picked up the other one and did the same thing. Even though he stopped the bleeding, Zayn knew Liam still had lost a lot of blood. He knew there was only one way to heal a person’s full body, which was through a kiss. Which honestly Zayn didn’t know who decided these rules but he thought they were pretty fucking dumb. It couldn’t have been just a hand to the forehead or maybe just a touch to the cheek. No it had to be lip to lip contact, and long enough for the healing to take effect on the whole body.  
  
As much as Zayn didn’t want to do this he knew he was running out of time and even if he hated the guy he couldn’t let Liam die. All the stuff he had said to Liam earlier was bullshit. Niall would never forgive Zayn if he was the cause of Liam’s death or if he had encouraged it. In this moment his human qualities outweighed his demons.  
  
He hovered his body over Liam’s body and slowly leaned his head in close to Liam’s face. He stared at his lips for a brief moment before surging forward and connecting their lips together. He didn’t move his lips at all he just kept them connected as he felt Liam’s body begin to fill with life again. Zayn kept his lips on Liam’s for a full minute till he could see the color return to his face. He knew Liam wouldn’t wake up for a while till his body had fully healed itself.  
  
He got up and stepped over Liam and looked in the cabinet for some rags. He found a pile and began wetting them at the sink. He brought the wet cloths over to Liam and knelt down again. He began wiping the blood away from Liam’s body and around it. Zayn would worry about the blood on the floor later for now he was just focused on Liam. He stripped Liam of his Jumper and Jeans and left his boxers on. He was thankful none of Liam’s family members were upstairs so they wouldn’t see their half-naked son floating in midair as Zayn carried Liam back to his room and set him in his bed. He laid his body under the covers and then tucked him in to ensure he stayed warm. Zayn then went back and cleaned up the rest of the blood that was all over the bathroom floor so it was like the incident had never happened. He went through several rolls of toilet paper to clean up the blood then flushed it down the toilet so no one would ever know. When he was done he went to sit back in Liam’s room and wait from him to wake up.  
  
Liam didn’t wake up till 4 a.m. He began to toss and turn in his bed before sitting straight up in a sheer panic. He then began frantically rubbing his fingers over his wrists. His mouth opened in a tiny surprise and a small “Oh” came out of his mouth. Liam’s body jumped when Zayn stood up from the floor and began making his way over to Liam’s bed.  
  
“What the fuck are you doing back here? What the fuck did you do to me?” Liam hissed into the dark room.  
  
“Well as a matter a fact I saved your life.” Zayn took a seat at the foot of the bed with his legs dangling over the side.  
  
“Why on Earth would you do that? You were the one who told me I should kill myself in the first place.” Even in the dark Zayn could see the daggers Liam’s eyes were glaring into his skull and Zayn thought he had every right too.  
  
“Look I know you won’t believe me, but after I left I thought about what I said and I’m really sorry about that. I didn’t mean it. I don’t want you dead and Niall would have my head if he knew I was at fault for something happening to you.”  
  
Liam’s face seemed to soften a little but he still looked defensive. “How did you know I needed saving anyways after you left?”  
  
“Because I never actually left. I watched you from outside your window in the tree thinking about what I had said. I saw you go into the bathroom with scissors and got worried. I was honestly shocked with what I saw when I found you though. I thought I had already lost you at first.”  
  
“Yeah it was probably a gruesome site for someone to walk in on I reckon.”  
  
“Yeah you nearly scared me to a second death.” Zayn said playfully punching Liam’s arm. Liam chuckled at that one.  
  
Then Liam’s face turned serious again and he look Zayn straight in the eye’s. “Thank you.”  
  
Zayn smiled a little at this then turned away. “You’re welcome.” They both looked anywhere but each other. Zayn was thankful Liam would never know he kissed him in order to save his life. As far as Zayn was concerned no one needed to ever know that but him.  
  
“So I guess we need to find Niall’s parents then.” Liam began getting out of his bed but Zayn stopped him.  
  
“No we’ll do it tomorrow, you need to rest.”  
  
Liam just nodded and got back under his covers. “what are you going to do while I sleep?”  
  
“I’m going to start googling on your computer where’s Niall’s parents might be and search through phonebooks so hopefully when you wake up we’ll have and address.”  
  
Liam laid down in his bed and rolled over on his side so he was facing Zayn who was now standing and go back to his spot on the floor. “Thank you again Zayn.” He said softly.  
  
“Don’t get mushy on me Liam go to sleep.” Zayn didn’t mean for it to come out as harsh as it did but he didn’t want Liam to think they were friends now. Liam knew just as well as Zayn that once they found Niall someone was ultimately going to get hurt and Zayn didn’t want it to be him.


	19. Chapter 19

_Niall_  
  
At first there was just darkness. He didn’t know where he was or what was going to happen to him. Liam’s words just played over and over in his head like a song on repeat. Liam didn’t want him anymore. He was an abandoned guardian angel. Niall didn’t know what this meant. Was he going to be turned into a demon? Or maybe he was going to be assigned to a new kid. Either way he feared he’d never see Liam or Zayn again. He didn’t think before he’d care at all about seeing Zayn again but now his heart felt just as warm when he thought about Zayn as he did Liam, even if Liam didn’t want him anymore.  
  
Niall realized just how big of a mess this was turning into. He really couldn’t pick between either of them. He had made separate lives and memories with both of them for many years. He remembered all those memories now that he had spent with Zayn. It was like a fog was cleared from a section of his brain and there they all were waiting to be remembered.  
  
Suddenly the darkness was beginning to become lighter and the ground under him actually had texture to it. It felt like he was sitting on grass. He looked around and realized he was in a cemetery. Though he thought for a moment and realized he had been here before. This was the cemetery in his hometown back in Ireland that his grandparents were buried at. He remembered his parents use to take him and have him and his brother put flowers on their graves on their birthdays. Niall didn’t even know he possessed this memory till it was playing like a movie in his head.  
  
He stood up and began taking in his surroundings. He noticed he had landed on where a grave was and looked at the headstone to whom it belonged too. He was a little shocked to find his own name on the headstone. Before he got his memories back Niall didn’t really think about being dead that much because he couldn’t remember anything or anyone he left behind. He just lived for the moment and with Liam because that’s all he had to go off of. Now seeing his grave for the first time and being able to remember his family it felt like he had been hit by a truck. He knelt down on the grass and ran his fingers over the tombstone. He looked to the tombstone to the right of his and saw his grandfather’s name and his grandma’s to the right of that. After he died his parents must have taken his body back to Ireland to be buried with the family.  
  
He stood up again and wondered why he had been taken here. The cemetery was pretty small in size. He didn’t see anyone else in it so he began walking to the path that led to the exit. He could easily just fly back to London in a short amount of time he thought. He made his way down the path to the entrance where two big angel statues stood. He continued to approach the entrance but when he reached the statues a force pushed him back and he fell on his bum. A little frightened, he got up and hesitantly approached the statues again and he was once again pushed back. He then tried to take a running leap towards it. That time he fell on his face had to spit rocks out of his mouth.  
  
Then it dawned on him, abandoned angels must be stuck at their resting place. That’s why he’s back here where he’s buried. He can’t leave here. Niall let that sink in for a moment. There was no one else here and he didn’t know if Liam or Zayn would come looking for him and if they did how to find him. Niall deep down hoped at least Zayn was looking for him again since he had been all that time before he found Niall. He hoped that Liam was looking for him or at least regretted that he had wished him away, but Niall honestly didn’t know how Liam felt anymore. Maybe he was happy now that Niall was gone and he could go on living a normal life. Thinking that brought tears to Niall’s eyes. He didn’t want to think about Liam moving on especially with someone else. They spent eighteen years together building a friendship that turned into a relationship. He didn’t want to go and throw that all away now.  
  
Niall didn’t know what to do so he walked back to where his grave site was. He sat back down on the grass next to where all his family was buried and began to weep. He stayed like that until the sun was fully down and it was completely dark around him.  
  
He didn’t look up again till his head began to start hurting with a piercing pain. Then all he could see was the vision he had seen so many times before with Liam ending his life. This time Niall knew something was different. He felt like his head was going to exploded from the pain. His whole body began to hurt like he was getting something ripped out of him. Then it all stopped and he was left withering around on the grass, one hand clutching his head while the other clutched his stomach. Something was wrong he thought.  
  
Niall realized that he had failed his mission. Liam killed himself and he wasn’t there to stop him. If anything, he was probably the one that led him to do it. Niall felt broken in his head and in his heart. It was only a matter of time before he’d be falling through the solid Earth into the fires of hell to receive his black wings. Nothing would make him forget the pain. Every other angel would now see him and no he failed.  
  
Then Niall realized there was hope. If he got out of here he could do like Zayn did and search the Earth until he found Liam again. And as Niall and Zayn discovered all he has to do is get Liam to kiss him and he’d remember everything. This was not the end he thought over and over again. He just had to get out of here.


	20. Chapter 20

_Liam_  
  
Liam woke up in the morning to find Zayn spread out on the floor amongst telephone books and notebook paper he had scribbled on. Zayn didn’t see that he was awake yet so Liam stretched out his limbs in his bed and looked over his wrists where scars should have been. There was no trace that anything at all had happened last night. Liam felt completely fine as he rolled over to the edge of the bed and slowly got out of it. Zayn looked up from his intense scribbling and their eye’s met for a moment before Liam looked away.  
  
“Good morning” Zayn said sitting up from the floor.  
  
“Good morning” Liam croaked. He went to his closet and took out another jumper and some jeans. He took his clothes to the bathroom and decided he should take a shower. Once he was done he got dressed and brushed his teeth before going back to his room.  
  
When he returned to his room Zayn was now sprawled across his bed typing in things on his laptop. When Liam walked in he looked over the computer at Liam and then went back to typing.  
  
“How’s the search going?”  
  
“Great, we’re only down to five possible locations they could be.” Zayn said in a pessimistic voice. Liam didn’t find that too bad but he knew Zayn wanted a definite address yesterday. “Niall’s parents always moved a lot because of his dad’s job and I see that hasn’t changed these people are infuriating to track down.” Zayn began glowing red again out of anger and Liam decided to take a step back in case he went on a rampage again.  
  
“Well we’re wasting time why don’t we go try the first address?”  
  
“Yeah you’re right.”  
  
“I’m sorry? Did you just agree with something I said? And without making some type of remark after it?” Liam put a hand over his heart and tried to pull off his best shocked face. Zayn wasn’t amused and just flipped him off.  
  
Zayn got off the bed and made his way over toward the window and Liam followed him. “The first house is in Scotland.” Liam nodded and Zayn stepped closer to him to pick him up so they could fly. Liam hoped Zayn couldn’t see him blush as his hands slowly came around his waist. Yesterday Zayn only put his hands around Liam’s stomach so this surprised him a little but he remained quite as they flew out the window.  
  
As they flew cold air hit their faces and sent shivers down Liam’s spine. Zayn must have felt this and tightened his hands around his pulling his back closer to his chest. Liam knew things were different between him and Zayn since last night. Liam was fine with Zayn no longer wanting to kill him, but he knew they could never truly be friends. When it came down to it once they found Niall, Liam and Zayn would probably never see each other again. Only one could win Niall’s heart and he didn’t know who it was going to be.  
  
Zayn landed them in a rundown football field within a neighborhood. There were tree’s that covered the yards of all the homes that sat in rows going up and down the street. Zayn took out a slip of paper from his jacket pocket and read the address to himself before deciding a direction to go in. Liam just followed behind him like a lost puppy. Liam thought lately this was what he knew how to do best. As a human he was at the mercy of the demon even if Zayn was acting nicer to him. He could still kill him at any moment and that fear never left the back of Liam’s mind.  
  
Zayn stopped at a small one story light blue home in the middle of the street.  
  
“Well Liam take it away.”  
  
Liam gave him and unamused look but proceeded to walk up the concrete path to the door. He rang the doorbell and a pregnant woman answered. Zayn laughed next to him and told him that was definitely not Niall’s parents to Liam’s un-amusement. He asked the woman if he knew where they may have moved to but the woman regretfully shook her head no.  
  
Liam and Zayn walked back down the path and back to the football field.  
  
“Okay well where to next?”  
  
“Right about that…our next destination is a little farther than any of our previous ones.”  
  
“How much farther?”  
  
“It’s in the United States.”  
  
“Oh…how long will that take?”  
  
“Even with my flying it’ll still take about three hours.”  
  
“Well it is what it is I guess.”  
  
Zayn nodded and put his arms around Liam’s waist again. They were going to be like this for three whole hours. Liam wasn’t necessarily thrilled about this, but he knew there were no other options other than Zayn going by himself and no way that was happening.  
  
Liam loved the feeling of flying. He felt like a bird looking down on all the people and tree’s and water that all looked like specs of color to him because of the speed they were going. He felt so alive and he loved the feeling of it.  
  
About an hour into flying something unexpected happened. Liam shifted his hips to get in a more comfortable position and he heard Zayn moan in his ear. This couldn’t be, with the wind and everything Liam must have heard something else. Liam decided to test the water and pressed his bum back a little until it was met with Zayn’s rock hard cock. Liam didn’t know why but this got him hot and bothered. A shiver ran down his spine and Zayn tightened his grip on him as Liam shifted his hips causing Liam to grind on Zayn’s cock. At this, a moan escaped from both their lips and they quickly looked at each other. Zayn’s lips were raw and had teeth marks from where he was continuously biting them.  
  
Liam now had his own situation his pants that was making his jeans feel a lot tighter. He knew what they were doing was wrong but lust outweighed logic. Liam began circling his hips against Zayn’s crotch. Zayn’s hands moved to where Liam’s waistband was and as he stretched out his fingers the tip of his index fingers hit the head of his dick and Liam involuntarily threw his head back on Zayn’s shoulder from the contact. Liam’s neck was now fully on display for Zayn and he began kissing and nipping at all the skin he could reach.  
  
Zayn switched the position of his arms so now Liam was being held by one of Zayn’s arms wrapped around his middle while his other hand made its way between Liam’s jeans and boxers. Zayn hand squeezed a little on the shaft before running his hand up and down his clothed cock. This made Liam grind harder on Zayn’s cock who was rubbing back against him. They both didn’t hold back their moans anymore, turning each other on by them.  
  
Liam tangled his fingers in Zayn’s hair as Zayn continued to kiss his neck and rub him through his boxers. Zayn’s kisses moved up Liam’s neck till he was kissing and nibbling on the shell of his ear.  
  
“Is this okay?” He asked as he moved in hand into Liam’s boxers and began rubbing his thumb over the head. Liam just moaned out in pleasure unable to form actual words at the moment. Zayn moved his hand down to Liam’s shaft and began quickly wanking him off.  
  
“I’m close.” Liam grunted out which he knew he should be embarrassed about so soon but he couldn’t think about it as Zayn picked up the pace and twisted his hands making Liam cum all over his boxers and Liam’s hand. Liam took a minute to catch his breath before whispering in Zayn’s ear “your turn.”  
  
Zayn took his hand out of Liam’s pants and made sure Liam was watching him before he licked his cum clean off his fingers one to two fingers in his mouth at a time. Liam couldn’t help but watch Zayn’s lips stretch over his fingers intently and imagine what he might look like sucking Liam off.  
  
Zayn used his arms to flip Liam around so they were chest to chest in his arms. They locked eyes for a moment then drifted their eyes to each other’s lips. Up to this point they hadn’t kissed yet. Liam leaned his head forward a little and Zayn was immediately closing the gap between them. The kiss became heated quickly as Zayn’s tongue slid across Liam’s bottom lip. Liam parted his lips granting him access and Zayn snaked his tongue inside of Liam’s mouth tangling with his tongue.  
As they continued to make out Zayn began grinding his cock on Liam’s leg looking for relief. Liam reached down and cupped Zayn’s cock from outside his jeans teasing him a little. Zayn moaned into his mouth sending new waves of arousal through Liam’s body. Liam knew by now Zayn was desperate to get off so he slowly moved his hand up to Zayn’s waist band teasing him a little more before putting his hands down Zayn’s briefs. Liam wasted no time jerking Zayn off while the other hand rub over the head that was now dripping with pre-cum. He broke their kiss and began kissing Zayn’s jaw over to his collar bone. He could hear Zayn alternate between panting and moaning in his ear.  
  
“Faster Liam” he moaned and Liam obliged. Soon after Zayn was cumming with a strangled moan. Zayn’s flying faltered for a second then returned back to normal.  
  
Liam wasn’t sure if he was supposed to follow suite and lick Zayn’s cum off his hands like Zayn had done. Before he could contemplate this Zayn was pulling Liam’s hand from his pants and bringing it to his mouth where he provocatively licked the cum off of each of Liam’s fingers with his tongue. He then grabbed Liam’s head with one of his free hands and pulled him in for a deep kiss so Liam could taste him.  
  
After they pulled apart they both looked away from each other and Zayn turned Liam around so his back was pressed to Zayn’s chest again. The next hour was completely silent as they flew over the Atlantic Ocean. Liam wasn’t sure what it was going to be like between them when they landed. The whole hour that’s all he could think about, and mainly how Niall would take it when he found out. He might not want Liam or Zayn after finding out what they just did and Liam was pretty sure neither himself or Zayn wanted that. This was all turning into a clusterfuck and Liam wasn’t sure if anyone would walk away happy after it got sorted out.


	21. Chapter 21

When they landed it was on rocks on the shoreline where it was deserted. There was a light house in the distance and Liam thought it looked like a scene from a painting. When Zayn set Liam down his hands lingered on his hips a little too long before pulling them away. Liam noticed but didn’t say anything.  
  
“Were in Maine.” Zayn said as he began climbing the rocks up to the grassy land above.  
  
“I’ve never been to the states before.”  
  
“It’s warmer.” Is all Zayn supplied as he continued to climb not giving Liam a second glance. Liam just followed him up the rocks and tried to look anywhere but Zayn’s ass that was sticking in the air as he climbed. Liam knew they couldn’t just go on like nothing ever happened but it was oblivious Zayn didn’t want to talk about it now and Liam could respect that.  
  
They made their way to the top and Liam took a look around. He didn’t see any houses anywhere in sight so he wondered why they landed here.  
“How far away is the house?”  
  
Zayn turned to look at Liam but quickly look straight forward again when their eyes met. “It’s about hour an inland so I thought we could take an uber the rest of the way.”  
  
“Is this because of what happened just over an hour ago?” Liam tried to take a step closer to Zayn but Zayn stood back.  
  
“We shouldn’t have done what we did, I know it seemed like a good idea in the moment but what about Niall?”  
  
“I know I thought about that. We obviously have to tell him what happened.”  
  
“Well there goes my chance of ever getting him back.” Zayn said in a low voice as he hung his head.  
  
“How would that ruin your chances? If you haven’t forgotten I’m the one who wished him away and got us into this mess in the first place. Your looking way better than I am right now.”  
  
“Yeah but you’ve been with him more recently he just remembered that we were a thing and that was thirteen years ago.”  
  
Liam was silent for a minute thinking this over. “What if he doesn’t take either of us back?”  
  
Zayn was silent thinking this over in his head. “Then I don’t know, to be honest.”  
  
“Zayn what happened up in the sky wasn’t nothing and we should talk about it before we get to Niall.”  
  
“It doesn’t matter if it was something or not. It has to be nothing for the sake of one of us having a chance with Niall.”  
  
“So I guess this at least means you don’t want to kill me anymore?”  
  
Zayn cracked a smile and for the first time finally made eye contact with Liam again. “I promise I won’t hurt you again Liam, and I’m sorry about before.” Zayn stepped forward and extended his had like he was going to touch Liam’s cheek but then quickly retracted his hand back. “We should get going, we’re wasting time.”  
  
“Well it would save time if we flew, we’ll eventually have to fly back to London anyways.”  
  
“Yeah your right, I don’t know what I was thinking. It’ll only take a minute if we fly.” Zayn stepped closer to Liam. “umm… which way do you want to face?”  
  
Liam blushed but turned his back to Zayn in the hopes of making it less awkward for both of them. He felt Zayn’s hands come around his waist once more, only this time Liam didn’t feel Zayn’s chest against him. They took to the sky and were in the neighborhood they wanted in under a minute. Liam thought Zayn was being a little risky landing right in front of the right house in their yard but Zayn didn’t seem fazed.  
  
Liam really hoped this was the right house because it was getting pretty tiring being disappointed each time. He went up to the door and knocked. A woman maybe in her fifties with shoulder length blonde hair opened the door.  
  
“Hi dear can I help ya with something?”  
  
“That’s her! That’s Maura, Niall’s mom!” Zayn said excitedly next to Liam for only him to hear.  
  
“Umm…yes ma’am I was wondering if you had a son named Niall?”  
  
The woman looked caught off guard and a look of pain flashed through her eyes before she recollected herself. “Yes dear, but I’m afraid Niall passed away eighteen years ago.”  
  
“Yes I know I actually came to ask you where he was buried at, if you don’t mind.” The woman looked suspicious but Liam continued on. “I remember him from when he lived in London when I was young. We lived in the same neighborhood.” Liam hoped she didn’t think too much into the age difference and just accepted the lie.  
  
She seemed to accept it and Niall breathed out a sigh of relief. “Oh yes, well he’s buried back in Ireland in Mullingar. That’s the town he was born in and where we have other family buried.”  
  
“Thank you very much ma’am that’s all I needed to know. Have a good day.” Liam said as he began to turn away.  
  
“Wait!” The woman called from behind him. Liam turned back around in confusion. “If you go see him, can you please tell my baby boy that I love him.” Liam could tell her eyes were starting to water.  
  
He smiled sadly up at her. “Of course I will.”  
  
“Thank you.” She said then proceeded to close the door.  
  
Liam began walking back and Zayn joined him by his side. “So I guess we’re going to Ireland then?” Liam asked as they walked a little way down the street in case Maura was looking out the window.  
  
“I guess so. Today’s the day we find Niall.”  
  
Liam could tell they were both excited and scared about this realization. They would finally get their Niall back today but who was he going home with, if either of them?


	22. Chapter 22

_Zayn_  
  
Zayn will admit he fucked up. Though he’d also like to say his own dick went against him. When Liam and him had been up in the sky he willed his erection to go away, but it kept bumping into Liam’s bum on accident sending waves of pleasure through him. Zayn knew it wasn’t all his fault though. Liam certainly got into it as well. He felt like he should have had more self-control. He should have stopped it from happening but he just couldn’t help himself. After saving Liam he just couldn’t help but see him differently. He began to see Liam’s chocolate brown eyes and the innocence surrounding them.  
  
Zayn realized that if anyone else should have access to Niall’s heart it’s Liam because he really does care. Zayn wasn’t sure anymore if he wanted Niall or Liam, or both of them all to himself. He shook that idea out of his mind. No way would they go for the idea of all three of them being together even if it does sound like the perfect solution.  
  
Zayn and Liam walked into some woods nearby where no one could see them. It was time for them to fly again and Zayn was terrified of how the next couple hours were going to be.  
  
“Um do you want to face me or away?” Zayn asked hesitantly as he stood very close to Liam.  
  
“which way would be best for you?” Liam asked because of course he fucking would. Liam’s too much of a gentleman for his own good Zayn thought. He didn’t want to be the one to pick because in Zayn’s mind either way he was fucked. One way they would be face to face and crotch to crotch where Zayn could easily kiss his pouty lips and rut their cocks together. Or Liam’s back could be to his chest and round two of what happened before could very much become a reality if Liam shifted his bum on Zayn’s crotch again even by accident. Yes, Zayn realized he was truly and utterly fucked. He just hoped Liam didn’t want it, that he would tell him no and that would be that. Zayn knew very well that if Liam didn’t tell him no then he wouldn’t stop himself. He had no control to stop himself, it was like he was drawn in under a spell. They only other person he ever felt like that with was Niall.  
  
“Whatever way would be best for you Liam.” Liam stepped forward impossibly close to Zayn. Their faces were only inches apart and then he stepped back and turned around.  
  
“Maybe me facing forward would be for the best.” Zayn understood this was Liam’s way of trying to stop anything more from happening and Zayn was thankful at least Liam was trying.  
  
Zayn came up behind Liam and carefully slid his hands around Liam’s waist. Zayn didn’t miss the sharp intake of breath Liam took when Zayn’s hands first touched him. He decided not to think about it.  
  
Zayn took them up into the air and they began flying toward Ireland. Zayn wasn’t really sure whether he wanted to hold Liam tightly against his chest or at arm’s length away from him. His arms decided for him when a shiver went down Liam’s spine and Zayn instinctively held him close so his back was protected against the wind. Now Zayn was basically spooning Liam midair…great. Thankfully Zayn’s dick seemed to be satisfied from before so that wasn’t an issue.  
  
About an hour into flying Liam leaned his head back on Zayn’s shoulder so Zayn could hear him. “What do you think Niall’s going to say? I’m kind of nervous.”  
  
Zayn was relieved to know Liam was thinking the same thing he was. He turned his head so his lips were close to Liam’s ear. “I don’t know what he’s going to say but we have to be honest with him.”  
  
“Yeah I know.”  
  
After that they just flew in silence. Both of them were too busy thinking of different ways things could go with Niall. A nervous air clung around both of them which made Zayn fly as fast as he possibly could just to get this over with faster.  
  
By the time they made it to Ireland it was already mid-afternoon and Zayn wondered how much trouble Liam was going to be in with his parents when he got back.  
  
“Didn’t you miss class today?” Zayn said as he landed them in farm field on the edge of town.  
  
“Oh yeah, and I’ll have hell to pay when I get back but obviously this was more important. Besides I’m an adult I can make my own decisions.”  
  
“Just wondering.” Zayn clarified as he pulled Liam’s phone out of Liam’s back pocket and googled nearby cemeteries. Liam didn’t even object to it and Zayn was satisfied. The town had one just a few blocks away on the edge of town. “This has to be it.” Zayn handed his phone over to Liam so he could see.  
  
“Alright Mr. demon then fly us there so we can be with Niall.” Zayn happily obliged to Liam’s request and they were at the gates of the graveyard in no time.  
  
The graveyard was fairly big compared to the ones they visited before. which made sense if this was the only one in town. Liam and Zayn walked through the gate and followed the gravel road that twisted and turned throughout the whole cemetery in different directions. Liam and Zayn frantically looked around in all directions for Niall.  
  
“Wait look over there.” Liam said and he pointed as Zayn followed his line of site. Far in the distance Zayn could make out a small figure curled into a ball on a grave.  
  
“That has to be him.” Both Liam and Zayn took off sprinting toward the figure and as they got closer they could see the shock of blonde hair that belonged to their Niall.  
  
“Niall!” Liam screamed as they got closer to him. At first Niall didn’t move then slowly his head lifted up and he looked curiously in the direction he heard his name. As Liam and Zayn approached they saw Niall sit there in confusion not moving.  
  
“Niall baby it’s us.” Zayn said immediately going in to hug Niall when they reached him.  
  
“But I don’t understand, your alive.” Niall said looking directly at Liam.


	23. Chapter 23

_Niall_  
  
Niall was sure he was hallucinating things now. He didn’t know anymore how long he laid crumpled on the ground but he didn’t want to move. He just willed his thoughts and all of his emotions away and stared at the grass in front of him. He stayed as still as a rock until he started hearing his name being called in the distance. It was being called by two different voices, familiar voices. That’s impossible though, he knew his mind must be playing tricks on him. His mind was cruel like that. The voices kept calling his name and getting closer to him. Maybe this was the death of all deaths ready to take his soul. Niall thought he would be okay if this were the case, he could be lulled into the darkness by the sweetness and happiness of these voices.  
  
“Niall baby it’s us.” Heard and then he was being wrapped in a hug by the owner of the voice. He quickly turned his head and there in front of them was both Zayn and Liam, alive.  
  
“But I don’t understand, you’re alive.” He said looking at Liam who’s blinding smile of happiness turned into utter shock and confusion.  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“I had the vision and then all this pain, you killed yourself. You cut your wrists and bled out. How are you still alive?” Niall was standing running his hands over Liam’s body making sure it was really there.  
  
“Zayn saved me.” He said looking over at Zayn and smiling warmly.  
  
Niall felt like he missed a piece of information in this equation. Like why Zayn would save Liam from death instead of instigating it.  
  
“Thank you Zayn.” Niall said bringing him in for a hug. They both lingered together a little too long and Liam cleared his throat and shifted awkwardly next to them. After they let go Niall brought Liam in for a hug too.  
  
When they separated all three of them exchanged glances between each other. Niall didn’t miss the exchange between Liam and Zayn. It was soft and warm, not hostile like it had been before.  
  
“What’s going on with you two?” Niall was never one for holding his tongue. He was more of a speak his mind type guy. Liam and Zayn both looked at each other again and Niall didn’t miss the panic they both wore on their faces that they were doing an awful job at masking. “Am I going to have to drag it out of ya? What the hell is going on?”  
  
Liam was about to speak but Zayn cut him off and stepped forward. “Liam and I got closer these past few days searching for you, a lot closer.”  
  
“I have a feelin’ we aren’t talking best friends closer are we?” Niall honestly wasn’t even mad he was very amused by the whole situation.  
  
“We got each other off while we were flying to America.” Liam blurted out. Niall was taken back for a moment then busted out laughing. This was quite frankly probably the best thing he’s ever heard.  
  
“This… is…great!” Niall said between bursts of laughter. He clasped his hands on Liam and Zayn’s shoulders to steady himself.  
  
“I don’t…You aren’t pissed at us?” Zayn said clasping his hand on Niall’s back to hold him still.  
  
“Well let me ask you two this, are you two leaving me to be with each other?”  
  
“No!” Liam and Zayn said in unison immediately after Niall had said the question.  
  
“No Niall, we both still want to be with you, if you still want to be with either one of us.” Liam said looking frantically between Zayn and Niall. Niall was sure he was making sure he didn’t upset anyone; Liam was too nice for his own good Niall thought.  
  
“You know I can’t pick between you both, right?”  
  
Liam looked so defeated with this like Niall was rejecting them on the spot. Zayn saw it differently. “What if there was a way you didn’t have to choose between both of us?”  
  
“I’m intrigued.” Niall said turning his attention to Zayn. Niall was still holding on to both of their shoulders and they were holding on to his. Niall would be lying if he said them both touching him at the same time didn’t affect him, because it did a lot. Liam was staring at Zayn intently like he held the answers to everything and Liam couldn’t help but be fond of his intense gaze.  
  
“We could all be with each other, like all three of us could be in one relationship together.” Zayn said hesitantly studying both Niall and Liam’s faces.  
  
Niall squeezed Liam and Zayn’s shoulders. “I think that’s an excellent idea Zaynie. What do you think Li?” They both turned their attention to Liam who seemed to be pondering this idea over in his head.  
  
“Is that possible? Like wouldn’t one of get hurt in the end?”  
  
“Liam do you love Niall?” Zayn asked him.  
  
“Yes”  
“and do you love me? Zayn said this more as a whisper and became shy casting his eyes to the ground. Niall didn’t remember ever seeing Zayn this bashful before.  
  
“I think I do, yes.” Liam said unsure of if he said the right answer or not. He looked to both Niall and Zayn for validation and they both gave him reassuring smiled.  
  
“And Niall you love both us right?” Zayn directed toward him.  
  
“Of course” Niall didn’t even have to think about it, he just knew.  
  
“Wait, but I wished you away. I made you disappear. Aren’t you angry with me? How could you still love me after everything?” Liam asked frantically.  
  
“Liam I thought I lost you remember? And I kissed Zayn and upset you. While I wish we could have talked it through instead of you wishing me away I know you were upset. It’s fine I forgive you love.” Niall thought Liam’s jaw was going to fall off with how it dropped in disbelief.  
  
“You’re not even a little bit mad?”  
  
“Liam were past it, it’s fine. Let’s just move forward.”  
  
“So I can actually have both of you?” Liam asked hesitantly like Niall and Zayn were going to change their minds and pick each other over him.  
  
Zayn and Niall both started laughing at the innocence of Liam. Niall doesn’t blame Zayn at all for falling for Liam like he did. Just like he didn’t blame Liam for falling for Zayn. They both had a certain unique charm to them that pulled Niall in.  
  
“If you want both an angel and a demon in your life, you got it.” Zayn said bringing both Liam and Niall in for a hug. All of their hands were squeezing each other pushing them all as close together as possible. Zayn leaned forward and pecked Niall on the lips then turned to Liam and did the same. Niall did the same and then Liam and it was like the sealing of their relationship together.  
  
They all pulled back from each other with sappy smiles on their faces. Niall was the one who had to ruin the moment.  
  
“So uh… how are we going to get me out of here?” And then all of their smiles fell.


	24. Chapter 24

“Zayn do you know how to get him out?” Liam asked.  
  
“No…I don’t.” Zayn said in a strained voice.  
  
“Well fuck, there has to be some way.” Niall said looking around. “Oh I know maybe we could fly out.”  
  
“You never tried flying out of here?” Zayn asked dumbfounded.  
  
“No as a matter of fact I didn’t think it would work and it might not, I don’t know.”  
  
“Well try it.” Zayn urged.  
  
Niall nodded and shot into the sky. At first it seemed to actually be working, he thought he might actually be free. Until he hit what felt like an electric barrier and came crashing back down to Earth. Niall thought this must be what it’s like when birds hit powerlines. He tried to balance his flying out before he hit the ground but his wings weren’t working and he began to panic. Before he hit the ground he felt a pair of arm swoop him up and bring him up in the air. He looked up to see Zayn flying him back down to the ground slowly and carefully as Liam watched in horror. Zayn set Niall back on the ground but kept an arm around his waist.  
  
“So flying is a no go.” Niall said trying to erase the stress off of Liam and Zayn’s faces. “Do you have any more ideas?” Niall asked both of them. They both looked at each other and then all around the graveyard.  
  
“There has to be a way out, someone has to know a way out.” Liam said with a concentrated look on his face.  
  
“Liam what about all the other angels we saw at the other graveyards. Some of them have been there for over seventy years, Maybe even longer.”  
  
Niall felt his heart sink. Maybe he was stuck in here for good. If that were the case, he had no idea how he could be together with Liam at least because he was human. He needed food and water and sleep. He had a whole life ahead of him that Niall didn’t want to think about because he knew what that eventually meant. He shook it out of his mind and focused on the problem at hand.  
  
“Wait a minute, all those angels were abandoned.” Liam started pacing back in forth in front of them with the most determined face Niall had ever seen. “What if their kids never came back to save them?”  
  
“I like where you’re going with this go on.” Zayn encouraged.  
  
“Maybe since I was the one who wished him away, I’m the only one who can free him. Like maybe he can only cross the gates if I’m with him or maybe I need to say I want him back.”  
  
“It’s not a bad idea Li, at this point I’m willing to try anything.” Niall said hoping this idea would work.  
  
“Liam might be on to something. Think about it, if those angels were wished away and then they couldn’t save their kids from suicide then the kids weren’t alive to come save them or they didn’t know where to find them. Since Liam just happened to know where to find himself a demon he might have been one of the few, if any to ever find their angel again.” Zayn said smirking at both of them.  
  
“So do we need to walk through the gates together? Or say something? What’s the plan?” Niall said ready to go.  
  
“The whole plans hypothetical but maybe if I just say I want my imaginary friend back that’ll work.”  
  
Niall tried flying up in the sky again to see it worked but he came spiraling down to the ground again. “Okay what was the other idea then?”  
  
“You and I have to walk through the gates of the graveyard together to show that I’ve come to get you back.”  
  
They all three made their way through the graveyard the sun was starting to set casting the land in bright orange and yellow light. As they walked Niall linked his hands with both Liam and Zayn because it felt right. He couldn’t believe this was all real, he was still waiting to wake up and have it all disappear.  
  
They all approached the gate hesitantly. They knew they were running low on ideas and that if this didn’t work Niall probably wasn’t getting out of here today. As they made it to the two statues at the front Zayn let go of his hand so just Niall and Liam were linked.  
  
“If this doesn’t work we’ll probably both be thrown back.” Niall said cautiously. “So Zayn, you better catch us.”  
  
“Don’t worry I wouldn’t let your pretty asses fall.” Zayn winked at them.  
  
“Damn Malik are you trying to seduce me?” Niall said playfully back.  
  
“I don’t know is it working?”  
  
“Alright you two were not going to get laid unless we get Niall out of here, because we’re definitely not doing it in a graveyard. So we need to get moving.” Liam said tugging at Niall’s arm. Yeah Niall and Zayn would definitely be fucked, and be fucking if Liam didn’t keep them in line.  
  
“Alright let’s see if this works.” Niall and Liam proceeded to walk forward in-between the two statues on the gravel road. Niall was preparing himself for impact as they walked completely through without being thrown back.  
  
“It worked!” Niall screamed picking Liam up and swirling him around. Zayn came up behind both of them and nearly knocked them all to the ground with the impact of his hug.  
  
“You know once we leave here everything changes right?” Liam said quietly squished in the middle of them.  
  
“How so?” Zayn said.  
  
“Well for starters, I’ll have two boyfriends now. I’ll also have a guardian angel and demon and I’m really not ever sure how that works. And now there will be three of us living in my room.”  
  
“Yeah and now it’ll seem like your talking to yourself twice as much.” Niall and Zayn both laughed while Liam flipped them off.  
  
Things might be changing Niall thought, but he knew they’d be alright. At least for a little bit.


	25. Chapter 25

_Liam_  
  
Liam was ready to go home even if he did have to face the wrath of his parents. He at least looked forward to getting to sleep in the middle of his two boyfriends. Then again he wasn’t sure if his bed was really big enough for that he should really look into moving out.  
  
“Okay are we ready to fly home?” Niall asked breaking apart their hug but still remaining close.  
  
“Who’s going to be the one to hold Liam when we fly?” Zayn asked Niall. They both turned and looked at Liam as if he were supposed to choose. He was not about to choose.  
  
“What if you both held me?” Liam said shyly looking down.  
  
“How?” Niall asked.  
  
“Well I was thinking like this.” Liam came and stood in front of Niall and then grabbed Zayn’s hand and led them behind him so Liam was in the middle of both of them. Niall and Zayn’s hand overlapped on Liam’s waist and their bodies were pressed together.  
  
They took off into the sky like this and Liam had never felt more loved and turned on in his life. They were all thinking it, but Liam’s small roll of the hips initiated what was going to be a memorable flight.  
  
They started off slow. Niall began kissing Liam’s lips and grazing his bottom lip with his teeth. Zayn was kissing and biting at Liam’s neck making Liam a whimpering mess. There was no touching yet just the grinding of Liam’s hips between Niall and Zayn.  
  
Niall broke the kiss from Liam to pull Zayn in for a heated kiss next to him. If Liam wasn’t fully hard before now his cock was straining against his jeans. Liam thought watching his two boyfriends make out next to him was one of the most beautiful things he’d ever seen, until Liam almost died.  
  
Niall moved his hands to Zayn’s hair and cheek the same time Zayn moved his hands to Niall’s back and suddenly Liam was sliding out from between them and falling to his death. Because they were flying so fast he felt his body hurling towards Earth at a rapid rate. Liam was screaming his head off. He swore this was it, he was going to die. The ground was getting closer and he shut his eyes because he didn’t want to look anymore.  
  
He jumped and his eyes flew open when he felt hands frantically trying to grab his arm while another pair tried to grab on to his shirt. Then he felt two bodies surrounding him securing their hands on his hips and ribcage to make sure he wasn’t going anywhere. Then he felt them flying up again away from the ground.  
  
Liam still hadn’t opened his eyes and he could still feel his body violently shaking out of fear. He just heard a white noise in his ears everything in the real world was muffled. It took him a minute to register that Niall was gently placing kisses all over Niall’s face while Zayn continuously was whispering apologizes and comforting words into Liam’s ear.  
  
“We’re so so sorry baby. It’s alright we’ve got you now, and were not letting go we promise. We’re so sorry.”  
  
It took another few minutes for Liam to get his breathing under control and finally opened his eyes. When he did he was met with Niall’s face looking at him with worry and quilt. Zayn was still whispering things into his ear but it was hard for Liam to focus on what he was saying.  
  
“I thought I was going to die today.” Liam croaked out, his voice sounding foreign to his ears. This statement sent Niall and Zayn into a frenzy of more apologies and kisses. Neither one of them moved their hands at all from their spots on him and Liam was sure they would stay like that the rest of the way home. As much as he wanted to do fun things with his boyfriends together for the first time the air was probably a bad place to do it.  
Liam was sure he’d have bruises in the shape of fingers on his hips and ribs from the grip Niall and Zayn now had on him now.  
  
“If I died by accident I wouldn’t come back like either one of you would I?” Liam asked in realization.  
  
“No you wouldn’t, you would first go to purgatory then your life would be evaluated to see if you belong in heaven or hell. Knowing you Liam, you would be sent to heaven for sure.” Zayn clarified.  
  
“So the only way to end up like you or Niall is to kill myself?”  
  
“If you just kill yourself you’d become a guardian angel unless you fail your mission then you would become like me. But people who murder then commit suicide automatically become demons.” Zayn said resting his head on Liam’s shoulders.  
  
“I didn’t even know that last part.” Niall said resting his head on Liam’s other shoulder. Liam couldn’t help but laugh at the thought of really having an angel and demon on his shoulder.  
It was like what you would see in the movies.  
  
“When you become a demon and travel the world you learn a few things.”  
  
The rest of the flight home was just filled with small conversations and banter. Liam knew they were all trying to distract themselves from thinking about the incident and he was fine with that. If anything he was just ready to be on solid ground again where he decided he’d stay for a while.


	26. Chapter 26

_Zayn_  
  
They made it back to Liam’s house by sundown. Zayn and Niall put Liam down outside his front door then him and Niall flew into Liam’s bedroom and waited. They could hear the yelling of his mother from downstairs when Liam walked through the front door.  
  
“Tell me about Liam’s family.” Zayn prompted Niall.  
  
“Well he lives with his mom and his dad and he has one older brother named Harry who’s moved out now.”  
  
“Is he close with his family?”  
  
“He’s fairly close with his parents but he doesn’t see or talk to Harry much. Harry was originally going to school to be a medical doctor but then he changed his mind and became a psychiatrist I think partly because of Louis.”  
  
“Louis? As in the guy who help me find you and who I may have punched at one time?” Zayn said rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
“Yeah that guy, who by the way did not deserved to be punched he’s a nice guy.” Niall lightly punched Zayn on the arm.  
  
“I know, but what does he have to do with Liam’s brother?”  
  
“Liam’s brother Harry was dating Louis when he died.” Niall said softly. Zayn covered his mouth in surprise.  
  
Just then Liam walked into the room with an annoyed look on his face. He slammed his door shut and locked it then fell back onto his bed.  
  
“I take it she’s pissed?” Niall said jumping onto the bed next to him. Zayn laid on the other side of Liam and propped his head up on his elbows so he could look down at Liam.  
  
“Oh she’s beyond pissed. I think I just want to call it a day and go to bed. My nerves are shot.”  
  
“It’s been a crazy past few days, you’re probably exhausted.” Zayn said stroking Liam’s cheek.  
  
“Go to sleep babe, I promise Zayn and I aren’t going anywhere.”  
  
“Ugghh…I have to many clothes on to go to sleep.” Liam huffed out. Niall and Zayn laughed and started helping him strip his clothes off of him. No one tried to initiate anything, Zayn and Niall both wanted Liam to sleep. They still felt awful about dropping him earlier.  
  
Liam crawled up to the top of his bed and pulled the covers back slipping his legs in-between them and pulling the covers up to his neck.  
  
“Goodnight love.” Zayn and Niall said as they each placed kisses to his lips. Niall turned off the light and emerged into complete darkness. Not five minutes later Zayn and Niall could hear the soft snores of Liam sleeping.  
  
Niall opened the window of Liam’s bedroom and climbed onto the tree outside. He ushered Zayn to follow him and he did closing the window behind so Liam wouldn’t get cold.  
  
“We can talk out here without waking Liam up.” Niall said sitting against the trunk on the branch propping his body up. Zayn jumped to the branch above Niall doing the same and letting one of his legs dangle over the branch.  
  
“Good because there’s something we have to discuss.” Zayn said looking down at Niall.  
  
“Is this what I think it’s about?”  
  
“Well if it’s about the inevitable future and Liam turning nineteen in a month then yes.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Niall asked looking up at Zayn and meeting his eyes. He had seen that look before, his eyes said it all. He knew what Zayn was about to say.  
  
“Now that he’s been saved from his suicide attempt you know when he turns nineteen he won’t be able to see or feel us anymore. Hell he might not be able to remember us either.”  
  
“You aren’t suggesting…” Niall trailed off.  
  
“Niall you know it’s the only way, that’s why you’re here with me today.”  
  
“You just saved him from killing himself and now you want to go suggest he retries it and succeeds this time? Are you bloody crazy?” Niall half whispered half yelled at him.  
  
“What did you think was going to happen when he got older? That we would just do this whole relationship while it lasted then you and I forget about Liam when he couldn’t see us anymore?”  
  
“Of course not! But I also wasn’t thinking right after we agreed to this relationship about our human’s death!” Niall was getting red in the face and was now sitting fully up on the branch with his legs dangling off on either side.  
  
“Why do you think I approached you about dying when you were my human? Why do you think we came up with that plan? It was all so we could be together for eternity and now there’s another person in the equation who’s also human. Niall if we don’t figure out something now while we can then there will be nothing we can do once it’s too late.” Zayn didn’t understand how Niall wasn’t seeing this was the only option.  
  
“What if Liam says no? Then what would we do?”  
  
“Well then we would make the best of the time we had with him, but we have to at least ask him and let him know that the options there.” Zayn hopped down to the branch Niall was on and sat facing him with his legs on each side of the branch. He could tell Niall wasn’t happy with him at the moment. Niall was doing everything he could to not look at Zayn and he kept huffing with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
“Okay Zayn, say hypothetically Liam does kill himself and becomes a guardian angel and gets assigned a kid somewhere. How will we ever find him again?”  
  
“Well I found you again didn’t I?” Zayn said smiling softly to himself.  
  
“What if he’s in love with someone else when we find him?” Now Niall was looking Zayn directly in the eyes and Zayn could see the fear and uncertainty that his eyes held.  
  
“No, we’ll find him way before that ever happens. There’s nothing to worry about with that.” Zayn reached out and took one of Niall’s hands in his. He brought it up to his lips and pecked the back of it before intertwining their fingers together.  
  
“Zayn If I go along with this and Liam decides that’s what he wants, and if when we find him again and he’s in love with someone else we can’t interfere. We have to let him be.”  
  
“What do you mean let him be? Then all of our searching would be for nothing.” Zayn rubbed his thumb over the smooth skin on the back of Niall’s hand.  
  
“If he’s happy we have to let him go Zayn. We’ll still have each other but we have to do what’s best for Liam.”  
  
“So then you’ll at least agree to both of us talking to him about the possibility?”  
  
“I suppose but when are we going to do it?” Niall was watching his feet as he swung them back and forth through the air. Zayn knew Niall wasn’t fully on board with this idea but he knew it was the best way for all three of them to remain together.  
  
“We need to talk to him tomorrow first thing when he wakes up. His birthdays a month away but we must have less time since he’s already been saved. And if he says yes we have to plan it all out.”  
  
“Okay…tomorrow then.” Niall said scooting forward on the branch so his and Zayn’s knees were touching on the branch. “Just remember Zayn you’re not alone anymore. No matter what happens I’m not going anywhere.” And with that Zayn was kissing Niall in a tree under the stars and the moonlight while their boyfriend slept peacefully inside and for once everything felt right again.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is when we finally get to see some Larry!

_Liam_  
  
Liam woke up the next morning to the sound of knocking on glass and his boyfriends crawling over him. He stretched out his limbs and cracked his eyes open to see what all the fuss was about. Niall was opening the window and a familiar figure was crawling through it into his room. They were briefly chatting amongst themselves and exchanging hugs till Liam interrupted.  
  
“Louis, what are you doing here?” Liam said sitting up in bed and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
“Wow I don’t even get a hello? Hmph.” He crossed his arms and dramatically turned his back on Liam.  
  
Liam looked to the clock on his nightstand that read a little past seven a.m. and he mentally groaned. “Hello Louis, why have you graced us with your presence so early this morning.” Niall and Zayn started cracking up at the exchange. Louis rolled his eyes at them then flipped Liam off. He strutted over to Liam’s bed and jumped belly first on it. He put his feet in the air crossed them and then he propped his head up by his hand under his chin.  
  
“Well for your information, I’ve come to ask for a favor since I helped you find Zayn.” He said batting his lashes at Liam.  
  
“Alright mate, what do you need?” Liam was a little worried of what was going to be asked of him, but he knew it was only fair since Louis did help him the other day.  
  
“I want to write a letter to Harry.” Louis said quietly in a more serious tone. He changed his face to match and Liam knew he was dead serious.  
  
“Wait the hell how do you remember Harry? You should have lost your memory when you died.” Niall said from across the room.  
  
“At first I did, but a few years after, when Liam and Ed were friends I came here one day to find you Niall. Since our boys knew each other I thought we could start becoming friends. When I got here you had gone out with Liam and Ed and I was about to leave but I heard Harry in the room next door and I don’t know why but I felt the urge to go over there. When I went into his room there were pictures of just me and him and I in frames around his room. I was very intrigued so for months I kept coming back and trying to piece my past back together. I went through his stuff while he was out and found old notes we wrote to each other. One day when I came by his room he was there lying on his bed looking up at the ceiling. I don’t know really why I did it but I flew over his body and knelt down and pecked his lips. All my memoires came rushing back to me and from then on I remembered everything. Harry must have felt my kiss because I watched him place his fingers on his lips and look around the room. After that day I never went back to his room. Since I knew everything it no longer felt right. I need to write him a letter though. I need to explain why I did it. I want to give him peace.”  
  
“I’m not dead, but don’t you guys have rules about people knowing you guys exist? Wouldn’t leaving a letter for Harry get you in trouble?” Liam knew he was always too focused on following the rules but with stuff like this there was too much at stake. This was between an eternal life as a demon or an angel in heaven or hell. This wasn’t just about pointless human laws.  
  
Zayn budded into the conversation. “He’s already kissed the guy and nothing happened so I’m sure there’s no harm in leaving a letter.”  
  
“Wait why do you need my help with this?”  
  
“Because I need you to tell me about Harry and how he’s been and what he’s done ever since I’ve died. I want him to know in my letter that I’m watching over him. Oh and no matter how sad it is you have to tell me everything.”  
  
Liam knew at this point it was more for Louis’s closure than Harry’s but he was happy to help anyways. “Well I was very young when you died Louis, but I know you put him through hell. He was crazy in love with you. After you died Harry stayed in his bedroom most of the time. Niall said he would stay in their and cry and then I think he’d get exhausted and sleep a lot. For the first few months he lost a lot of weight. You can see it in our family photos we took that year. He never had an appetite so for a while he just didn’t eat. I remember my parent’s always worrying about him. They would always talk about him in hushed voices when he wasn’t around and I was playing on the floor with my toys. As time went on he slowly started to get better again. He dated other guys and went to school to be a psychiatrist. He did it because he wanted to help teens who were suicidal because of you. Now he lives in a flat on the edge of town. Harry and I have grown distant in recent years so I don’t know what his dating life is anymore. You really fucked him up at first Louis but he did eventually move on and he’s okay now so don’t torture yourself over this.”  
  
Liam could see Louis’ eyes were watering and he was fighting back tears. Niall and Zayn were silently standing by the window looking at the ground.  
  
“I have to do this Liam. I live with the quilt everyday with what I did to him. He needs to know I’m sorry and that he deserves the best life possible. I need him to know this.” Louis urged as he got up from the bed and began to pace.  
  
“Wait guys is there any way you can makes humans see you even if just temporarily?” Liam wondered. All three of them looked around at each other having a silent conversation through their eyes before Niall spoke up.  
  
“We can only be seen by humans if it’s to save their lives. So Harry could only see us if he were in danger and we were trying to save him. He’d only see us very briefly too till we disappeared into thin air.”  
  
“Harry’s clumsy though it’s only a matter of time before he needs saving. What if I was the one who saved him and when I did I quickly gave him the letter before I disappeared.” Louis said in excitement. Everyone else had hesitant looks on their faces.  
  
“But Louis who knows how long it will take till Harry’s in an actual life threatening situation this could take a long time to do.” Liam finally got out of his bed and went over to his closet in just his boxers to get dressed. He caught both of his boyfriends eyeing him up and down and he blushed. While he got dressed the others continued to talk.  
  
Zayn spoke up from where he was standing. “There’s actually another way for him to see you but I don’t recommend it.” Everyone looked at him expectantly and he continued. “Demons can make themselves visible at their will to humans but it would only last for about a half an hour and then you’d never be able to appear visible to him again. Most demons use that ability for really bad things but there’s no rule saying you have to.”  
  
“So let me get this straight.” Louis went and stood right in front of Zayn. Liam watched this from his closet as he slipped his jeans on. “I could interact with Harry for thirty minutes but I would have to become a demon to do so?”  
  
“Yeah pretty much.” Zayn said apologetically.  
  
Louis pursed his lips together then let out and exaggerated breath from his mouth. “Well I don’t want to be a demon so we need to go with the first plan, but Zaynie here can speed the process along with all his demon powers. It’s genius.”  
  
“Wait a minute here, as much as that sounds like a good plan you can’t actually hurt my brother. I won’t allow it.” Liam said walking over to stand by Niall.  
  
“He’s not going to hurt him he’s just going to inflict danger upon him and then I’m going to swoop in for the rescue.”  
  
“Alright if it really means that much to you I guess we’ll help, but you better not hurt him.” He pointed to Zayn. “and you better save him.” He pointed to Louis.  
  
“Of course, now how will we be endangering his life today? I personally vote for a little fire.” Zayn asked.  
  
“A little fire where?” Liam asked not very thrilled with this whole plan.  
  
“I was thinking just a small kitchen fire. There might be a little bit of damage but Harry won’t be hurt.”  
  
“I like that plan I can swoop in and be the sexy angel fire man and save the day it’ll be so cinematic.” Louis said with what looked to be heart in his eyes as he looked off into space. Liam rolled his eyes and turned back to Niall and Zayn.  
  
“Since I can’t be there when this happens can you both make sure Harry doesn’t get hurt at all.”  
  
“Don’t worry love if Louis for any reason needs help I’ll be there.” Niall said reaching for Liam’s hand and giving it a squeeze. Niall and Zayn glanced at each other then glanced back at Liam. Liam was about to ask what was wrong when Louis started talking again.  
  
“Alright let’s go get me my man.” Louis said rubbing his hands together and walking toward the window.  
  
“Don’t you need to write your letter?” Liam asked.  
  
“I’ll write it when I get there.” He said before hoping out onto the tree outside the window then poking his head back in to wave on Niall and Zayn. They both followed him out the window. Liam watched as the flew away in the blink of an eye leaving Liam standing their gazing out his window.


	28. Chapter 28

_Niall_  
  
Niall wasn’t necessarily thrilled with leaving Liam behind but he knew it was the only option they had. He was wondering if after all of this they would be close friends with Louis. Niall liked the guy he thought he was funny and a good guy to have around.  
  
It only took them a minute to get to Harry’s flat. Niall led the way since he’d been there before with Liam to visit Harry. Since they were invisible to the normal human eye they landed at the front door of the lobby and they all followed Niall who led them to the elevator. Niall thought it was ironic that they still took the normal way up even though no one could see them and they could fly. Niall thought that they all tried to stay in touch with their human origins whether any of them would admit it or not.  
  
They got off on the fifth floor and Niall led them down the hall to number 507 where Harry lived. He turned around and looked at Louis and Zayn.  
  
“Well are you ready?”  
  
Louis nodded impatiently and they slipped through the wall into Harry flat. The lights were off and it was very quiet. They all split off looking around to find Harry wasn’t even home.  
  
“Oh great now were going to have to wait till he gets back and we don’t know how long that’ll take.” Zayn said plopping down on Harry’s couch.  
  
“Oh come on were dead, time doesn’t mean anything to us anymore.” Louis said joining Zayn on the couch.  
  
“Umm time does matter when you have a human at home who still ages. Which speaking of which what about Ed?” Niall said coming to the back of the couch and standing behind Zayn. He rested his hands on his shoulders and began rubbing gently.  
  
“Ed’s fine he’s got class today. Which doesn’t Liam have class today too?”  
  
Zayn looked at Niall and Niall shrugged, thinking back to Liam’s class schedule. “I think he does. I’m sure he went to class after we left.”  
  
“So what do we do till he gets back?” Zayn asked unamused.  
  
“We just sit and wait.” Louis said and Zayn groaned.  
  
Harry didn’t come home till close to ten hours later. He walked in the door carrying a messenger bag and loosening the tie around his neck. Niall assumed he had just come from work.  
  
“He’ll probably start cooking dinner soon then you should go do your fire magic Zayn.” Louis directed as he bounced off the couch and walked over to where Harry was setting down his things.  
  
They all watched Harry move around his flat. A cat came walking out of what they assumed was Harry’s bedroom and over to Harry who filled its water bowl and scratched its ears. Finally, Harry began going through his cabinets looking for something to eat. He wasn’t pleased with what was in their so he began going through his fridge then his freezer. Finally, he settled on a microwave dinner.  
  
“Oh damn he’s not going to use his stove.” Louis said as he sat on the counter next to where Harry was.  
  
“No but his microwave could easily catch on fire too.” Zayn said walking into the kitchen.  
  
Niall stayed back at the kitchen entrance way not wanting to interfere. Harry was reading the instructions on the back of the box and peeling the cover back. He was walking it over to the microwave and Zayn was getting ready when suddenly Louis was screaming as he fell through the floor and disappeared.  
  
“What the hell?” Niall screamed. “Zayn, where did he go?”  
  
Zayn turned to Niall with fright in his eyes. “Oh my god Louis just got dragged down to hell. He’s probably going to be stripped of his wings and made into a demon like me.”  
  
“For doing this?”  
  
“No.” Zayn shook his head sadly. “Because he probably just failed his mission.”  
  
Then all at once everything became clear to Niall and he began to feel sick.  
“Louis failed his mission on accident because he was with us and not with Ed when he needed him.” Niall thought out loud.  
  
“Come on we need to get back to Liam maybe he knows something.” Zayn said grabbing Niall’s hand and pulling him toward the door.  
  
When they got back to Liam’s house they found Liam wasn’t there.  
  
“You don’t think he’s in any trouble do you?” Zayn said getting ready to jump back out the window to find him.  
  
“No, maybe he went out with his family or he heard about Ed and needs to be alone for a while.” Niall was just trying to think of all the logical places Liam could be so he himself didn’t panic.  
  
Just then they heard the front door downstairs slam shut and someone come running up the steps. Niall and Zayn stood like statues frozen in place waiting to see if it was Liam. Liam’s bedroom door flew open and a visibly distraught Liam came running in. He saw Niall and Zayn and immediately ran for both of them and began freely sobbing into their shoulders. Niall and Zayn frantically looked at each other with panicked looks. Neither one knew what was wrong or what to do.  
  
“Babe, babe what’s wrong? What happened?” Zayn tried asking as he gently stroked Liam’s back. Liam just began crying harder so Zayn looked to Niall not knowing what to do. Niall just shook his head indicating to give it a minute and began trying to calm Liam down.  
  
Niall picked Liam up and placed him on the bed. Liam crumpled up into a ball on the sheets making himself as small as possible. Niall and Zayn got on either side of Liam and began gently wiping the tears from his eyes and rubbing his back.  
  
“Liam, babe when you’re ready please tell us what’s wrong so we can help. Zayn and I can’t stand to see you like this.”  
  
Liam’s breathing slowly began to calm and he wiped the tears spilling from his eyes trying to compose himself. He sat up and closed his eyes taking a few deep breaths. Both Zayn and Niall continued to rub his back hoping it helped to soothe him. After a few minutes Liam opened his eyes and began to explain what was wrong.  
  
“Ed’s dead.” He said as he choked back another sob. Niall and Zayn exchanged looks. This confirmed then what happened to Louis.  
  
“Do you know what happened love?” Niall said gently.  
  
“He did it right in front of me…. he just pulled a gun…and then he was gone.” He spoke between sobs.  
  
“He killed himself in front of you?” Zayn asked horrified.  
  
It took a few more minutes before Liam could speak again. When he did he collected himself and began explaining the whole story. “I was walking home from class and I saw him at the park. I knew Louis was with you guys so I thought I’d see if he wanted to hang out till you guys got back. He was sitting with his back to me on a bench so I didn’t see what was in his hands. When I got closer I called out to him and he stood up and spun around. He had a gun in his hands and pointed it at me telling me not to come any closer. Then he pointed the gun at his head and before I could even speak he had pulled the trigger. He just shot himself in front of me at the park.” Liam again began to sob while Niall and Zayn let what Liam just said sink in.  
  
Niall couldn’t help but think, was Louis that bad of a guardian angel? Or was it something he could have never saved. Niall was certain sometimes angels who were meant to be demons were given impossible cases so they would end up where they belonged eventually. Niall secretly hoped that wasn’t actually the case.  
  
Suddenly Liam stopped crying and he had a frazzled look of realization on his face. All he said was “Louis” but Niall and Zayn knew exactly what he was asking.  
  
“He got dragged to hell in front of us right before we were about to go through with our plan. Harry was gone all day at work which is why we were gone so long and Louis wasn’t there with Ed.” Niall said sorrowfully.  
  
“Why is there just so much death around me?” Liam asked out loud as he laid back down and continued crying. This time Niall and Zayn looked at each other for a while taken back by what Liam said. Niall didn’t think he meant anything against them he just wasn’t thinking straight.  
  
Zayn took Liam’s comforter on his bed and tucked it around Liam’s body. He then whispered they’d be right back and then walked over to Niall and grabbed his hand leading him to the window. Niall was very confused but obliged. They flew onto the tree branch and Zayn closed the window then turned back to Niall and pointed up. They climbed up a few branches so they couldn’t be seen out of Liam’s window.  
  
“What are we supposed to do now? We were supposed to talk to him this morning about our future and now he’s been traumatized by death.” Zayn said rubbing his temple.  
  
“I don’t know. He turns nineteen in a few weeks. Our time is very limited but he needs his space right now he’s just witnessed something horrifying and we need to be here for when Louis gets back.”  
  
“In a few days when things calm down we have to talk to him. We have to at least put it out there and get him thinking about it before we run out of time.”  
  
“Fine, but give him time first and don’t be surprised if this incident influences his decision.” Niall said running his hand down Zayn’s arm. Niall understood where Zayn was coming from but a part of him didn’t feel right about this situation. A part of him also wanted to remain an angel. Before he was reunited with Zayn he never once thought about failing his mission. Instead he would think of strategies on how to accomplish it and go to heaven. Niall knew this wasn’t just about him though. Liam had so much to live for and a whole life ahead of him even if it didn’t involve Niall or Zayn. He could have a spouse and kids and a nice house and car or he could be stuck at eighteen and not have any of those things. Niall wasn’t sure if he wanted to go along with this anymore.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter of the story and it just happens to be focused all on Larry

No one heard from or saw Louis for three days. None of them were sure if Louis was ever going to come back after what happened. After the first day Liam didn’t cry again. Instead he barely slept or ate and always looked out of it. When Liam did sleep he would wake up sweating and shaking and Niall and Zayn would have to calm him down. Liam said whenever he closed his eyes all he saw was the day at the park.  
  
Zayn kept pushing Niall to talk to Liam about their future but Niall kept pushing it off. Now wasn’t the right time. Liam’s judgment was too cloudy and these were major life changing or ending decisions.  
  
They were all lying on Liam’s bed watching funny videos on Liam’s computer in hopes of brightening Liam’s mood when there was a knock at the window. They all three stopped what they were doing and immediately went running over to the window. They all knew who it was. They opened the window and Louis came in now sporting black wings just like Zayn’s.  
  
“Louis” was all Zayn said staring at his new wings.  
  
Louis ignored him and looked at Liam. His face immediately softened when he took in the state of Liam’s tired eyes and pale body. Louis took a deep breath then said very lowly “I’m sorry you were there and not me Liam.” And in that moment it felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room.  
  
Liam bowed his head and took a deep breath trying to collect himself. “Louis did you know he was that bad off?”  
  
Niall went to Liam’s side and put and arm on his back for comfort.  
  
Louis began to tear up. “No I didn’t know he was that bad I swear. I would have never left him alone if I thought he was going to hurt himself. I honestly thought I had stopped it from happening already.” Louis began to sob in his hands while shaking his head back in forth in disbelief of the reality he now lived in.  
  
Zayn went over to Louis’s side to comfort him. “If it makes you feel any better at all, maybe one day you’ll find Ed again and can apologize to him. He might not remember anything but it still might bring you some comfort.”  
  
“Yeah I thought about that. I think I’m going to give it some time though.” He said sniffling his nose. Niall handed him a tissue and he thanked him.  
  
“Where are you going to go now?” Niall asked curiously.  
  
“Liam, do you think Harry would let me haunt his flat for a while?” Louis asked being completely serious.  
  
“You want to haunt my brothers flat? But you’re a demon now can’t he briefly see you and also wouldn’t your demon instincts want to make you do bad things?”  
  
“Hey I don’t do bad things…most the time.” Zayn interjected offended.  
  
“No but you’re definitely no angel.” Liam said laughing at his own joke while the other three just shook their heads.  
  
“I want to go talk to Harry and explain everything and then see if he cared if I just bummed around his place for a while. He can’t see me so it’ll be like I’m not actually there, but I could write him nice notes and things and cook for him and stuff.” Niall could already tell Louis thought this through already. He was hoping for his sake Harry says yes to his idea or they’ll probably be housing a devastated Louis.  
  
“Louis I don’t want you getting hurt if my brother says no. Not every human would be on board with a dead lover demon of theirs randomly invading their flat. While I’m aware Harry’s a bit different and more open minded than most, you have to prepare yourself in case he says no.”  
  
Louis walked over to Liam and petted his head then gave him a smooch on the cheek. “I appreciate you looking out for me and your brother. I at least have to try though because if you haven’t noticed there’s nothing left for me anymore.” Louis sounded so defeated and sad but still tried to keep a small smile on his face.  
  
“Well do you want to go alone or for us to come with you when you talk to him? I could re-introduce you if you guys let me come.” Liam said raising his eyebrows.  
  
“I think I’ll take you up on that offer.” He sounded slightly happier.  
  
The three of them nodded and Liam grabbed his coat hanging from his closet. “Hey I just realized this will prove to my brother I’m not schizophrenic. He’ll actually be able to see what I see for once. Well not you Niall, but he can see you two.” He said gesturing toward Louis and Zayn.  
  
Niall tried to not let that statement get to him. If he remained an angel he would remain unseen, but sometimes Niall thought that wasn’t always a bad thing. For things like this though it was inconvenient. Niall has been with Liam for years and would love to be able to become visible to his family just so they know their son isn’t crazy. But Louis and Zayn can do it in Niall’s place he supposed.  
  
They flew over to Harry’s this time being more careful since they had Liam with them. Zayn carried Liam the short time it took and they all followed him as he went through the human actions of getting to Harry’s flat.  
  
Liam knocked on the door and they all waited patiently. Niall wondered if Harry was at work again but soon they heard footsteps inside coming closer to the door. The door squeaked open making an awful noise as Harry poked his head out and brightened up when he saw it was Liam.  
  
“Liam! What a pleasant surprise come in.” He said opening the door wider and moving aside. Liam went inside and the three of them followed. Niall could tell Liam was trying not to look over at them so Harry wouldn’t become suspicious even though he was about to re-introduce his deceased lover who happen to be newly demon. Harry was in for a weird day no matter how you looked at it.  
  
Liam sat down on Harry’s couch hunched over trying to appear small and picking his fingernails subconsciously. Harry plopped down next to him spreading his arms on the back of the couch and spreading his legs out in front of him.  
  
“So what brings you here today Liam? Oh wait I should have asked do you want tea? I can make us some tea.” Liam chuckled and shook his head no. Harry was always polite just like Liam. They were both similar in a lot of ways even if they didn’t look alike at all. Harry was about to get up to make some tea but laid back against the couch when Liam said he didn’t want any.  
  
Liam looked down at his hands for a second and then over at Niall, Zayn and Louis who were standing awkwardly in front of Liam and Harry over by the T.V that was on lowly in the background.  
  
“Do you need someone to talk to? Mom and dad told me about what happened to your friend. I’m so sorry for your loss Liam.” Harry put one of his hands on Liam’s shoulder in comfort. “If you need or want to talk I’ve been told I’m a good listener.”  
  
Niall looked over at Louis who was looking up at the ceiling. He wondered if maybe he was trying to hold back tears but he decided not to ask because Liam and Harry continued to talk.  
  
“I actually came to show you something.” Liam said hesitantly not making eye contact with Harry. Harry face turned from happy to concerned and he urged Liam to go on. “This is going to sound really crazy and bizarre but you’ll soon see I’m not making this up and this isn’t some joke.”  
  
Harry’s face now had a deep frown etched into it and he was sitting up taller and folding his hands in his lap. Niall assumed this is how he looked when he saw clients at his job. He assumed probably with a more neutral face though. “Liam you can tell me anything and I won’t judge you or think of you differently. I swear.”  
  
Liam took a deep breath and frantically look over at the three of them before back at Harry. “Harry I… there’s someone here in this room I want to re-introduce to you.” Liam said standing up and gesturing toward Louis. Harry looked over to where Liam was looking and Niall and Zayn watched as Louis made himself visible.  
Harry quickly stood up with a mixture of horror and shock on his face.  
  
“Louis?” Harry said in a shaky breath. He looked over to Liam then back over to Louis and looked startled when Louis was still there.  
  
“Harry” Louis said slowly stepping closer, afraid Harry was going to run away at any moment.  
  
“Your here, and real, and you have wings?” Harry said astonished. He stepped closer to Louis and reached out and touched his arm. He gasped when he realized Louis was real and he could actually touch him.  
  
Louis reached out and grabbed Harry’s hand in his. He smiled warmly at him and you could see Harry’s eyes melt and him return the smile right back. Niall assumed this is what they use to do when Louis was alive. Niall felt like him and Zayn were intruding on this intimate moment but at the same time Niall didn’t want to miss it play out. He would never admit it but he was a sucker for sappy things.  
  
“I don’t understand how are you here? And how did you know about this?” He turned to Liam and then looked back at Louis then back to Liam waiting for someone to answer.  
  
“It’s a very long story and we don’t have a lot of time love, but I came to talk to you. Can we sit down?”  
  
“Of course love whatever you want.” Harry said nodding his head. He led Louis over to the couch, their hands never breaking apart. From Niall’s stand point it looked like Harry’s big hand was squeezing Louis small hand in fear of him disappearing. Niall genuinely felt bad that they didn’t have much time together.  
  
Liam got up and made his way over to Niall and Zayn to give Louis and Harry room on the couch. Niall could tell Liam wanted to say something to Niall and Zayn but he bit back his tongue because Harry already had a lot to deal with at the moment.  
  
“Hazza I came to say I’m sorry and I came to explain myself because you deserve a decent explanation.” Harry was already tearing up but was nodding his head for Louis to continue. “Haz nothing that happened was your fault. I was in a bad place in life and I couldn’t take it anymore. The night it happened my dad finally had enough of his ‘gay son’ and beat the shit out of me then kicked me out of the house. I know I should have called you and then everything would have been different but I was done fighting Harry. I wanted it all just to end. So that’s what I did I ended it all and it was the most selfish thing I did, especially to you. You deserved better and I needed you to know this. I was an angel until recently when I fell and became a demon. That’s a long story we’re not going to get into but the point is when I was an angel I watched over you Harry. I use to come to your room in your parent’s house and make sure you were okay.”  
  
“Wait did you kiss me on the lips one day.” Harry said with wide eyes.  
  
“Yeah that was me.” Louis said blushing and looking away.  
  
“I felt it on my lips it was like a powerful tingling. I’ve never felt anything like it before.” Harry was trying to wipe away the tears rolling freely down his face. “Louis how long do you get to be here?”  
  
“Well that’s the thing. You’ll only be able to see me for maybe ten more minutes, but technically I’ll still be here. Liam can see me.” They both turned and looked at Liam and Liam just shrugged.  
  
“Wait is this who you were talking to the one day?” Harry asked realization dawning on his face.  
  
“Well… not necessarily, but that’s a story for another day you need to spend the time you have now with Louis before you can no longer see him.”  
  
Harry looked back at Louis and gave him another smile Niall was sure was reserved for Louis only. Louis leaned his head in a little and pecked Harry on the lips. Harry’s smile got bigger as he returned the kiss. After a few seconds Louis pulled back rubbing his thumb over Harry’s cheek as he did so.  
  
“Love there’s one other thing I need to ask you before we can go back to that, because I definitely want to go back to doing that. I was just wondering if maybe even after you can no longer see me if I can stay here in your apartment with you for a while. You can kick me out whenever you choose. I can write so we can still communicate and I can pick things up so I can clean and cook for you and I won’t cause to much mischief…” Louis was cut off with Harry kissing him again. Niall and Zayn looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Liam watched with fascination and awe.  
  
“Love, of course you can stay here. You can stay here as long as you’d like.” Harry said after he pulled back. Both Louis and Harry had beaming smiles on their faces and they went back to making out on the couch in front of Liam, Niall, and Zayn. Liam grabbed both Zayn and Niall’s hands while Harry was preoccupied.  
  
“I’ve never seen my brother this happy before.” Liam whispered to them.  
  
“I’m so happy for them.” Niall whispered back.  
  
“I am too, but if they start taking off their clothes I’m leaving.” Zayn said laughing. Louis must have heard him and flipped him off behind Harry’s head. Zayn just laughed some more and pulled Liam into his side. Then grabbed Niall’s hand and pulled him to the other side of him.  
  
After a few more minutes past Liam cleared his throat and Harry and Louis reluctantly broke apart. “You guys only have a few minutes left, I would use it wisely.” Liam said from where he was standing.  
  
“I thought that’s what we were doing.” Harry chuckled and Louis play slapped him lightly on his head.  
  
“I think he means like declare our love for each other or something like that.”  
  
“Oh well that’s easy. Louis William Tomlinson, you are still my first and only love and I will love you for the rest of my life. If you were alive I would have married, you by now. I can’t tell you how happy I am to be able to spend these few minutes with you again. It was more than I ever thought I’d get while still alive. I love you Louis and as long as you live here I’ll say it to you every day.”  
  
Now Louis was sniffling as he said his final goodbyes. “Hazza since I got my memory back and remembered who you were again, long story I’ll write you a letter about it, not a day has gone by where I haven’t thought about you. I need you to know I’m so sorry again, I should have never left you. I love you so much Harry and I’ll write you a letter everyday telling you so waiting by your tea.” They were both crying and holding each other tight. They pulled back and gently kissed each other until Harry pulled back and realized he was kissing air. None of them had realized Louis had turned invisible again until Harry was swatting the air in front of him and calling Louis’s name. To Niall, Liam, and Zayn it looked like Louis was still sitting right next to Harry on the couch but Harry’s hands were going through him. Louis was crying harder now and so was Harry. Liam went over to comfort his brother while Niall and Zayn made their way to Louis.  
  
“Harry, Louis’s still sitting right next to you. You just can’t see him anymore.” Liam tried in an effort to calm Harry down.  
  
“can you still see him?”  
  
“Yeah, he’s sitting right there.”  
  
“Louis write him a note.” Niall said as Zayn went to find a paper and pen. Harry looked over and was startled to see a notepad and pen moving in midair.  
  
“Is that Louis?” Harry asked frantically.  
  
“Well actually that’s Zayn who’s bringing the paper to Louis.”  
  
“Wait there’s more people like Louis here?” Harry asked puzzled.  
  
“Technically there’s two more. There’s Zayn who’s a demon like Louis and Niall who’s my guardian angel.” Liam said smiling over at Niall and Zayn. Louis had taken the pen and paper and was writing something down.  
  
“So the people you were talking to in your room were actually them all this time?” Harry asked Liam but kept his eyes trained on the pen he saw writing in midair.  
  
“For the longest time it was just Niall but yes that’s who I was talking to.”  
  
Harry turned back to Liam and hugged him. “Liam I’m so sorry for not believing you before and I’m sorry all the doctors and stuff mum and dad put you through.”  
  
Louis handed over the pad of paper to Harry which he took and silently read. Liam leaned over and saw it read I love you- L and Liam knew Louis and Harry were going to be okay.


	30. Chapter 30

_Zayn_  
  
Zayn was getting increasingly paranoid at how little time they had left before Liam turned nineteen. He was also starting to get annoyed with how Niall didn’t seem as affected by this predicament as he was. Zayn hadn’t known Liam nearly as long as Niall but that doesn’t mean what he feels for both Niall and Liam aren’t as strong. If Liam decided to stay human that would mean Niall would complete his mission and then move on to heaven. Zayn couldn’t even fathom the thought of losing both of them. In Zayn’s mind Liam dying was the absolute only way they could all be happy.  
  
It was the day after they took Louis over to Harry’s. Liam would still see Ed in his dreams but overall he seemed in better spirits now that he knew Louis and his brother were happy together. Liam had to go to class so it was just Zayn alone with Niall for a few hours which he wasn’t complaining about.  
  
Niall was casually lying on the bed reading a book Liam had lying around. Zayn was sitting at the foot of the bed growing increasingly bored as the minutes ticked by. He was just staring of into space and thinking about various things. Zayn wouldn’t say he was needy but at that moment he wasn’t happy Niall was paying more attention to a book than him. Zayn stopped day dreaming and got a brilliant idea in his head. A huge smirk appeared across his face as he crawled up the bed and took the book Niall was reading right out of his hands and chuck it across the room.  
  
“Hey what the…” Niall tried to protest but his sentence was cut off when Zayn roughly grabbed his hips and pulled him towards him and pinned his hands above his head.  
  
Zayn bent down and grabbed Niall’s lip between his teeth then roughly went in for a kiss. Niall kissed back just as eagerly, the book completely forgotten. Niall wrapped his legs around Zayn’s waist pulling Zayn’s groin closer to his. Zayn started kissing down Niall’s neck as he rolled his body so his dick grinded down on Niall’s. Niall moaned loudly into Zayn’s ear which turned Zayn on even more.  
  
Zayn let go of Niall’s hands for a moment to strip Niall and himself of their shirts. They both frantically began unbuttoning their jeans. Zayn slid out of his then pulled Niall’s off of him. He pinned Niall’s hands above his head again with one of his hands as he used the other to slowly drag a finger down Niall’s chest. He circled Niall’s nipple then drug his nail over it. Niall hissed in pain but then changed it to a moan when Zayn bent down and circled his tongue around it. He grazed his teeth over the nipple then licked over it before pulling back and moving his hand lower down Niall’s torso. When he got to Niall’s briefs he slowly drew a finger over the outline of his clothed cock. He could already see a small wet spot where he was leaking pre-cum. Niall bucked his hips up and whined but Zayn just smirked moving his hand back up to Niall’s hands.  
  
“What do you want me to do baby?” He said sweetly.  
  
“Touch me, please touch me.” Niall begged now bucking his hips up trying to get any friction he could. Zayn took his hands off Niall’s and placed them on his hips pushing them down to the mattress. He then swiftly pulled down Niall’s boxers and tossed them to the floor. He licked his lips as he watched Niall’s hard cock slap against his belly. A small pool of pre-cum collecting at the head. Zayn wanted to taste it so bad so he did. He took his tongue and swiped it over the head gathering some of the pre-cum in his mouth. He knelt down again and licked a strip up Niall’s shaft starting at the base and back over the head. He then took the head of his cock in his mouth and began swirling his tongue around it. Zayn hummed around the head sending Niall into a mess of moans and incoherent words of encouragement.  
  
“Please!” Niall nearly screamed as Zayn slowly inched his mouth down on Niall dick till the head was hitting the back of his throat. “I’m close.” Niall moaned as he his hands gripped the sheets. Zayn just continued to deep throat Niall until he let out a strangled moan and released his seed in Zayn’s mouth. Zayn swallowed it all licking his lips after to make sure he got every last drop.  
Zayn moved back up to Niall’s face and roughly kissed him biting his lip between his teeth as he pulled back.  
  
“Fuck me Zayn.” Niall panted. Zayn would have done anything Niall asked him to do, but he was certainly happy to oblige to this.  
  
“Okay baby.” Zayn said pushing two fingers in Niall’s mouth. “Suck.” He instructed. Niall obeyed wrapping and flicking his tongue around Zayn’s fingers. Zayn watched in awe as he moved his fingers in out of Niall’s mouth watching them disappear around his lips. Zayn was incredibly turned on and painfully hard. He need relief and fast so reluctantly he pulled his fingers fully out of Niall’s mouth and instead moved them down to Niall’s entrance.  
  
He started by slowly circling the hole with his index finger before pushing the tip of it in. Zayn carefully watched Niall’s face to make sure he wasn’t hurting him as he slowly pushed the finger in little by little. When he was got knuckle deep in he waited for Niall to adjust before slowly wiggling the finger around inside him. Niall started moaning so Zayn began to slowly pump the finger in and out of him. After a few minutes he added a second finger slowly working them in and out of him. When Niall was fully adjusted to them Zayn started angling his fingers just right brushing against Niall’s prostate. Niall turned into a mess of moans and whines as Zayn continued to do this a few more times before pulling both his fingers out altogether.  
  
“Ready for my cock baby?”  
  
“Yes…please.” Niall half moaned half panted.  
  
Zayn positioned himself between Niall’s legs guiding his cock to Niall’s hole when Liam came walking through his bedroom door and closing it behind him. Zayn and Niall paused and started at him waiting for a reaction.  
  
“Oh…” Liam said surprised dropping his backpack to the ground. His cheeks turned red with blush as he took in the site before him. “You couldn’t wait for me?” he laughed.  
Zayn and Niall both let out sighs of relief that he wasn’t mad.  
  
“Come join us babe.” Niall said holding out his hand for Liam to come over. Liam obeyed and was pulled in by Niall for a heated kiss.  
  
While Niall was distracted Zayn slowly began pushing his cock into Niall. He could hear Niall moan into Liam’s mouth that had both Liam and Zayn moaning too. When Zayn was all the way in he waited for Niall to get adjusted before he moved. Liam broke away from the kiss and pulled his shirt over his head adding it to the pile of discarded clothes on the floor.  
  
“Umm…I’ve never done it with two people before. Where do I go?” Liam asked unsure as he unzipped his jeans and pulled them off.  
  
“I think Niall should suck you off while I fuck him.” Zayn suggested and Niall nodded his head eagerly. “Niall babe why don’t you get on all fours?” Zayn pulled his fingers out of him and Niall obeyed turning over and resting on his elbows as he stuck his bum in the air.  
  
Zayn grabbed a hold of his hips and pushed back into him making Niall tip his head back in pleasure. Liam slid off his boxers too and got on the bed kneeling in front of Niall. Niall began teasing Liam’s dick with his tongue as Zayn slowly began to move inside of Niall.  
  
Once Niall had taken Liam fully in his mouth, Zayn pulled his dick almost all the way out then thrusted forward causing Niall to take all of Liam’s massive cock in his mouth. Niall moaned around Liam’s dick causing Liam to throw his head back and moan.  
  
Zayn looked back in forth between Liam’s face and Niall’s lips wrapped around Liam. Zayn wanted to remember this moment forever though hopefully there would be plenty more like it to come.  
  
Zayn set a pace and was thrusting into Niall as a steady rhythm. This was causing Niall to bob on Liam’s dick at the same pace. All three of them were in their own worlds of pleasure. Niall’s hole was so tight pushing Zayn close to the edge. He thrusted hard hitting Niall’s prostate over and over again. Zayn thrusted a few more times before he was cumming inside Niall with a loud moan. This in return caused Niall to cum again, all over his stomach and the sheets.  
  
Liam came soon after and Zayn watched as Niall swallowed all of it. Zayn wanted to know what Liam tasted like so he carefully pulled out of Niall then brought him up on his knees for a kiss. He snaked his tongue in his mouth to get the aftertaste of Liam’s cum.  
  
Zayn then pulled back and brought Liam in for a passionate kiss before all three fell on top of each other on the bed. They shuffled themselves around so Liam was in the middle and Zayn and Liam were on either side of him.  
  
“Please tell me we can do that again.” Liam said completely serious.  
  
“We could do it for the rest of eternity if you want.” Zayn said nonchalantly. He didn’t miss the look he got from Niall over Liam’s head. Zayn thought Liam would just brush it off as a joke but instead he sat up and turned his head to face Zayn tilting it to the side.  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“Well we’ve actually been meaning to talk to you about this.”  
  
“Maybe now’s not the best time Zayn.” Niall interrupted glaring daggers into Zayn.  
  
“No I wanna know what you’re talking about” Liam said turning his full attention back to Zayn.  
  
“Well you know as a human you won’t be able to see us forever right?”  
  
“Would I still remember everything?”  
  
“Yeah but it would be equivalent to what Louis and Harry have.”  
  
“Oh…” Zayn watched as Liam thought this over in his head.  
  
“So then how could we be together forever then?”  
  
“We repeat what Niall and I did.” He said like it was the simplest thing in the world.  
  
“You mean kill myself and become an angel like Niall did.” Liam clarified sounding uncertain of the idea.  
  
“Exactly and then Niall would become like me and then we’d come find you wherever your located at and make you remember again. Then it’ll be the three of always.” Zayn smiled at the thought of always having Niall and Liam.  
  
“But Liam, you don’t have to. You can stay human and live a long and normal life and that’s okay too.” Niall interjected. Zayn’s smiled faulted but he schooled his face into a neutral expression before either of them noticed.  
  
“How long do we have before I can’t see you anymore.” Liam asked looking back and forth between Niall and Zayn.  
  
Zayn and Niall looked at each other waiting for the other to answer. Zayn went ahead and answered. “We can’t be for certain but given the fact that I saved you from killing yourself and you don’t seem to be a danger to yourself, we think on your nineteenth birthday it’ll happen.”  
  
“Okay but then we can still talk. I won’t be able to see or hear you but you guys can write to me and I’ll still know you’re here. Things would just be different.” Zayn saw as Liam was trying to talk it through.  
  
“But there would be no more of this Zayn said cupping Liam’s dick making him gasp. Also on a sadder note, once you can’t see us that means Niall is done with his mission and moves on.”  
  
“Moves on? To where? Liam said turning back to face Niall.  
  
“To heaven.” Niall said quietly still looking away.  
  
“So then the only way for all three of us to stay together would be for me to die.” Liam said quietly looking down at his lap.  
  
“Yes.” Niall and Zayn both said softly in unison.  
  
Niall turned to face Liam and caressed his cheek. “Liam don’t feel pressured into this. It’s just an option and no matter what you decided you need to think it over and make the decision yourself. Don’t base it off me or Zayn this is whatever feels right to you.”  
  
Liam was quiet for a while after that as they all laid back down together on Liam’s bed. Zayn thought Liam had fallen asleep till he softly said to the silent room. “I’ll think it over and let you know when I’ve made my decision.”  
  
After Liam fell asleep Niall untangled himself from Liam and waved for Zayn to follow him. They climbed out Liam’s bedroom window and into the tree like usual.  
  
“Zayn I know we both have different opinions on what Liam should do but we need to talk about this. First off why the hell did you bring up right after we all had sex together for the first time, great sex too might I add.” Niall climbed up to the top part of the tree and was sprawled out on a branch leaning against the trunk. Zayn flew up to Niall and hovered above his body.  
  
“Because love we had to talk about it eventually and I didn’t really mean to bring it up it just slipped out.”  
  
“We’re putting too much pressure on him Zayn.”  
  
“But babe isn’t this what you want? Don’t you want us all to be together?”  
  
“Zayn you know it’s not that simple and it’s not my choice to make but Liam has to know if he wants to have a normal life he can. He never signed up for any of this and all along we were the cause of him wanting to kill himself in the first place. If I had never been assigned to him he might have been so much better off.” Niall said sadly not looking at Zayn at all. Zayn lifted Niall’s chin so he was forced to look at him.  
  
“Babe that’s not true. The angels wouldn’t have assigned you to Liam if they thought you were going to make him worse off. You probably saved his life in other ways without even knowing it.  
  
“Then if I really have done well on this mission why now would I want to throw that away and convince Liam to do the one thing I was trying to prevent.” Niall was in Zayn’s face now but Zayn wasn’t backing down.  
  
“Because it’s the only way!” Zayn shouted back.  
  
“No it’s not, maybe to you but it’s not the only way.” Niall was now seething with anger and Zayn could tell.  
  
“But it’s the only way I won’t be alone.” Zayn shouted back before his voice broke on the last word and he flew away from Niall a few feet above him. Niall looked up at Zayn sadly.  
  
“You would still get to be here with Liam though and watch him go through life, and you’d still have Louis.”  
  
Zayn flew back down only a few inches above Niall. “But you wouldn’t be here.”  
  
Niall kissed Zayn on the lips before pulling back. “But I’ll be happy.” And then Niall flew away.


	31. Chapter 31

_Liam_  
  
Liam had no idea what he was supposed to do. Either way he would be letting people he loved down and he couldn’t stand that. He knew Niall had made this decision before but he never thought he would be faced with the same one. Niall had a lot more time than he did too. He only has a week to make a decision and he feels like ripping his hair out.  
  
He loved the boys so much and didn’t want to be without them but he also loved his family and he wanted to have his own family someday even if he used to picture having a family with Niall. He knew it was impossible, but he always imagined himself being with Niall and no one else until Zayn came alone of course. He never really thought before that one day Niall’s and his relationship would come to an end. It was inevitable. Deep down Liam always knew this but he pushed it so far to the back of his mind he refused to ever think about it.  
  
As a human or an angel he could never marry the boys or have kids. He could never bring them around to family events and get his parents approval. He could never introduce them to friends or co-workers he might make. But he didn’t want to be without them.  
  
Niall was all he knew from a very young age. He was his oldest and closest friend. Now that Ed was gone he didn’t really have any other friends because he was use to spending all his time with Niall and now Zayn. No matter what he did, was he ever going to have the standards of a normal life?  
Liam went over all of this in his head as he laid wide awake in his bed alone. The only light source came from the moon than shined dimly through his window casting shadows on his wall and floor. He had no idea where Niall or Zayn went but he was kind of grateful for the time he had to think by himself. His clock on his nightstand read ten past three.  
  
Liam thought back to the day Zayn told him to kill himself and he actually tried to. He thought about what it would be like had he actually succeeded. He would be a guardian angel somewhere with no memory of anything that happened prior. Niall would still be stuck in the graveyard he was buried at and Zayn would still be trying to find him. Liam was thankful for Zayn saving him. He didn’t want to die he just got so overwhelmed by everything.  
  
He wondered what Ed was up to now and if he’s happy. If Liam knew Ed was feeling that way, he would have made an effort to be a better friend to him. The funeral for Ed was being held in the morning and Liam was planning on attending. He knew Niall and Zayn were going for Louis.  
  
Liam was certain he wouldn’t even make a good angel. He was too shy and soft spoken where Niall, Zayn, and Louis were loud and outgoing. Liam certainly knew he wouldn’t make a good demon. He was too much of a goody too shoes to do anything bad even if he knew he wouldn’t get caught. Then he remembered if he jumped Niall would turn into a demon just like Zayn and Louis. He wondered if Niall was actually okay with this or if he was just going alone with it. Liam knew Niall adored his white wings and before Zayn came alone he never so much as look at a demon. Liam wouldn’t do that to Niall unless Niall was a hundred percent sure it’s what he wanted.  
  
Liam realized he needed and outsider’s opinion. He needed to talk to Louis. He didn’t want the other boys to know either. He got out of bed and threw on a t-shirt and pants. He grabbed a jacket on his way out of his bedroom and slipped silently out his front door without making a sound. He could make it to Harry’s flat in about fifteen minutes if he walked fast.  
  
He walked through the silent streets of the dim lit town occasionally seeing a car pass by. The air was brisk and wind cut through him when it blew. He was grateful he had remembered his jacket as he pulled it closer to his chest.  
  
When he made it to Harry’s flat he realized he needed to get Louis’s attention but without waking Harry up. He couldn’t just knock on the door. He took the elevator up to the right floor and stood outside the apartment door. The hallway was completely silent except for the faint sound of someone snoring. Liam wasn’t sure how good of hearing demons had but he decided to test it out.  
  
“Louis.” He whispered Loudly next to Harry’s front door. He waited a second and then did it again. Not a second later Louis was walking through the door and almost into Liam.  
  
“Jesus Liam what the hell are you doing here in the middle of the night? And where’s Niall and Zayn, is something wrong?”  
  
“No, no nothing’s wrong. I just really need to talk to you alone.”  
  
“Okay… well are best place to talk would probably be here so you don’t wake Harry up.” Louis said taking a seat on the floor leaning up against the door. Liam did the same and pulled his knees to his chest.  
  
“So what’s on your mind.” Louis said casually. That’s what Liam liked about Louis he was a fairly easy going guy who only judged you jokingly. Even as a demon that part about him never changed.  
  
“Zayn use to be Niall’s guardian angel and convinced Niall to die so they could be together forever. Zayn becomes a demon and Niall’s gets put with me.” Louis nodded “Now Zayn, Niall, and I are all kind of a thing and they want me kill myself so we can all be together but I don’t know if it’s what I want.”  
  
Louis’s face kept changing from horror to surprise, then settled on anger. “Liam are they pressuring you into this? This goes against everything angels believe. You don’t have to do anything they say.”  
  
“No it’s not like that necessarily. It was more of a suggestion that they want me to think about. Niall told me it was okay to say no though.”  
  
“And what about Zayn?” Louis asked but Liam could tell he already knew the answer.  
  
“He wants me to do it. I can understand why too, if I don’t Niall will go to heaven and he’ll lose both of us.”  
  
“But if you do go through with it Niall will become a demon like us and you’ll lose your memory and get assigned somewhere so is there really a good scenario here?” Louis said actually pondering this over in his head.  
  
“No there’s not which is why I’m up in the middle of the night here talking to you because I don’t know what to do.”  
  
“I can help you with thinking and talking this over but you know in the end you’ll have to be the one to make the decision right?” Louis shifted closer to Liam and slung an arm over his shoulder comfortingly.  
  
“Can I ask you something?”  
  
“Anything.” Louis said not hesitating.  
  
“If things were different would you ever have suggested this to Ed?”  
  
Louis was silent for a minute thinking it over. “No I wouldn’t have, but I was never in love with Ed either we were just friends.”  
  
“So what if Harry had been your child then and you knew someone day he wouldn’t be able to see you anymore like now, would you have asked him to do it?”  
  
Louis was silent for a long time after that. Liam thought at one point he just wasn’t going to answer till he finally cleared his throat and looked at Liam. “I love Harry with all my heart and I wish for nothing more than to be able to have him see, touch, and hear me again. With that being said though, seeing the man Harry’s grown into and all the lives he’s saved shows that the world needed him and I would have been selfish to take him away.”  
  
“So I shouldn’t go through with it?” Liam felt a slap to the back of his head and looked at Louis with mock offense.  
  
“What did I tell you about only you can make that choice. I sure as hell am not making it for you that is way too much pressure. But have you thought about what it would do to Harry and your parents?”  
  
“It would probably destroy them to be honest.”  
  
“Damn right it would destroy them, especially your brother. He dedicated his life to helping suicidal teens. Do you know what you’d do to him if you killed yourself?”  
  
“I know, I know. I just can’t imagine a life without Niall and Zayn in it. Niall’s been in my life ever since I can remember and if I don’t do it one day he’ll just be gone forever.”  
  
“Yeah but what makes you think they’ll be able to find you again after you die? Or if they do how long it’ll take.” There’s a possibility you’d still never see them. At least if you lived you would eventually see Niall one day when you passed away the way you were meant to.”  
  
“Louis why do you make so much fucking sense?” Liam asked Louis looking into his eyes with a straight face. Louis burst into laughter and Liam cracked a smile.  
  
“Because I’m obviously a genius which I why you came seeking my advice in the first place young grasshopper.” He said through his bursts of laughter while petting Liam’s head. Liam playfully shoved him and flipped him off. “But in all seriousness, you can still communicate with me and Zayn if you decide to live. We’ll write you inappropriate messages and stick them in the oddest places for you to find.”  
  
“Oh what a great thing to look forward too.” Liam said sarcastically while rolling his eyes. Louis made him feel a lot better about the whole situation. He still didn’t know what he was going to do but he felt better talking it out. Liam stood up from the ground and Louis followed suite. “I should be getting back before Zayn and Niall get worried.”  
  
Louis pulled Liam roughly into a hug. When he pulled back he grabbed the collar of Liam’s jacket with his left hand and pointed his right index finger into his chest. “No matter what you decide you better come see me again before you do it. You don’t want to piss a demon off my friend.”  
  
“Was that supposed to be nice or a threat?”  
  
Louis winked and let go of Liam straightening his jacket up as he did so. “Do you want me to fly you home? It’s probably safer then you walking.”  
  
Liam glanced at his phone. It was already going on four. “Yeah you’re right flying would be safer.”  
  
They made their way down the elevator and on to the sidewalk outside the building. Louis led Liam to the alley on the side of the building.  
“There security cameras out front.” He explained.  
  
They took off flying from the alley and be for he knew it Liam was standing in front of his house. He wondered if Niall and Zayn would be in his room when he got back. He also wondered if they left his room every night when he was asleep.  
  
“I’m serious I better hear from you soon.” Louis said hugging Liam before letting him go.  
  
“I will, and hey take care of Harry alright?” Liam said shrugging his jacket to cover his exposed neck.  
  
“I will.” And then Louis was gone in the blink of an eye and Liam was left alone in his front yard.  
  
When he got back Zayn was pacing back in forth in his room and immediately was in front of him when Liam opened his bedroom door.  
  
“Where the fuck have you been I’ve been worried sick?” Zayn said hugging Liam and checking his body to make sure he was okay.  
  
“I’m fine I was just with Louis talking. Where were you and Niall and where’s Niall right now?”  
  
“He’s out, he’ll be back soon.” Is all Zayn supplied and Liam let it go. 

“Why were you with Louis?” Zayn questioned helping Liam out of his coat.  
  
“I just needed someone to talk to and I had a lot on my mind.” Liam stripped back to just his boxers and climbed into his bed. Liam made sure his alarm was set before resting his head on his pillow and turning over on his side. He felt the bed shift as Zayn, who had stripped, came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. Liam realized it didn’t feel right without Niall. Things only really worked together when it was all three of them and sometimes in pairs but would any of them be okay on their own. Liam thought after talking to Louis he was leaning one way with his decision but now he might be leaning the other way.


	32. Chapter 32

It was the day before Liam’s birthday. He had gone back forth the whole week on what to do. He was eighteen yet he was making the decision on whether to stay eighteen forever or age.  
  
Niall and Zayn were both acting weird around him. Zayn was at his side every minute he could be and didn’t want to leave Liam alone while Niall seemed really distant. Liam noticed a change in the while Niall and Zayn interacted with each other too. They weren’t as lovey as they once were anymore. They were distant and their actions to each other were more stiff. Liam felt like a child caught in his parents’ divorce but the parents were still trying to act like everything was okay for his sake.  
  
Liam wanted the exact opposite. No matter what he chose he wanted them to be closer than ever on the days leading up to his birthday so no matter what at least they enjoyed it. Liam tried to initiate sex various times on the last week. Zayn was all about it but Liam could tell Niall wasn’t into it as much.  
  
A few days before Liam’s birthday Zayn went out to check up on Louis and hang out with him for a while. That left Liam alone with Niall. Once Zayn was out of the room Niall visibly relaxed.  
  
“What’s going on with you and Zayn?” Liam thought Niall might actually open up now that Zayn wasn’t in the room.  
  
“Huh…oh nothing. What are you talking about?” Niall said playing dumb.  
  
“That’s bullshit anyone could see there’s something going on between you two and deserve to know what considering were all three in this together.  
  
Niall sighed and then took a while to respond. “Zayn and I just have a difference of opinions on what the best choice for you to make is.”  
  
“Okay great let’s hear it. I would love to have both of your inputs on this matter considering it’s going to affect all of us.”  
  
Niall shook his head. “No our opinions on this don’t matter this is a matter of you ending or continuing your life and I don’t want Zayn or I persuading you in any way.”  
  
“But Niall this is also about you going to heaven or hell. This affects you just as much as it affects me. I need to know what you want me to do.”  
  
Niall got on top of Liam and pinned his arms to the bed so he couldn’t go anywhere. He dipped down his face very close to Liam’s and stared directly into his eyes. “I don’t care what happens to me, I have people waiting for me no matter which place I’m sent. But it won’t be worth it unless you are completely happy with the choice you make.” He leaned his head down and pecked Liam’s lips with his.  
  
“What about Zayn?”  
  
“What about Zayn?” Niall asked back.  
  
“He wants me to jump right?”  
  
“It doesn’t matter what Zayn thinks you should do. Zayn won’t be physically affected by your decision.” Niall said collapsing on top of Liam and resting his head on his shoulder.  
  
“Yeah but it’s a matter of him being with both of us or without either of us.” Liam said pulling Niall closer to his chest with his arms encircling his body.  
  
“Liam do what’s best for you.” And that was the end of that conversation. Instead they began making out and Niall fucked Liam good before Zayn got back.  
  
Now it was the day before his birthday and Liam needed to figure something out. He had spoken with Louis and Niall but now he needed to talk to Zayn. Both Niall and Zayn were extra clingy today and he didn’t blame them. After today everything would change and he may never see them again. He was just as clingy back kissing them often and constantly holding each other’s hands. Neither one of them had asked Liam his decision yet but he knew it was on the tip of their tongues. Liam knew they were both curious but for different reasons.  
  
“Hey Niallar can I talk to Zayn alone for a minute?” Liam asked sweetly. Niall gave both of them a hesitant look before finally standing up from the bed.  
  
“Sure…I’ll be right outside in the tree if you need me.” He opened the window and closed it behind him. Liam watched him climb up the branches and out of view before turning to Zayn.  
  
“What’s on your mind.” Zayn said quietly into his ear. They had all been intertwined together on Liam’s bed. Now it was just Zayn spooning Liam.  
  
“I need your opinion on what I should decide.” Liam felt Zayn’s hands tighten around his waist.  
  
“Isn’t my opinion obvious babe?”  
  
“Yeah but I want to hear you say it.”  
  
“I want you to be with us forever.” Zayn said kissing the shell of Liam’s ear.  
  
“No that’s not what I meant. Say what you want me to actually.”  
  
Zayn paused for a second then understood what Liam wanted. “I want you to kill yourself Liam and become an angel, become immortal like us.”  
  
“Why?” Liam said short and simple even though he knew it really wasn’t.  
  
“Because I want to be with you and Niall. I want to have you both with me forever. I finally just got Niall back and I just recently met you and I’m in love with you Liam just like I love Niall. Please don’t leave me.” Zayn buried his face into the crook of Liam’s neck and he began to feel wet tears hit his skin.  
Liam didn’t realize it but in that moment he made up his mind what he was going to do. He couldn’t leave his boys he had to jump.  
  
“Zayn I’ll do. I’ll jump.” Zayn pulled back from Liam and studied his face.  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yes.” Zayn hugged Liam tightly and kissed his forehead. Liam got up from the window to get Niall who he had to break the news to next.  
He opened the window and Niall came crawling back in and saw Zayn’s tear streaked face.  
  
“Niall I made a decision.” Niall took a seat next to Zayn on the bed.  
  
“I’m going to jump tonight.” Liam watched Zayn smile and a mixture of emotions flicker on Niall’s face.  
  
“I promised Louis no matter what I would tell him what I decided so I’m going to see him. I’ll meet you at the bridge at sun down alright?” They both shook their heads both with unreadable expressions on their faces.  
  
Louis cried when Liam told him but he assured him he was happy for him. He was happy he would get to see him again in the afterlife and that Liam better remember him. Liam made Louis promise to take care of Harry. His heart hurt when he said it or even thought about Harry or his parents. But it hurt when he thought of Zayn crying too.  
  
Liam was late getting to the bridge. He didn’t get their till almost ten after he took the extra-long way to the bridge from Harry’s flat. His mind was racing at a hundred miles an hour thinking over what he was about to do. He was really going through with this. When he got to the bridge Niall and Zayn were leaning against the pillars of the bridge. Liam was honestly surprised they didn’t come looking for him but they probably knew he needed space.  
As he approached them they both encircled him in a hug.  
  
“Are you okay?” Niall asked worried.  
  
“Yeah I just needed a little more time alone to gather my thoughts.” Liam said honestly taking in the different nervous states of each of them.  
  
“Do you still want to go through with this?” Zayn asked nervously.  
  
“Yeah I think I do.”  
  
“You think or you know? You still have a few hours left to do decide.” Niall said intertwining their fingers together. Zayn grabbed Liam’s other hand.  
  
“I’m sure. This is what I should do.” Liam said stepping up to the side of the bridge. He watched as the water rushed rapidly many feet below him.  
  
He kissed Niall and Zayn both on the lips and told him he loved them then climbed onto the ledge of the bridge and looked down.


	33. Chapter 33

Epilogue

_Zayn_

Liam didn’t jump. At the last minute he got down saying he couldn’t do it. Niall immediately hugged him saying it was alright. Zayn wasn’t going to lie though he was upset. He knew what the inevitable future held now and neither Liam or Niall was in Zayn’s.

They went back to Liam’s and said their goodbyes individually and then together as a group. They kissed and hugged and whispered “I love you’s” over and over into each other’s ears.

At 12:01 a.m. on the morning of Liam’s nineteenth birthday Niall began to glow a blinding white. Liam was asleep and Zayn and Niall had their fingers intertwined resting on Liam’s chest as it slowly rose and fell with life. Zayn tried to hold on to Niall as he began floating upward but Niall said he had to let go. Zayn watched as he stood on his knees in Liam’s bed as Niall disappeared through the ceiling and up into the night sky for the last time.

Zayn tried to shake Liam awake to tell him Niall was gone but Zayn couldn’t get him to wake up. It was like he couldn’t feel Zayn’s touch at all.

“Oh no…” Zayn whispered to the silent room as he realized this was it. He was officially alone. He waited till the next morning curled up next to Liam to see if it was true. When Liam woke up he slowly shifted then shot upward frantically looking from side to side and feeling around him.

“Liam? Liam.” Zayn tried shouting as he grabbed hold of Liam’s face, but Liam couldn’t hear or feel him. That was it, Zayn was on his own.

After that everyday Zayn left letters for Liam under his pillow telling him about the mischief him and Louis got up to and that he loved him. In one letter he even revealed he had kissed Liam that one night to save him from dying.

Zayn spent most of his time with Louis now who was still hanging around Harry’s place a lot.

Eventually both Harry and Liam found partners and got married. Zayn and Louis both made sure they were nice blokes before giving them their blessings. As time went on Louis and Zayn didn’t hang around as much anymore. They would cause trouble around London and then get bored and go to another city to cause havoc. Every few years they would always stop back in to check on Harry and Liam and they always left their notes where only they could find them.

Zayn and Louis agreed they could never love each other like they loved Harry and Liam and Niall but they were never opposed to friends with benefits. Zayn was at least grateful for Louis company; he wasn’t entirely alone like he once thought.

Harry lived to be ninety-three and died of heart complications in a hospital bed. Louis was right beside him and held his hand as he helped guide him up to heaven. When the other angels saw that a demon had actually guided him up instead of angel they reissued Louis’s white wings and let him in to heaven. Then it was just Zayn.

Zayn spent the next few years around Liam’s small home in the country side of England. His spouse had died many years before him and his children only visited once in a while since they lived in London. Zayn didn’t want to be alone and he didn’t want Liam to be alone either. He didn’t know what was going to happen after Liam passed away and he never wanted to think about it.

Zayn had watched Liam age over the years from the eighteen-year-old boy he once knew to the now tired old gentlemen who sat in a recliner in front of him. Zayn was still just as in love with him now as he was back then because Liam was still the same person. He was the same guy who went outside to feed the birds every morning and tip the paper boy a generous amount. He took a lot of the money he earned at his job over the years and gave it to various charities he believed in. He was still the guy who was too innocent for his on good but had a dirty side to him. He was still the guy who everyday smiled where his eyes crinkled when he read the note Zayn left for him.

On the evening of Liam’s ninety seventh birthday he settled down in his recliner to watch his evening programs. Zayn sat on his lap as he usually did and laid his head against his chest listening to his heart beat and feel the rise and fall of his chest. Just like Louis, Zayn was determined to be the one to take Liam to heaven when the day came even if he was sent back down afterwards. Zayn assumed he most definitely would be.

Zayn looked up to Liam’s face as he began to hear the soft snores come from Liam’s mouth. He had dosed off to sleep while watching the telly. He looked so peaceful with his eyes closed and his face looking perfectly relaxed and at peace. Zayn rested his head back on Liam’s chest and closed his eyes too just focusing on the sound of Liam’s heart. It wasn’t until the sound stopped and Liam’s chest stopped moving up and down, did Zayn open his eyes. He immediately grabbed Liam’s hand and their standing in front of him was the Liam he first met at eighteen.

“Zayn…” He breathed reaching out to touch his face. They were slowly beginning to move upwards. The heavens were insisting Liam be brought to them.

“Liam, I don’t think we have much time, but you’ll be with Niall soon. Just know that I love you and let Niall know that I love him too. And tell Harry and Louis I said hi and that I miss them.”

Zayn took in his surroundings and saw they were now in a place of all white. Zayn assumed Heaven was whatever lied beyond this and this was where he’d have to leave Liam at. He heard someone walking from behind him and turned around. He was met with a familiar face he’d never thought he’d see again.

“Niall!” He screamed running to grab Niall and hold him in his arms.

“My love.” He said hugging him back. Zayn felt another pair of arms hug both of them and looked to see Liam joining in. Zayn thought even if he had to spend the rest of eternity by himself it was worth it just to be with his boys one last time.

“How long do we have before I’m sent back down.” Zayn suddenly asked pulling slightly away.

“Normally we’d only have a minute but thanks to some people putting in some good words for you, we’ve got forever.” Niall said his smile blinding.

“What?”

“Zayn you’re not going back down your coming with us.”

“Really?” Zayn breathed in disbelief. Niall nodded his head and grabbed for both Liam and Zayn’s hand and began walking them down a corridor with white marble floors and grand white with grey accented archways where two giant door floor to ceiling stood at the end.

Zayn felt his wings being shed from his back as he walked. He looked down at his hands and saw as they began to glow. He looked over to Liam whose entire body was emitting a glow to it. They continued to walk down the corridor hand and hand until they reached the door at the end of the hall. When they got there two guardian angels pulled back the door and they all three stepped in descending into heaven together forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
